Merecidas vacaciones
by julian manes
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si nos dieramos cuenta de que Ash y Misty son actores reales con una vida propia? sepanlo leyendo este divertido fic AAML ANTIMAY. Epilogo: ¿que pasara de ahora en mas con pokemon? creo que todos lo sabemos...
1. Capitulo Uno

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, EN ESTA OCASION LES MOSTRARÉ UN FIC ALGO… ORIGINAL… SUPONGO :S COMO LAMENTABLEMENTE SABEMOS, MISTY NO ESTA MÁS EN LA SERIE Y FUE REEMPLAZADA POR UNA ESTÚPIDA, IDIOTA IMBÉCIL… Y DEMÁS DESPECTIVOS LIBRADOS A SU IMAGINACION :D JUSTAMENTE DE ESO Y MUCHO MÁS SE TRATA ESTE FIC… SUPONGAMOS POR UN MOMENTO QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON ACTORES REALES Y QUE TRABAJAN EN EL MISMO ESTUDIO Y DEMÁS CUESTIONES… ¿COMO ES SU VIDA, SU TRABAJO? ¿TENDRÁN VACACIONES? SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS LEYENDO ESTE INTERESANTE FIC. ADEMÁS TENGAN EN CUENTA DE QUE ESTE ES UN FIC ATÍPICO, QUE ESTÁ LLENO DE GUIÑOS HACIA EL LECTOR, LOS ESPECTADORES Y TIENE VINCULACIONES CON OTRAS SERIES O COSAS DE LA TV ARGENTINA Y DEL MUNDO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

-

-

**MERECIDAS VACACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO UNO.**

**-**

**-**

NOS ENCONTRAMOS UNA VEZ MÁS EN LA REGION DE HOEN, NUESTROS HÉROES SE DIRIGEN UNA VEZ MÁS AL SIGUIENTE GIMNASIO EN BUSCA DE OTRA MEDALLA MÁS… PERO COMO SIEMPRE, ASH INTERRUMPE SU CAMINO PARA ACEPTAR UN DUELO DE DESAFÍO…

-

-

-¡SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA Y ACEPTO ENCANTADO TU DESAFÍO! –VOCIFERA ASH ANTE SU RIVAL DE TURNO.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –EXCLAMA EL DESAFIADO. -¡VE VULPIX!

-¡PIKACHU, ES TU TURNO!

-¡PIKA! –ACEPTA LA RATA AMARILLA.

-NO ENTIENDO POR QUE ASH SIEMPRE TIENE QUE ACEPTAR TANTOS DUELOS. –COMENTA LA IDIOTA.

-ES SU FORMA DE SER. –RESPONDE BROCK.

-¿PERO TIENE QUE PELEAR SIEMPRE CON PIKACHU? –PREGUNTA UN GUSANO CON ANTEOJOS.

-¡PIKACHU USÁ IMPAC TRUENO! –ORDENA ASH.

-¡ESQUIVALO VULPIX! –CONTRAORDENA EL DESAFIADO.

-

-

LOS RAYOS DEL ROEDOR CUBREN EL LUGAR SIN DARLE TIEMPO A VULPIX DE ESCAPAR A UN REFUGIO SEGURO, POR LO QUE CAE ABATIDO ANTE EL ATAQUE ELÉCTRICO.

-

-

-¡FUE MUY FÁCIL! –EXCLAMA ASH ALGO AGRANDADO.

-NO CREAS QUE PODRÁS DERROTAR A MI SIGUIENTE POKÉMON TAN RÁPIDO. –COMENTA EL ADVERSARIO DE KETCHUM. -¡ES TU TURNO RYHORN!

-

-

EL GIGANTESCO POKÉMON SALE DE SU POKÉBOLA DISPUESTO A TRIUNFAR, POR LO QUE, Y SIN ESPERAR ORDEN DE SU DUEÑO EMBISTE Y DERROTA A PIKACHU DE UN GOLPE.

-

-

-¡MALDICION! –CHILLA ASH. –ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA.

-TE LO DIJE. –EXCLAMA EL DESAFIANTE. –MI RYHORN NO ES COMO LOS DEMÁS.

-¡ÁNIMOS ASH, VOS PODÉS! –EXCLAMA LA TARADA.

-

-

ASH LANZA UNA MIRADA DE DISGUSTO A LA RIDÍCULA Y CONTINÚA CON LA BATALLA.

-

-

-¡ES EL TURNO DE BAYLEF! –DICE ASH AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LANZA SU POKÉBOLA.

-ESO ES ASH, BUENA DECISION. –INSISTE LA RETRASADA.

-

-

OTRA MIRADA DE ODIO DE ASH HACIA LA AUTORA DE LAS EXCLAMACIONES…

-

-

-¡BAYLEF USÁ LÁTIGOS CEPA!

-¡NO ASH, ESO NO TE CONVIENE! –DISERTA LA CHIFLADA.

-

-

ASH SE ENCUENTRA AL BORDE DEL ENOJO, LANZA OTRA MIRADA DE ODIO HACIA LA PELOTUDA, PERO ESTA NO SE DA POR ENTERADA…

-

-

-¿LÁTIGOS CEPA? –DISIENTE EL DESAFIANTE. –ESO NO LE HARÁ EL MENOR DAÑO A MI POKÉMON.

-¡LOS LÁTIGOS CEPA DE BAYLEF NO SON COMO LOS DE LOS DEMÁS! –RESPONDE ASH.

-ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON VOS ASH. –AFIRMA LA DÉBIL MENTAL.

-

-

LA FURIA DE ASH YA NO PUEDE CONTENERSE MÁS Y EXPLOTA…

-

-

-¡¡¡CORTEN TODO CARAJO YA ME TIENE REPODRIDO ESTA ESTÚPIDA!!! –BRAMA ASH.

-¡CORTEN, CORTEN! –SE ESCUCHA GRITAR AL DIRECTOR. -¿QUÉ OCURRE SATOSHI?

-¡¡¡SE LOS DIJE MILLONES DE VECES!!! –PROTESTA ASH. –ME ENFERMA QUE ESTA IDIOTA ME INTERRUMPA CUANDO ESTOY DICIENDO MIS DIÁLOGOS Y MIS DISCURSOS.

-PERDON, ES QUE QUIERO AYUDARTE… -TRATA DE JUSTIFICARSE LA ALUDIDA.

-¡OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO! –EXCLAMA BROCK. –YA INTERRUMPIMOS LA GRABACION VEINTE VECES. ¡¡¡VEINTE!!!

-¡¡¡AUNQUE FUERAN VEINTE MIL!!! –CONTINÚA KETCHUM.

-¿QUÉ HACEMOS JEFE? –DICE EL DIRECTOR AL TIPO QUE ESTÁ SENTADO A SU LADO.

-ESPERE UN POCO. –ORDENA EL JEFE DE PISO. –SATOSHI… CALMATE UN POCO POR FAVOR, TUS PLANTEOS SIEMPRE DEMORAN LAS GRABACIONES.

-¿QUÉ ME CALME? –GRITA SATOSHI. -¡¡¡YO SOY LA ESTRELLA Y EL PROTAGONISTA DE LA SERIE!!! NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE UNA RETRASADA MENTAL ARRUINE MIS DIÁLOGOS.

-

-

EL JEFE DE PISO SE LEVANTA DE SU SILLA Y SE ACERCA A SATOSHI…

-

-

-PACIENCIA SATOSHI, SABÉS MUY BIEN QUE EL REEMPLAZO DE MISTY TRATA DE HACER SU MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA IGUALARLA…

-¡PERO ELLA NO ES MISTY! –CLAMA ASH. -¡¡¡Y NUNCA LO SERÁ!!! ¡NUNCA, JAMÁS!

-PERDONAME POR EXISTIR. –COMENTA LA RETARDADA.

-¡ANSIABA ESCUCHAR ESO ALGÚN DÍA! –EXCLAMA ASH MIENTRAS ALZA SUS BRAZOS MIRANDO AL CIELO. – ¡TRAIGAN A MISTY DE VUELTA!

-SATOSHI, SABÉS QUE ESO NO ES POSIBLE. –DICE EL JEFE DE PISO.

-¡TODO POR AHORRARSE UNOS CUANTOS EUROS! –ELLA ES MEJOR ACTRIZ QUE ESTE ENGENDRO MUTANTE (NDA: ¡GRANDE SLEDGE HAMMER! :D) –Y PARA PEOR TRAEN EXTRAS DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA.

-AHORA SE LA AGARRO CONMIGO… -MURMURA EL ACTOR QUE INTERPRETA AL DUELISTA.

-CALMATE UN POCO SATO. –INTERCEDE BROCK. –ESTÁS MUY NERVIOSO. TOMATE UN POCO DE AGUA Y CONTINUEMOS CON LA FILMACION.

-¡NO ME JODAN! –GRITA SATOSHI MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DEL SET DE FILMACION A TRAVÉS DE UN PASILLO OSCURO SITUADO TRAS LAS CÁMARAS. –ESTARÉ EN MI CAMARÍN POR SI ALGUIEN ME LLAMA. –SE LE OYE DECIR MIENTRAS SE ALEJA.

-LEVANTEN LAS POKÉBOLAS. –ORDENA EL DIRECTOR A TRAVÉS DE SU MEGÁFONO. –LIMPIEN LA MARIONETA DE PIKACHU, TIENE QUE QUEDAR BIEN PARA LAS TOMAS QUE SIGUEN.

-IRÉ A TRATAR DE CALMARLO. –COMENTA BROCK MIENTRAS SE ALEJA.

-BUENA IDEA TAKESHI. –DICE EL JEFE DE PISO. -DESDE QUE KASUMI SE FUE ESTÁ INSOPORTABLE. SIGAMOS MUCHACHOS, ¡HAGAMOS OTRA PRUEBA DE LUCES!

-¿Y YO QUE HAGO? –PLANTEA LA TONTA.

-AYUDÁ A LOS TRAMOYISTAS Y CUANDO TERMINÉS SENTATE EN ALGÚN RINCON Y NO JODÁS A NADIE. –ESTABLECE EL JEFE.

-DE ACUERDO. -¿Y DESPUÉS SI ME DARÁ MI CAMARÍN PERSONAL?

-VEREMOS, VEREMOS… MIENTRAS TANTO SEGUÍ CAMBIÁNDOTE EN EL CUARTITO DE LAS ESCOBAS. –ORDENA EL JEFE DE PISO.

-¡PERO AHÍ ESTÁ EL TIPO DE LA LIMPIEZA! –CHILLA LA BOLUDA. –EL OTRO DÍA ME ESTABA DESVISTIENDO Y NO SE FUE HASTA QUE NO TERMINÉ DE CAMBIARME DE ROPA.

-ES SU LUGAR, ÉL PUEDE QUEDARSE AHÍ TODO LO QUE QUIERA.

-DE ACUERDO… PERO TENGA EN CUENTA QUE HACE DOS AÑOS QUE TRABAJO ACÁ.

-SI, SI, COMO DIGÁS…

-¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER AHORA? –PREGUNTA EL GUSANITO.

-¡BARRÉ EL PISO! –MANDA EL JEFE.

-¡A LA ORDEN! –EXCLAMA MIENTRAS TOMA UNA ESCOBA Y LIMPIA EL PISO.

-

-

EN EL CAMARÍN PRINCIPAL DEL ESTUDIO, LAS COSAS SON MUY DIFERENTES. SATOSHI ENTRA AL MISMO Y CIERRA DANDO UN FUERTE PORTAZO, ENCIENDE LAS LUCES Y SE ACOMODA EN LA SILLA QUE TIENE FRENTE AL ESPEJO, LUEGO DE PRENDER LAS LUCES, PODEMOS VER EN UNA DE LAS ESQUINAS DEL ESPEJO UNA FOTO, EN LA MISMA SE ENCUENTRAN ASH, MISTY Y BROCK FRENTE AL ESCENARIO DE LA CASA DE ASH, TODOS MUY SONRIENTES Y FELICES, DEBAJO DE ESA, HAY UNA FOTO DE ASH Y MISTY ABRAZADOS Y SONRIENTES FRENTE A UNA ESCENA DE BOSQUE, Y AL LADO DE ESA, UNA DE MAYOR TAMAÑO CON MISTY COMO ÚNICA PERSONA EN LA IMAGEN, EN ELLA LUCE UN DELICADO VESTIDO ROSA EL CUAL LA HACE LUCIR MUCHO MÁS HERMOSA QUE LO USUAL… SATOSHI TOMA DICHA FOTO Y SE DEDICA A CONTEMPLARLA, DE REPENTE SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN LLAMA A LA PUERTA Y ANTES DE PERMITIR EL INGRESO COLOCA LA FOTO EN SU LUGAR…

-

-

-¡PASE! –GRITA MALHUMORADO.

-NO VINE A DISCUTIR CON VOS. –EXCLAMA BROCK MIENTRAS INGRESA AL LUGAR.

-TAKESHI. –DICE SATOSHI. -¿QUÉ OCURRE?

-EL DIRECTOR ESTÁ MUY ENOJADO, ADEMÁS EL JEFE DE PISO DEL ESTUDIO MANDO SUSPENDER LAS GRABACIONES POR HOY.

-QUE SUERTE. –COMENTA SATOSHI. -PODRÉ IR A CASA TEMPRANO.

-NO ESTÉS TAN TRANQUILO. LOS ALTOS CARGOS DE LA PRODUCTORA CONVOCARON UNA REUNION DE EMERGENCIA PARA ESTA TARDE. AL PARECER QUIEREN DISCUTIR SOBRE LO QUE HARÁN CON EL PROGRAMA…

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –PREGUNTA SATO. -¡QUIEREN CANCELAR POKÉMON!

-YO NO DIJE ESO SATOSHI, NO TE PARANOIKIÉS MAL.

-ENTONCES…

-POR LO QUE LLEGUÉ A ESCUCHAR HARÁN CAMBIOS PARA MEJORARLO Y DE ESA FORMA REPUNTAR EL RATING QUE VIENE EN BAJA.

-¡¡¡YA LO DIJE MILES DE VECES!!! –GRITA SATOSHI. –SI QUIEREN QUE EL RATING SUBA HASTA LAS NUBES TIENE QUE VOLVER KASUMI.

-ESO DIO RESULTADO CUANDO ME FUI DE LA SERIE SATOSHI, PERO NO SÉ AHORA…

-ESPEREMOS QUE SI.

-

-

DE REPENTE, EL JEFE DE PISO INGRESA AL CAMARÍN…

-

-

-PERMISO SATOSHI. –PIDE EL JEFE DE PISO.

-YA ESTÁ ADENTRO. –EXCLAMA ENOJADO. -¿PARA QUE PIDE PERMISO?

-ES QUE VI LA PUERTA ABIERTA.

-¿QUÉ SE LE OFRECE? -CUESTIONA SATOSHI.

-EL GERENTE DE CONTENIDOS DE LA PRODUCTORA ME DIO LA ORDEN DE SUSPENDER LAS GRABACIONES POR DOS SEMANAS, POR LO QUE ME AUTORIZARON A DARLES UN DESCANSO POR ESE LAPSO DE TIEMPO.

-PERFECTO. –ACEPTA SATO SIN MUCHO ENTUSIASMO.

-¿DOS SEMANAS, POR QUÉ TANTO TIEMPO? –PREGUNTA TAKESHI.

-ES QUE QUIEREN DECIDIR QUE CAMBIOS HACER EN EL PROGRAMA PARA LA TEMPORADA SIGUIENTE. –COMENTA EL JEFE.

-EL ÚNICO CAMBIO QUE ACEPTARÉ SERÁ EL REGRESO DE KASUMI A LA SERIE.

-¡MISTY YA FUE, OLVIDATE DE ESO! NO REGRESARÁ SU PERSONAJE. –PLANTEA EL SUPERIOR.

-AL PARECER NO SOLO NO ME ESCUCHAN A MÍ SINO QUE IGNORAN EL PÚBLICO… -MURMURA SATOSHI.

-¿Y QUE PASARÁ CON EL PROGRAMA QUE ESTÁBAMOS GRABANDO? ES EL ÚLTIMO DE ESTA TEMPORADA.

-POR LO VISTO LO GRABAREMOS DESPUÉS DE LAS DECISIONES DIRECTIVAS. –SUPONE EL JEFE.

-LO MALO ES QUE NO NOS ADELANTARON LAS VERDADERAS VACACIONES. –MALDICE SATOSHI.

-TRATARÉ DE QUE LAS TENGAMOS NI BIEN FINALICEMOS CON ESTE PROGRAMA QUE NOS QUEDO PENDIENTE. –INTERCEDE EL JEFE.

-¡BUENO SATOSHI! –EXCLAMA TAKESHI PARA DARLE ÁNIMOS A SU AMIGO. -TENDREMOS UN BREVE DESCANSO. ¿COMO LO APROVECHARÁS?

-UNAS VACACIONES CORTAS NO ME VENDRÍAN NADA MAL… -EXPRESA SATOSHI AL PASAR.

-ME IMAGINO CON QUIEN IRÁS. –EXPONE TAKESHI.

-SIEMPRE SALE EN LAS REVISTAS… -DICE SARCÁSTICO SATOSHI.

-

-

RATO MÁS TARDE, SATOSHI REGRESA A SU CASA. AL INGRESAR A LA MISMA…

-

-

-MAMÁ, YA LLEGUÉ. –GRITA SATOSHI EN EL LIVING.

-¡HIJO! –DICE UNA SEÑORA DELGADA Y DE PELOS CASTAÑOS. -¿POR QUÉ LLEGASTE TAN TEMPRANO?

-¿QUÉ OCURRE DELIA? –SE OYE UNA VOZ MASCULINA DECIR.

-ES QUE SATOSHI REGRESO TEMPRANO DEL ESTUDIO.

-¿MI HERMANO REGRESO TEMPRANO? –SE ESCUCHA AHORA A UNA VOZ MÁS JOVEN.

-ASÍ ES SHIGERU. –DICE LA SEÑORA.

-¡VAYA! –DICE UN MUCHACHO DE PELO MARRON QUE INGRESA AL LUGAR. –OTRA VEZ TE PELEASTE CON LA SUPLENTE.

-ALGO ASÍ… -ACEPTA SATOSHI.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE HIJO? –INQUIERE UN SEÑOR ALGO MAYOR QUE APARECE AHORA EN ESCENA.

-¡AY SAMUEL! –EXCLAMA DELIA. –ES QUE SATOSHI VOLVIO A PELEARSE CON ESA CHICA QUE OCUPA EL LUGAR DE KASUMI.

-NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE ADEMÁS SUSPENDIERON LAS GRABACIONES POR DOS SEMANAS, QUIEREN VER QUE HACER CON EL PROGRAMA.

-¡¡¡VAN A SUSPENDER POKÉMON!!! –EXCLAMAN LOS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO.

-SI ES ASÍ NOS QUEDAMOS TODOS SIN TRABAJO. –SOLLOZA DELIA.

-YA NADIE NECESITARÁ AL PROFESOR OAK. –DICE EL HOMBRE MAYOR.

-Y YO YA NO PODRÉ SALIR CON LAS PORRISTAS QUE ME CONTRATAN PARA MIS APARICIONES. –COMENTA EL OTRO MUCHACHO.

-¡NADIE DIJO ESO! –EXPRESA SATOSHI. –ADEMÁS PODREMOS SEGUIR HACIENDO NUESTROS PAPELES EN ALGÚN CIRCO O ALGO ASÍ…

-¿QUIÉN HACE ESAS COSAS RARAS? –PLANTEA EL MUCHACHO.

-MEJOR NO DIGO NADA… -MURMURA SATOSHI.

-¡GARY OAK ES UNO SOLO, Y ESE SOY YO! –DICE EL MUCHACHO.

-CALMATE SHIGERU. –INTERCEDE SATOSHI.

-YO AÚN NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TENGO QUE SER EL ABUELO DE MI PROPIO HIJO EN LA SERIE. –COMENTA EL HOMBRE.

-AL MENOS YO CONSERVO MI ROL FAMILIAR EN LA MISMA –DICE LA SEÑORA.

-¡PERDEREMOS NUESTRO TRABAJO! –EXCLAMA EL SEÑOR.

-TRANQUILIZATE SAMY. –INTERCEDE LA SEÑORA.

-¡CALMENSÉ TODOS! –DICE SATOSHI. –CONTAMOS CON EL APOYO DEL PÚBLICO…

-

-

SILENCIO SEPULCRAL…

-

-

-¿CONTAMOS?

-

-

SILENCIO…

-

-

-DE TODAS MANERAS OFERTAS LABORALES TENDREMOS. –TRANQUILIZA SATOSHI.

-ESCUCHE EL RUMOR DE QUE KASUMI TUVO VARIAS OFERTAS LABORALES. –COMENTA DELIA.

-A MÍ NO ME DIJO NADA. –RESPONDE SATOSHI.

-POR QUE NO VAS A VISITARLA, APROVECHÁ QUE VINISTE TEMPRANO. –SUGIERE SHIGERU.

-¡BUENA IDEA HERMANO! –ACCEDE SATOSHI. -¡ME VOY YA MISMO! –GRITA MIENTRAS CORRE HACIA LA PUERTA.

-COMÉ ALGO PRIMERO HIJO. –PLANTEA DELIA.

-¡TENÉS RAZON MAMÁ! –DICE MIENTRAS SE FRENA EN SECO FRENTE A LA PUERTA.

-

-

LUEGO DE QUE LA FAMILIA TOMARA UNA BUENA MERIENDA, ASH SE DIRIGE HASTA LA CASA DE SU AMIGA KASUMI, LA ACTRIZ QUE INTERPRETA A MISTY. (NDA: ¿hace falta la aclaraciOn? Oo) AL LLEGAR A UNA CASA DE DOS PLANTAS Y LADRILLOS A LA VISTA SE DETIENE FRENTE A LA PUERTA, TOMA AIRE Y TOCA EL TIMBRE. LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y APARECE UNA CHICA…

-

-

-¡AH HOLA SATOSHI! –EXCLAMA LA CHICA. –DE SEGURO VINISTE A VERLA A KASUMI.

-HOLA DIANA, ASÍ ES… VINE A VERLA.

-PASÁ, ESTÁ EN SU CUARTO. –ANUNCIA DIANA.

-¿QUIÉN ES HIJA? –PREGUNTA UNA SEÑORA DE PELOS AZULES QUE APARECE ALLÍ.

-SATOSHI MAMÁ, VIENE A VERLA A KASUMI.

-BUENAS TARDES SEÑORA JULIANA. –SALUDA SATOSHI. –VINE A VER A KASUMI.

-ESTÁ EN SU CUARTO, CREO QUE ENSAYANDO UNA OBRA DE TEATRO.

-ENTONCES ES CIERTO, LE OFRECIERON TRABAJO. –COMENTA SATO.

-SI, PERO ESPERÁ MEJOR A QUE ELLA TE LO CUENTE… ¡AY! –PROFIERE LA SEÑORA –ME OLVIDÉ QUE TENGO QUE PLANCHAR EL TRAJE DE POLICÍA. –LA OFICIAL JENNY NO PUEDE APARECER CON EL TRAJE DESARREGLADO.

-AÚN NO ENTIENDO PORQUE USTED PREFIERE ARREGLAR LOS VESTUARIOS EN SU CASA. –COMENTA SATO CON UNA SONRISA.

-ES QUE SIGO ACOSTUMBRADA AL TRABAJO TEATRAL.

-¡SATOSHI! –YA QUE VENÍS DEL ESTUDIO, NO ESCUCHASTE DE CASUALIDAD… SI MI HERMANITA VOLVERÁ A GRABAR POKÉMON CON USTEDES.

-CREEME QUE LUCHO POR ESO TODOS LOS DÍAS. –LO MÁS QUE SÉ ES QUE SE SUSPENDIERON LAS GRABACIONES HASTA TANTO LA PLANTA DIRECTIVA RESUELVA QUE HACER CON LA SERIE Y…

-¿¿¿NOS DEJARÁN A TODOS SIN EMPLEO??? –CHILLAN DIANA Y SU MAMÁ.

-¡¡¡YO NO DIJE ESO!!! -¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN TODOS CON ESE MISMO TEMOR?

-¡YA DEJARON A MI HIJA SIN TRABAJO! –PROTESTA JULIANA.

-Y A MÍ Y A MIS OTRAS HERMANAS NOS CONVOCAN CADA MUERTE DE OBISPO –PROTESTA DIANA.

-JOANA Y YO NOS SALVAMOS POR LA IDEA QUE TUVIERON DE QUE TODAS LAS JENNYS Y JOYS SE PAREZCAN. –AFIRMA JULIANA.

-¡QUÉ PASA QUE HAY TANTOS GRITOS! –SE ESCUCHA REZONGAR A ALGUIEN QUE BAJA POR LAS ESCALERAS.

-¡KASUMI! –PROFIERE SATOSHI AL VERLA. –QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE.

-SATOSHI… -MURMURA ELLA LIGERAMENTE SONROJADA. –PERO SI NOS VIMOS AYER…

-SI, LO SÉ, PERO…

-¿PERO QUE SATOSHI? –INQUIERE KASUMI.

-TE… TE… -TARTAMUDEA SATOSHI. -¡TENGO NOTICIAS DEL ESTUDIO!

-¿QUÉ NOTICIAS?

-SUSPENDIERON LAS GRABACIONES POR DOS SEMANAS. AL PARECER VAN A DECIDIR QUE NUEVOS CAMBIOS HARÁN EN LA SERIE PARA LEVANTAR EL RATING.

-ESPERO LES VAYA BIEN. –DICE KASUMI CON UNA LIGERA IRONÍA. –DÉBORA Y YO ESTAMOS PREPARANDO UNA OBRA DE TEATRO QUE ESTRENAREMOS ESTE VERANO EN MARDEL.

-¡DÉBORA! –EXCLAMA SATOSHI. -¡CUÁNTO HACE QUE NO LA VEO! MÁS O MENOS DESDE QUE ELLA GRABO CON NOSOTROS EL CAPÍTULO DEL MINI DITTO.

-SI, ASÍ ES, LES PEDÍ A LOS PRODUCTORES QUE LA CONTRATEN PARA QUE SEA MI PARTENER EN LA OBRA.

-ENTONCES… ¿VAS A TRABAJAR EN TEATRO?

-ALGO TENGO QUE HACER SATO. NO QUIERO GASTARME LOS AHORROS.

-MEJOR LOS DEJAMOS SOLOS. –PLANTEA JULIANA.

-MEJOR MAMÁ. –ACEPTA DIANA. –QUE HABLEN TRANQUILOS.

-Y… ¿QUÉ OBRA VAS A INTERPRETAR?

-UNA QUE ESCRIBIO ANA SILVIA. TRATA DE DOS HERMANAS QUE TIENE QUE LUCHAR PARA RECONQUISTAR A SUS AMORES PERDIDOS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE TERMINAN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y…

-¿Y QUE MÁS KASUMI? –PREGUNTA SATO CON IMPACIENCIA.

-¿VINISTE SOLO A CONTARME LO DEL ESTUDIO O A ALGUNA OTRA COSA MÁS? –PREGUNTA KASUMI CON SUSPICACIA.

-¡SI! VINE SOLO A ESO…

-MMM… ¿SEGURO?

-BUENO, NO… –MURMURA. –TAMBIÉN VINE PORQUE TE EXTRAÑO.

-GRACIAS SATOSHI… -SUSPIRA KASUMI SONROJADA.

-Y ADEMÁS COMO NOS DIERON DOS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES VINE A INVITARTE A QUE VAYAMOS DE VIAJE LOS DOS SOLOS… -DICE COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO.

-¿DE VERDAD ME LO PEDÍS?

-SI KASUMI, QUIERO QUE VENGÁS CONMIGO AL VIAJE Y…

-¿ADONDE IREMOS? –INQUIERE KASUMI.

-HABÍA PENSADO QUE VAYAMOS A MARDEL, EL TIEMPO ESTÁ MUY LINDO ASÍ QUE UNOS DÍAS EN LA PLAYA NO NOS VENDRÁN MAL, ADEMÁS…

-¡PERFECTO! –EXCLAMA KASUMI. –ACEPTO SATOSHI, DE PASO ME VIENE BIEN PARA TERMINAR LOS DETALLES DE CONTRATACION DEL TEATRO PARA LA TEMPORADA DE VERANO EN MARDEL. -¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! SATOSHI Y YO NOS VAMOS A MARDEL DE VACACIONES, Y DE PASO CONTRATARÉ EL TEATRO PARA HACER TEMPORADA ALLÁ…

-¡DE ACUERDO HIJA! –EXCLAMA JULIANA QUE SE ENCONTRABA ESCONDIDA DETRÁS DE UNAS CORTINAS.

-¡QUE LO DISFRUTÉS! –EXCLAMAN TRES CHICAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN TRAS LA MISMA CORTINA.

-HERMANAS… ¿ESTABAN ESPIANDO? –PREGUNTA KASUMI ENROJECIDA.

-¿ESCUCHARON TODO? –DICE SATO AVERGONZADO.

-NO TIENE NADA DE MALO HIJA, SOMOS MODERNAS…

-¡AYYY! PERO AL MENOS DEJENMÉ TENER INTIMIDAD CON SATO.

-¿TU MAMÁ YA LO SABE? –PREGUNTA UNA DE LAS HERMANAS A SATOSHI.

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS LILIANA, ELLA NO VA A TENER PROBLEMAS EN DEJARME IR.

-¿Y VAN A IR LOS DOS SOLOS? –PREGUNTA LA OTRA HERMANA.

-ASÍ ES DIANA. –CONTESTA KASUMI.

-¿YA ARMARON LOS BOLSOS PARA EL VIAJE? –PREGUNTA LA ÚLTIMA DE LAS HERMANAS.

-NO VIVIANA, LO ARMAREMOS AHORA, ASÍ SALIMOS CUANTO ANTES. –CONTESTA SATO.

-PERO… ¿ADONDE IRÁN? –PREGUNTA JULIANA.

-¡A MARDEL MAMÁ! –EXCLAMA KASUMI.

-¡SI, ESO LO SÉ! –RESPONDE JULIANA. –ME REFIERO A QUE EN DONDE SE HOSPEDARAN.

-¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!! –EXCLAMAN KASUMI Y SATOSHI AL MISMO TIEMPO.

-MAMI… -SUPLICA KASUMI. –PODRÍAS PRESTARNOS…

-¿QUÉ COSA HIJA? ¿LAS SOMBRILLAS? –CONTESTA LA SEÑORA.

-ESTE… DIGO… -PROSIGUE KASUMI. –TE IBA A PEDIR…

-¿QUÉ TE PRESTE EL CHALET QUE TENEMOS EN EL BARRIO LOS TRONCOS? –DICE JULIANA.

-¡SI, ESO! –PROFIERE KASUMI.

-NO.

-¡PERO POR QUE MAMÁ! –CHILLA KASUMI.

-LO ALQUILÉ, NO CREÍ QUE SE NECESITARÍA…

-¡AYYY! ¿Y AHORA DONDE IREMOS?

-LE PEDIRÉ A MAMÁ EL NUESTRO. ESE ESTÁ DESOCUPADO. –SUGIERE SATOSHI.

-¡¡¡LLAMALA YA POR TELÉFONO!!! –ORDENA KASUMI.

-ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN… -ACEPTA SATO MIENTRAS SE DIRIGE AL TELÉFONO.

-

-

LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS DE CHARLA TELEFONICA, SATOSHI RECIBE LA APROBACION DE SU FAMILIA…

-

-

-¡PERFECTO! –CELEBRA KASUMI CON LA NOTICIA.

-NOS VAMOS ESTA MISMA NOCHE. –DICTAMINA SATO. –PAPÁ NOS LLEVA EN EL AUTO Y NOS DEJA ALLÁ.

-ME PARECE BIEN. -APRUEBA KASUMI.

-TE PASO A BUSCAR A ESO DE LAS OCHO. –COMENTA SATO.

-SI… MÁS O MENOS A ESA HORA… -ACUERDA KASUMI.

-¡DE ACUERDO! NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO. –ASIENTE SATO.

-

-

SATOSHI SALE DE LA RESIDENCIA Y REGRESA APRESURADO A LA SUYA, LUEGO DE EMPACAR ACELERADAMENTE SUS PERTENENCIAS SE DISPONE A CENAR. FINALIZADA LA CENA, SAMUEL Y ÉL EMPRENDEN EL VIAJE HASTA LA MANSION DE KASUMI PARA INICIAR SUS VACACIONES…

-

-

-¡KASUMI! –GRITA SATO DESDE AFUERA DE LA VIVIENDA. -¡APURATE QUE YA NOS VAMOS!

-¡HIJO! –LO REPRENDE SAMUEL. –SÉ MÁS DELICADO, AL MENOS AYUDALA CON SU EQUIPAJE.

-¡PERO PAPÁ! –DISIENTE SATOSHI. –NOS VAMOS POR DIEZ DÍAS, NO CREO QUE LLEVE TANTA ROPA…

-¡¡¡AYUDAME CON ESTO SATO!!! –EXCLAMA KASUMI DESDE LA PUERTA DE LA CASA.

-

-

AL DARSE VUELTA, SATOSHI VE A KASUMI CARGANDO DOS ENORMES BOLSOS Y UNA VALIJA GIGANTESCA…

-

-

-¡PERO… KASUMI! –CHILLA SATO. -¿QUÉ TE TRAJISTE?

-ES QUE MI MAMÁ ME RECORDO QUE CONCERTÉ UNA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA EN EL HOTEL PROVINCIAL DE MARDEL PARA ANUNCIAR EL ESTRENO DE MI OBRA DE TEATRO… Y NO QUERÍA ESTAR DESARREGLADA…

-AYYYY…. –SUSPIRA SATO MIENTRAS LA AYUDA CON LOS BULTOS.

-¡JEJE! TE LO DIJE HIJO…

-MEJOR NO DIGÁS NADA VIEJO… -PROTESTA SATO MIENTRAS CARGA LAS COSAS EN EL BAÚL DEL AUTO.

-¡CHAU MAMÁ! –SALUDA KASUMI.

-ADIOS SEÑORA JULIANA. –GRITA ASH. –CHAU CHICAS.

-¡CHAU HERMANITA! –SALUDAN LAS OTRAS CHICAS.

-NOS VEREMOS HIJA, TE LLAMARÉ AL CELULAR. –ACLARA JULIANA.

-CHAU, CUIDENSÉ USTEDES TAMBIÉN. –ASIENTE KASUMI. –SALUDALO A PAPÁ.

-

-

LUEGO DE ACOMODARSE EN EL VEHÍCULO, KASUMI Y SATO SE DESPIDEN DE LA FAMILIA DE ESTA Y EMPRENDEN EL VIAJE HACIA SUS MERECIDAS VACACIONES… JULIANA Y SUS OTRAS HIJAS CONTEMPLAN COMO SE ALEJA EL AUTO DE SAMUEL LLEVANDO CONSIGO A SU HIJA, POR LO QUE…

-

-

-¡YA SE FUERON! –COMENTA JULIANA. – HIJAS, YA SABEN LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER.

-¡¡¡A LA CUATRO POR CUATRO!!! –EXCLAMAN LAS TRES HERMOSAS CHICAS A CORO.

-ALLÁ NOS ESPERA SU PADRE, ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁ CASI TODO LISTO. –MANIFIESTA JULIANA CON UNA SONRISA.

-

-

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LOS ESTUDIOS YOGAKUKÁN, VEMOS QUE UN ALTO EJECUTIVO SE ENCUENTRA HACIENDO LLAMADAS TELEFONICAS… EL MISMO VISTE MUY DESALIÑADAMENTE, LUCE UNA BARBA HIRSUTA Y CAMINA DE UN LADO AL OTRO DE SU AMPLIO DESPACHO GESTICULANDO CADA PALABRA CON SUS BRAZOS, SUS PIERNAS PARECEN ESTAR CHUECAS YA QUE CAMINA DE UNA MANERA MUY PARTICULAR…

-

-

-SI, ESO DIJE. –VOCIFERA POR EL TELÉFONO EL JERARCA TELEVISIVO. –ME LLAMAN A TODOS LOS GUIONISTAS DE LA SERIE, TIENEN QUE ESTAR AQUÍ EN LA REUNION DE MAÑANA. ¡NO, NO ME INTERESA! LOS UBICAN EN DONDE SE ENCUENTREN…

-SEÑOR SUÁREZ. –INTERRUMPE UNA MUJER. –LO LLAMA MARIO PERLINI POR LA LÍNEA DOS.

-¡AH PERFECTO! –ASIENTE EL EJECUTIVO. –ESPERABA SU LLAMADA, DÍGALE QUE YA LO ATIENDO, SI.

-ENTENDIDO. –ASIENTE LA MUJER MIENTRAS SALE DEL DESPACHO.

-MAÑANA A LAS 14 TENEMOS LA REUNION, ALLÍ SE DECIDIRÁ EL FUTURO DE POKÉMON. ¡CHAU! –Y CUELGA EL TELÉFONO.

-

-

SUÁREZ DIGITA UNOS NÚMEROS EN EL TELÉFONO, CUANDO LOGRA CONTACTAR CON LA OTRA LÍNEA, COMIENZA A HABLAR…

-

-

-¡HOLA MARIO! QUE SUERTE QUE ME LLAMASTE…-MANIFIESTA SUÁREZ POR TELÉFONO. -¿QUÉ, QUE QUERÉS INVERTIR EN POKÉMON? SI, SI, DE ACUERDO… ¡NO! NO MARITO… NO ME PONGÁS ESAS CONDICIONES… -SUPLICA SUÁREZ. –TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR… PERO, PERO… ESCUCHAME… -¡PERO QUE DOLOBU! YA ME CORTO… ¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO? ¡MA SI! MAÑANA VEMOS…

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**-**

**-**

¡AJAJAJA! Y PENSAR QUE SOLO IBA A SER UN ONE SHOT FIC :P PERO BUENO, SE ME FUERON OCURRIENDO MÁS Y MÁS COSAS POR LO QUE ESTE SERÁ MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE CREÍ EN UN PRINCIPIO. ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO LA IDEA, EL CAPÍTULO QUE VIENE TIENE AÚN MÁS COSAS E INCLUSO INCLUÍ A VARIOS PARTICIPANTES DEL FFNET, ELLOS YA LO SABEN, SÍ QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE. LES RECOMIENDO MUY ESPECIALMENTE MI ANTERIOR FIC: "CENTELLA BLANCA" LA CONTINUACION DE ESE SERÁ PARA DENTRO DE UN MES… APROXIMADAMENTE… AGRADEZCO A GIGI POR SU REVIEW, ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y DE QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN AYUDANTE DE CENTELLA. BUENO, ESPERO VERLOS A TODOS LA SEMANA PROXIMA. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

JULIAN MANES

-

-

MERECIDAS VACACIONES: DICIEMBRE 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, EXCEPTO MARIO PERLINI, ADRIAN SUÁREZ Y ALGUNOS NOMBRES, SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/ASOCIADAS.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**MERECIDAS VACACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO DOS.**

-

-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, MUY TEMPRANO, SATO Y KASUMI LLEGAN A MARDEL, LA CIUDAD FELIZ. SAMUEL LOS AYUDA A BAJAR LAS COSAS DEL AUTO E INMEDIATAMENTE PARTE DE REGRESO A LA GRAN CIUDAD. AL ENCONTRARSE LOS DOS SOLOS, COMIENZAN A CAVILAR SOBRE LO QUE HARÁN…

-

-

-BUENO, YA ESTAMOS ACÁ KASUMI… ¿QUÉ HACEMOS? –PREGUNTA SATOSHI.

-PODEMOS IR A LA PLAYA, ASÍ CAMINAMOS UN POCO A LA ORILLA DEL MAR…

-O QUE TE PARECE SI VAMOS A COMPRAR LA COMIDA…

-¡AY SATO! –PROTESTA KASUMI. –SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN LA COMIDA…

-ES QUE, TAMPOCO DESAYUNAMOS. –ACLARA SATOSHI. –PAPÁ SE FUE ANTES DE QUE NOS PUDIERA HACER EL DESAYUNO…

-NO HABÍA PENSADO EN ESO… -MANIFIESTA KASUMI. -¿Y AHORA QUIEN NOS HARÁ DE COMER? MI COCINERA NO VINO…

-LA MÍA TAMPOCO… -AGREGA SATO.

-TENDREMOS QUE IR A RESTAURANTES…

-¡¡¡RESTAURANTES!!! –CHILLA SATO. –SABÉS LOS LÍOS QUE SUELEN ARMARSE EN LOS RESTAURANTES CADA VEZ QUE NOS VEN JUNTOS…

-ES VERDAD… -ASIENTE KASUMI. –PERO NO CREO QUE HAYA MUCHA GENTE EN ESTA ÉPOCA DEL AÑO, RECIÉN PRINCIPIAMOS DICIEMBRE, NO SUELE HABER MUCHA GENTE EN LA PLAYA…

-DE TODAS FORMAS ES MEJOR ESTAR PREVENIDOS.

-

-

MIENTRAS ELLOS DIALOGAN EN EL INTERIOR DEL EDIFICIO, EN EL EXTERIOR UNA MISTERIOSA FIGURA VESTIDA COMPLETAMENTE CON ROPAJES NEGROS, ANTEOJOS NEGROS Y SOMBRERO NEGRO, COSA EXTRAÑA PARA LA ÉPOCA Y LA TEMPERATURA, SE ENCUENTRA ESPIANDO A LA FELIZ PAREJA A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANA… E INFORMANDO DE LO QUE OCURRE A TRAVÉS DE UN RADIOTRANSMISOR.

-

-

-MADRE SUPERIORA, AQUÍ HERMANA MAYOR, ¡CAMBIO! –EXPRESA A TRAVÉS DEL APARATO.

-AQUÍ MADRE SUPERIORA, ¿CUÁLES SON LAS NOVEDADES? CAMBIO. –SE OYE LA RESPUESTA.

-POR LO VISTO LA PAREJA SE ENCUENTRA SOLA EN EL RECINTO. CAMBIO.

-MUY BIEN, PROSIGA CON LA INVESTIGACION. CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-

-

SATOSHI PRESIENTE ALGO, DE INMEDIATO SE DA VUELTA Y LLEGA A PERCIBIR A LA MISTERIOSA FIGURA OCULTÁNDOSE DEBAJO DE LA VENTANA…

-

-

-¿PASA ALGO SATO? –INTERROGA MISTY.

-CREÍ VER ALGO… TAL VEZ ALGÚN PERIODISTA DEL ESPECTÁCULO…

-¡NO EMPECÉS! –PROTESTA KASUMI. –NADIE SABE QUE VINIMOS ACÁ, ADEMÁS…

-ADEMÁS ESTA ES LA CASA DE MIS VIEJOS, TODOS LA CONOCEN…

-EN ESO TENÉS RAZON. –AFIRMA KASUMI RESIGNADA. –PERO DE TODAS FORMAS SATO…

-¿QUÉ PASA KASUMI?

-¡¡¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!! –VOCIFERA KASUMI. –NO COMIMOS NADA DESDE QUE CENAMOS ANOCHE…

-¡¡¡AYYY!!! DISCULPAME KASUMI… ES MI CULPA, TENDRÍA QUE HABERLO PREVISTO…

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS, VAMOS A ALGÚN LADO A TOMAR UN CAFÉ CON LECHE Y MEDIALUNAS…

-

-

ANTE ESTE COMENTARIO, EL INFORMANTE MISTERIOSO SE DISPONE A ENTREGAR LAS NOVEDADES…

-

-

-ATENTA MADRE SUPERIORA, LA PAREJA SE DISPONE A ABANDONAR EL EDIFICIO, AL PARECER VAN A CONSUMIR EL DESAYUNO…

-¡QUE NO SE VAYAN A CUALQUIER LADO! –ORDENAN POR RADIO. –GUIALOS ADONDE SE ENCUENTRA HERMANA MEDIANA. –CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-¡CARAJO! –EXCLAMA. -¿COMO LE HARÉ PARA GUIARLOS? ¡YA SÉ! –MURMURA MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR.

-

-

MIENTRAS…

-

-

-¡DALE KASUMI! –CHILLA UN IMPACIENTE SATOSHI DELANTE DE UNA PUERTA CERRADA. –APURATE QUE PARA CUANDO TERMINÉS VAMOS A TENER QUE ALMORZAR…

-ESTÁ BIEN, PASA QUE ME QUIERO VESTIR DE MANERA TAL QUE PUEDA PASAR DESAPERCIBIDA… -GRITA KASUMI DESDE EL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA.

-¿PERO Y QUIEN TE VA A VER?

-LOS PERIODISTAS…

-¡VAYA! Y DESPUÉS ME DICE PERSEGUIDO A MÍ…

-

-

CUANDO KASUMI FINALMENTE ABANDONA LA HABITACION, LA VEMOS VESTIDA CON UN TOP ROSADO Y UNA DELICADA MINIFALDA DEL MISMO TONO, ADEMÁS TIENE PUESTAS UNAS SANDALIAS BLANCAS QUE HACEN JUEGO CON EL SOMBRERO DEL MISMO COLOR Y LOS ANTEOJOS AL TONO…

-

-

-KA… KASUMI… -TARTAMUDEA UN BABOSO SATO. –TE VER… HERMOSA.

-GRACIAS SATO, PERO APURATE ANTES DE QUE SE NOS HAGA MÁS TARDE.

-

-

FINALMENTE, LA PAREJITA LOGRA SALIR, PERO NI BIEN LOGRAN GANAR LA VEREDA, SON ABORDADOS POR UNA CHICA QUE SE ENCUENTRA REPARTIENDO PANFLETOS DE UN LOCAL DE COMIDAS…

-

-

-¡PASEN Y APROVECHEN NUESTRAS OFERTAS! –PROCLAMA LA CHICA. –DESAYUNOS A PRECIOS PROMOCIONALES, COMEN DOS AL PRECIO DE UNO…

-NO NOS VENDRÍA MAL ESA PROMOCION. –SUGIERE KASUMI.

-ME PARECE BIEN, YA QUE ESTAMOS ALGO CORTOS DE MONEDA…

-¡AQUÍ TIENEN! –DICE LA CHICA MIENTRAS LE ENTREGA VARIOS DE LOS VOLANTES. –TENEMOS COMIDA MUY SABROSA, LA MEJOR DE TODA LA COSTA ATLÁNTICA…

-SI, SI, DE ACUERDO. –EXCLAMA SATO. -¿PERO EN DONDE QUEDA?

-¡CORRIENTES Y LURO! –ESTAMOS CERCA. –CONFIRMA LA PROMOTORA.

-¿LURO Y CORRIENTES? –BALBUCEA SATO. –NOSOTROS ESTAMOS EN… ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS KASUMI?

-¡NUEVE DE JULIO Y SANTA FE! –GRITA KASUMI. ¡NO RECORDÁS NI LA DIRECCION DE LA CASA DE TUS VIEJOS SIQUIERA!

-BUENO, SOY ALGO DESPISTADO A VECES…

-¡ADIOS CHICOS, QUE LO DISFRUTEN! –VOCIFERA LA CHICA MIENTRAS SE ALEJA A LA GRAN CARRERA Y EN ZIGZAG DE ELLOS.

-BASTANTE EXTRAÑA ESA PROMOTORA. –DICE SATO MIENTRAS LA VE ALEJARSE CON SU TRADICIONAL CARA DE BOBO.

-NI QUE LO DIGÁS…

-¡NO IMPORTA! LUEGO DE ESTO NOS VAMOS UN POCO A LA PLAYA, YA TENGO GANAS DE MOJARME LAS PATAS EN EL AGUA. –COMENTA SATO.

-POR SUERTE YA ME PUSE LA BIKINI.

-MENOS MAL QUE YO TAMBIÉN VINE PREPARADO.

-

-

UNA BREVE CAMINATA LLEVA A SATOSHI Y KASUMI HASTA EL RESTAURANTE EN QUE TOMARÁN EL DESAYUNO. AL LLEGAR AL MISMO, NOTAN QUE EL MISMO ES BASTANTE DISCRETO Y QUE CUENTA CON SITIOS ALEJADOS DE LAS VENTANAS COMO PARA PODER COMER CALMADAMENTE…

-

-

-¿TE GUSTA ESTE LUGAR KASUMI? –INTERROGA SATO.

-ES BASTANTE AGRADABLE, ADEMÁS NO SE VE LLENO DE GENTE. –RESPONDE ELLA.

-¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS! –EXCLAMA UNA CHICA QUE SALE A RECIBIRLOS. –BIENVENIDOS A PIA CARROT. EL MEJOR RESTAURANTE DE MARDEL. (NDA: otro homenaje al anime :p) SOY AZUSA, PASEN POR AQUÍ POR FAVOR.

-BUENOS DÍAS. –RESPONDEN AMBOS.

-LES PUEDO OFRECER UN DESAYUNO CONTINENTAL A SOLO CINCO EUROS CADA UNO, O MEJOR AÚN, UN DESAYUNO AMERICANO A SIETE CINCUENTA… -OFRECE AZUSA.

-GRACIAS, PERO TOMAREMOS NADA MÁS QUE UN CAFÉ CON LECHE Y MEDIALUNAS. –ADMITE KASUMI.

-SI, LA PROMOCION DE "COMEN DOS PAGA UNO" –CONFIRMA SATO.

-DE ACUERDO… -ACEPTA AZUSA. PASEN POR AQUÍ, LOS UBICARÉ EN UNA BUENA MESA.

-QUE SEA LEJOS DE LAS VENTANAS POR FAVOR. –ACLARA KASUMI.

-NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ESO. –SOSTIENE AZUSA.

-

-

AZUSA LOS LLEVA HASTA UNA MESA MUY COMODA SITUADA LEJOS DE LAS VENTANAS Y CERCA DE LA BARRA, UNA VEZ UBICADOS ALLÍ, AZUSA LES TOMA EL PEDIDO Y SE ALEJA PARA SOLICITARLO A LA COCINA. SATOSHI Y KASUMI SE RELAJAN Y COMIENZA A CONVERSAR, PERO NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE CERCA DE ELLOS, HAY OTRA CHICA MISTERIOSA VESTIDA DE NEGRO…

-

-

-MADRE SUPERIORA, AQUÍ HERMANA MEDIANA, LA PAREJA LLEGO AL SITIO. CAMBIO. –DICE LA CHICA.

-PERFECTO, COMENZAREMOS CON EL OPERATIVO EN DOS MINUTOS. –RESPONDEN POR LA RADIO. –CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-

-

MIENTRAS, SATOSHI Y KASUMI SE DISTIENDEN CONTINUANDO CON SU CHARLA…

-

-

-ESTA TARDE IRÉ A FIRMAR EL CONTRATO PARA EMPEZAR CON LA OBRA DE TEATRO. –DICE KASUMI.

-¡QUE BUENO! –EXCLAMA SATO. –ME GUSTARÍA ACOMPAÑARTE…

-¡ES QUE QUIERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑÉS! –SOLICITA KASUMI. –ES… MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ. –DICE ELLA RUBORIZADA.

-DE ACUERDO. –ACEPTA SATO CON UNA SONRISA.

-ADEMÁS LUEGO DE LA FIRMA DEL CONTRATO TENDREMOS LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA.

-¿TENDREMOS? –SE SORPRENDE SATO.

-BUENO, TENDRÉ YO SOLA… -ACLARA KASUMI. –LA ORGANIZO MI MAMÁ PARA PODER PROMOCIONAR LA OBRA DE TEATRO.

-AJA… -COMENTA SATO CON DESINTERÉS. –PERO… QUERÍA PREGUNTARTE ALGO.

-SI, DECIME.

-KASUMI… ¿ES CIERTO QUE TE OFRECIERON OTROS TRABAJOS?

-¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO? –MANIFIESTA KASUMI UN TANTO MALHUMORADA.

-VOS SABÉS COMO SON, SIEMPRE SE CORREN RUMORES…

-BUENO, NO TE MENTIRÉ… -SUSPIRA KASUMI. –ME OFRECIERON INCORPORARME AL ELENCO DE INU YASHA.

-¿EN SERIO? –EXCLAMA SATOSHI SORPRENDIDO.

-SI, ASÍ ES, PERO NO ESTOY AL TANTO DE LAS NEGOCIACIONES, ES MI MAMÁ LA QUE SE OCUPA…

-¿Y QUE PAPEL HARÍAS?

-SERÍA UNA DE LAS COLABORADORAS DE KIKIO. ELLA AHORA TIENE A DOS CHICOS JUNTO A ELLA, LUEGO SE INCORPORARÍA OTRA ASISTENTE Y ESA SERÍA YO.

-QUE SUERTE QUE TE DIERON ESA POSIBILIDAD…

-NO LO SÉ… -MURMURA KASUMI. –EN REALIDAD A MI ME GUSTARÍA PODER VOLVER A TRABAJAR CON VOS, A TU LADO. –DICE ELLA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LE TOMA LAS MANOS A SATO PRODUCIENDO EL RUBOR GENERALIZADO DEL MUCHACHO.

-A MI TAMBIÉN KASUMI… ME... ME SENTIRÍA MUY FELIZ DE VOLVER A TRABAJAR CON VOS…

-

-

EN ESE MOMENTO, SATOSHI SE ANIMA Y COMIENZA A ACERCARSE HACIA KASUMI, ELLA, PRESINTIENDO LAS INTENCIONES DEL MUCHACHO, CIERRA SUS OJOS Y PREPARA SUS LABIOS PARA LO QUE VENDRÁ. AL VERLA TAN DECIDIDA, SATOSHI SE APROXIMA A ELLA DISPUESTO A BESAR A KASUMI CUANDO DE REPENTE…

-

-

-DISCULPEN QUE LOS INTERRUMPA MUCHACHOS. –EXCLAMA UNA VOZ FEMENINA QUE LOS HACE SOBRESALTAR. –SOY RYOKU, LA GERENTE DE ESTA SUCURSAL DE PIA CARROT Y QUERÍA OFRECERLES UNA PROMOCION MUY ESPECIAL. –OFERTA LA MUJER DE PELO ZANAHORIA Y ANTEOJOS.

-SI… SI, USTED DIRÁ. –ASIENTE SATOSHI.

-¿QUÉ QUIERE OFRECERNOS? –INTERROGA KASUMI.

-POR EMPEZAR, ES TODO UN HONOR QUE USTEDES DOS VENGAN A COMER A NUESTRO RESTAURANTE, NO ES MUY FRECUENTADO POR LAS ESTRELLAS DE TELEVISION, Y MENOS POR DOS JOVENES EXITOSOS…

-BUENO, GRACIAS… -DICEN ELLOS CON MODESTIA.

-QUISIERA OFRECERLES LA SIGUIENTE PROMOCION.

-USTED DIRÁ. –ACEPTA KASUMI.

-QUISIERA OFRECERLES UN DESAYUNO GRATIS POR CADA UNO DE LOS DÍAS QUE DURE SU ESTADÍA EN MARDEL, Y DESCUENTOS MUY IMPORTANTES EN LAS DEMÁS CONSUMICIONES…

-¿A CAMBIO DE QUE? –PREGUNTA SATO DESCONFIADO.

-A CAMBIO DE UNAS PEQUEÑAS PROMOCIONES, FOTOS, PUBLICIDADES Y DEMÁS…

-¿PODEMOS PENSARLO? –AGREGA SATOSHI.

-SI, NO HAY INCONVENIENTES. –ACEPTA LA GERENTE. –LES ENVIARÉ SU PEDIDO Y LUEGO ME DARÁN LA RESPUESTA. –AFIRMA MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DE LA MESA.

-¿QUÉ HACEMOS? –PLANTEA KASUMI A SATOSHI.

-PROBEMOS QUE TAL ES LA COMIDA, Y SI ES BUENA ACEPTAMOS.

-PERO, ES QUE NO TENÍA GANAS DE TRABAJAR EN VACACIONES…

-SERÁ UNA VEZ. –ACLARA SATOSHI.

-ESO ESPERO. –MURMURA KASUMI. -ADEMÁS NOS VA A VENIR BIEN… YA QUE NO TENDREMOS QUE COCINAR NI GASTAR MUCHO EN COMIDA.

-ENTONCES… ¿ACEPTAMOS? –PLANTEA SATO.

-SI, PERO AVERIGÜEMOS BIEN ANTES DE FIRMAR O DE ACEPTAR DE ENTRADA, HAY QUE SABER NEGOCIAR, DICE SIEMPRE MAMÁ. –ACLARA KASUMI.

-PERFECTO.

-

-

EN ESE INSTANTE, AZUSA LES LLEVA LA COMIDA A SATO Y KASUMI, PERO EN VEZ DE LO PEDIDO SE ENCUENTRAN CON UN SUCULENTO DESAYUNO CONTINENTAL…

-

-

-PERO… ESTO NO ES LO PEDIDO. –EXCLAMA SATO SORPRENDIDO.

-SI, LO SÉ. –AFIRMA AZUSA. –CORTESÍA DE LA CASA, ES PARA QUE PRUEBEN NUESTROS DELICIOSOS PLATOS Y PUEDAN DECIDIR MEJOR NUESTRA OFERTA.

-BUEN PUNTO. –COMENTA KASUMI.

-¡ENTONCES NO LO DESPERDICIEMOS! –PROCLAMA SATOSHI.

-¡BUENA IDEA! –ACEPTA KASUMI.

-

-

RATO DESPUÉS, AMBOS FINALIZAN SU DESAYUNO, CUANDO SE ACERCA LA GERENTE A ESCUCHAR LA RESPUESTA ACERCA DEL OFRECIMIENTO DADO A LA PAREJA…

-

-

-¡¡¡EXCELENTE COMIDA!!! –FESTEJA SATO.

-EN VERDAD ESTUVO DELICIOSA. APRUEBA KASUMI.

-ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. –SE REGOCIJA LA GERENTE. –Y AHORA, QUISIERA CONOCER SU RESPUESTA ACERCA DEL OFRECIMIENTO QUE LE HICE.

-MUCHAS GANAS DE TRABAJAR EN VACACIONES NO TENEMOS… -DICE SATO.

-SERÁ SOLO UN PAR DE HORAS, Y AHORA MISMO SI LO DESEAN. –ACLARA RYOKU.

-¿Y QUE CLASE DE DESAYUNO GRATIS SERÁ EL QUE NOS SIRVAN? –PLANTEA KASUMI.

-EL MISMO QUE ACABAN DE CONSUMIR. –AGREGA RYOKU.

-¿Y QUE PORCENTAJE SE NOS DESCONTARÁ EN LAS COMIDAS? –INDAGA SATO.

-ENTRE EL CINCUENTA Y EL CIEN POR CIENTO, DEPENDIENDO EL VALOR DEL PLATO. –ASEGURA LA GERENTE.

-ES UNA BUENA OFERTA. –INTERVIENE KASUMI. -¿ACEPTAMOS?

-SI A VOS TE PARECE BIEN, YO NO TENGO DRAMAS. –AÑADE SATO.

-ACEPTAMOS LA OFERTA. –ASIENTE KASUMI.

-DE ACUERDO. VENGAN POR ACÁ ASÍ HACEMOS LAS TOMAS FOTOGRÁFICAS Y QUEDAN LIBRES ENSEGUIDA.

-

-

SATO Y KASUMI PASAN UN PAR DE HORAS SACÁNDOSE FOTOGRAFÍAS EN EL LOCAL Y EN DIVERSAS PARTES DEL MISMO Y EN VARIAS POSES, FOTOS ABRAZADOS, COMIENDO, ENTRANDO, SALIENDO, CON EL PERSONAL, ETC… PARA ESE ENTONCES, LA GENTE SE AGOLPA FRENTE A LAS INSTALACIONES DE PIA CARROT Y COMIENZAN A ACLAMAR EL NOMBRE DE LA PAREJA…

-

-

-¡¡¡ASH Y MISTY UN SOLO CORAZON!!! –GRITA ALGUIEN ENTRE EL PÚBLICO.

-¡¡¡MISTY VOLVÉ A LA SERIE!!! –PROCLAMA OTRO.

-¡¡¡MÁTENLA A MAY!!! –PROFIERE UN TERCERO.

-PARECE QUE ESTÁN EXALTADOS… -COMENTA KASUMI CON UN POCO DE TEMOR.

-ESO PARECE… -AGREGA SATO TEMEROSO.

-NO SE INQUIETEN CHICOS, ESTAMOS PREPARADOS PARA ESTAS EMERGENCIAS. –ACLARA AZUSA QUE SE ENCUENTRA AL LADO DE ELLOS. –KOJI, LLEVALOS POR LA SALIDA DE EMERGENCIAS

-VENGAN POR ACÁ. –LES PIDE UN CHICO ALTO Y CON UNA VINCHA EN LA CABEZA. –NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA ESTAS COSAS.

-

-

MIENTRAS LA PAREJA SE ESCABULLE POR LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE LAS INSTALACIONES, LA INFORMANTE MISTERIOSA NOTIFICA DE LAS NOVEDADES A SUS SUPERIORES…

-

-

-MADRE SUPERIORA, AQUÍ HERMANA MEDIANA, NOTIFICO QUE LA PAREJA YA SALIO DEL RESTAURANTE, TODO SE CUMPLIO A LA PERFECCION. CAMBIO.

-AQUÍ MADRE SUPERIORA. ¿Y HACIA ADONDE SE DIRIGEN? CAMBIO.

-¡¡¡AYYYY!!! NO LO ESCUCHÉ… CAMBIO.

-AVERÍGUELO, O ESTA NOCHE SE QUEDARÁ SIN POSTRE. CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-¡ME LO PERDÍ! –CHILLA LA INFORMANTE.

-

-

CUANDO LA JOVEN PAREJA SE PIERDE DETRÁS DE LAS INSTALACIONES, LA INFORMANTE MISTERIOSA SALE APRESURADAMENTE DEL LOCAL Y SE DIRIGE A LA PARTE POSTERIOR DEL MISMO, JUSTO A TIEMPO EN QUE AMBOS ABANDONAN EL RECINTO. A PRUDENTE DISTANCIA, LA INFORMANTE COMIENZA A SEGUIR A LA PAREJA TRATANDO DE ESCUCHAR LA CONVERSACION…

-

-

-VAMOS A PLAYA VRISTOL. –DICE ASH.

-MEJOR AL COMPLEJO DE LAS PERLAS. –DISIENTE KASUMI.

-¡¡¡PERMÍTANLES SUGERIRLES ALGO!!! –EXCLAMA LA MISTERIOSA SEGUIDORA INTERPONIÉNDOSE ENTRE ELLOS.

-¿QUIEN ES USTED? –GRITAN LOS DOS.

-UNA PERSONA QUE QUIERE AYUDARLOS, SÉ QUE QUERRÁN UN LUGAR EN DONDE PUEDAN ESTAR TRANQUILOS Y LEJOS DEL PUBLICO QUE LOS MOLESTE, POR LO QUE LES SUGIERO QUE VAYAN AL COMPLEJO "PUNTA DE LAS IGLESIAS" LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ARTISTAS PASAN SUS VACACIONES ALLÍ, ES UN COMPLEJO DE PLAYA CERRADAS, TIENE VESTUARIOS, PILETAS…

-GRACIAS, ES USTED MUY AMABLE. –ASIENTE KASUMI.

-Y DE PASO NOS QUEDA CERCA DE CASA, LOS OTROS DOS ESTÁN LEJOS…

-DE NADA, DE NADA… -GRITA LA CHICA MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DE ELLOS.

-QUE PERSONA TAN EXTRAÑA. –COMENTA KASUMI.

-ME RECUERDA A LA PROMOTORA DE ESTA MAÑANA.

-VAMOS AHORA. –DICE KASUMI. –SI ES NECESARIO ALQUILAMOS UNA SOMBRILLA POR EL DÍA DE HOY.

-ME PARECE BIEN.

-

-

LA FELIZ PAREJA RUMBEA SUS PASOS HACIA EL MAR, AL LLEGAR A LAS CERCANÍAS DE LA PLAYA LOGRAN DIVISAR UN LETRERO QUE LES INDICA LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DEL MENCIONADO COMPLEJO, POR LO QUE, APRESURAN LOS PASOS E INGRESAN AL LUGAR. UNA VEZ ALLÍ, SON RECIBIDOS MUY ESPECIALMENTE POR UNO DE LOS EMPLEADOS, QUE SIN HACER MENCION DE SU POPULARIDAD LOS ATIENDE MUY GENTILMENTE Y LOS LLEVA HASTA UN SECTOR DE LA PLAYA, ALLÍ PLANTA UNA SOMBRILLA EN LA ARENA E INVITA A LOS JOVENES A DISFRUTAR DE LA PLAYA…

-

-

-COMO USTEDES SABRÁN, ESTE ES UN BALNEARIO MUY EXCLUSIVO Y CONCURRIDO POR LAS GRANDES CELEBRIDADES, POR LO QUE NUESTRA ATENCION ES SUMAMENTE ESPECIAL. SI GUSTAN IR AL MAR PUEDEN HACERLO, NUESTRO GUARDAVIDAS LOS PROTEGERÁ, DE LO CONTRARIO PUEDEN HACER USO DE LAS PILETAS DE NATACION, Y TIENEN LA CONFITERÍA DISPUESTA PARA LO QUE DESEEN CONSUMIR…

-MUCHAS GRACIAS. –AGRADECE KASUMI.

-ES USTED MUY AMABLE. -APRUEBA SATOSHI.

-ME RETIRO QUEDANDO A SU DISPOSICION. –DICE EL HOMBRE ALEJÁNDOSE DE ELLOS.

-LINDO LUGAR… -COMENTA SATO.

-SI, MUY BUENO… -PROSIGUE KASUMI.

-

-

PERO, NO PUEDEN ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS. EN EL LUGAR TAMBIÉN SE LLEGA A VER A OTRA CHICA ENTERAMENTE VESTIDA CON MALLA ENTERIZA NEGRA, ANTEOJOS OSCUROS Y GORRO DEL MISMO COLOR, LA CUAL SE COMUNICA CON UN INTERCOMUNICADOR…

-

-

-MADRE SUPERIORA, AQUÍ HERMANA MENOR, LA PAREJA SE ENCUENTRA EN EL PUNTO FINAL DEL RECORRIDO, ESPERO INSTRUCCIONES. CAMBIO.

-AQUÍ MADRE SUPERIORA, PERMANEZCA EN EL LUGAR, MONTAREMOS EL OPERATIVO Y PROCEDEREMOS CON EL MISMO DE INMEDIATO. ESPERE INSTRUCCIONES, CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-¡AY BUENO! CAMBIO Y FUERA. –DICE CERRANDO EL COMUNICADOR. -¡¡¡PODRÉ DISFRUTAR DEL MAR!!!

-¡¡¡ESO SI QUE NO!!! –SE ESCUCHA DECIR DETRÁS DE ELLA.

-¡AY PERO QUE SUSTO! –EXCLAMA LA CHICA.

-

-

AL DARSE VUELTA SE ENCUENTRA CON OTRAS DOS CHICAS VESTIDAS DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE ELLA QUE LA MIRAN CON GESTO ADUSTO Y CHISPAS EN LOS OJOS, ANTE ESTO LA ESPÍA SE ATEMORIZA Y COMIENZA A SUPLICAR…

-

-

-NO QUISE DECIR ESO HERMANAS… -GIMOTEA LA CHICA.

-¡¡¡PERO LO DIJISTE!!! –PROTESTAN LAS OTRAS DOS.

-¡DANOS LA INFORMACION! –LE GRITA UNA DE LAS DOS INTIMIDANTES.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICIERON HASTA AHORA? –PREGUNTA LA OTRA INTIMIDANTE.

-NADA CHICAS, NADA… NO HICIERON NADA TODAVÍA… -ACLARA LA INTERPELADA.

-

-

DE REPENTE, SUENAN LOS INTERCOMUNICADORES DE LAS TRES CHICAS AL MISMO TIEMPO… CUANDO LOS ATIENDEN, UNA ENFURECIDA VOZ FEMENINA LES GRITA POR EL APARATO…

-

-

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? –GRITA CON FURIA.

-¡¡¡PERDON MADRE SUPERIORA!!! –EXCLAMAN LAS TRES.

-¡ALISTENSÉ DE INMEDIATO EN EL EXTERIOR DEL COMPLEJO! LAS ESPERO ALLÍ PARA DAR INICIO CON LA SEGUNDA FASE DEL OPERATIVO. ¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!

-¡VAMOS CHICAS! –ORDENA LA MAYOR DE LAS TRES. -MADRE SUPERIORA NOS ESPERA.

-

-

MIENTRAS LAS TRES CHICAS SE ALEJAN DE LA PLAYA CORRIENDO A EXCESIVA VELOCIDAD Y LEVANTANDO TORBELLINOS DE ARENA A SU PASO, SATOSHI Y KASUMI LAS VEN ALEJARSE…

-

-

-SI QUE HAY GENTE RARA EN MARDEL… -COMENTA SATOSHI MIENTRAS LAS VE PARTIR.

-DEJALAS QUE HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN. –ACEPTA KASUMI.

-SI, TENÉS RAZON.

-SATO… -DICE KASUMI CON VOZ SENSUAL. –PODRÍAS… UNTARME EL PROTECTOR SOLAR EN LA ESPALDA.

-¿QUÉ? –DICE SATO DÁNDOSE VUELTA PARA VERLA.

-QUE ME PONGÁS EL PROTECTOR SOLAR.

-

-

SATOSHI REACCIONA DÁNDOSE CUENTA DE LO QUE TIENE ENFRENTE: UNA HERMOSA VISTA DE KASUMI DE ESPALDAS QUIEN LUCE UN PRECIOSO BIKINI ROSA MUY CHICO, EL CUAL SE INTRODUCE DENTRO DE SUS CURVAS, Y DE LA PARTE SUPERIOR APENAS PUEDEN VERSE DOS HILOS QUE SALEN DESDE LOS HOMBROS DE ELLA. ANTE ESTA VISTA, SATO QUEDA PETRIFICADO TRAGANDO SALIVA, PARA CUANDO EMPIEZA A BROTAR SANGRE DE SU NARIZ, KASUMI LO REPRENDE PARA DEVOLVERLO A LA REALIDAD…

-

-

-¡SATO! –LE RECRIMINA. -¿QUÉ TE QUEDÁS VIENDO? ¿ME VAS A PONER LA PANTALLA SOLAR SI O NO?

-¡EH, QUE! -TITUBEA SATO. –ES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE CAMBIASTE DE ROPA.

-¡NO SEAS TARADO! –CONTESTA KASUMI. –ES LO QUE MENOS IMPORTA. -CONTINÚA MIENTRAS SE ESTIRA DE ESPALDAS SOBRE LA BLANCA ARENA. –UNTAME TODA LA ESPALDA Y NO OMITÁS PARTES POR FAVOR.

-

-

MUY NERVIOSO, SATO COMIENZA A EXPRIMIR EL POMO DEL PROTECTOR SOLAR HASTA CASI VACIARLO EN SU TOTALIDAD EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO, TÍMIDAMENTE COMIENZA A ACERCAR SUS MANOS HACIA LA ANATOMÍA DE KASUMI, CUANDO A LO LEJOS, COMIENZA A ESCUCHARSE UN CORO DE VOCES MANIFESTANDO CÁNTICOS CON EL NOMBRE DE AMBOS, ANTE ESTA SITUACION, KASUMI SE INCORPORA DE SU POSICION Y SATO SE QUEDA VIENDO HACIA LA ENTRADA DEL BALNEARIO CON EL PROTECTOR CAYENDO DE SU MANO…

-

-

-¿QUÉ PASA SATO? –DICE KASUMI INTRANQUILA.

-NO LO SÉ. –MANIFIESTA ÉL. –PARECE QUE FUERA UNA MANIFESTACION DE GENTE…

-NO SE PREOCUPEN. –SE ESCUCHA A UN HOMBRE DECIR. –ESO ES MUY COMÚN ACÁ EN ESTE BALNEARIO, PERO NO PUEDEN PASAR SIN PERMISO.

-DISCULPE, ¿USTED ES…? –INTERROGA SATO AL HOMBRE QUE LES HABLA.

-¡NO SEAS BOLUDO SATO! –VOCIFERA KASUMI CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS. –ES TOSHIHIRO KINNO. EL ACTOR QUE INTERPRETO A TOUYA KINOMOTO EN "CARD CAPTOR SAKURA" Y A LATIS EN "GUERRERAS MÁGICAS"

-EL MISMO. –DICE TOSHI MIENTRAS SE ACOMODA EL FLEQUILLO.

-¿PERO QUE HACÉS ACÁ? –EXCLAMA SATO.

-LO MISMO QUE VOS, DESCANSO, Y TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ES UN PLACER CONOCERLOS, HACEN UN EXCELENTE TRABAJO EN "POKÉMON"

-¡GRACIAS! –EXCLAMAN AMBOS.

-AL PARECER SE JUNTO UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE SUS ADMIRADORES. –OBSERVA TOSHI.

-SI, LO MISMO NOS PASO EN EL RESTAURANTE EN QUE FUIMOS A DESAYUNAR. –COMENTA KASUMI.

-ES CIERTO. -AGREGA TOSHI. -LO VI ESTA MAÑANA EN "EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS" (NDA: ¿y si, no podían faltar :D)

-¡¡¡EN EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS!!! –GRITAN LOS DOS ATONITOS.

-AL PARECER LES VIENEN HACIENDO PRENSA A LOS DOS. CUALQUIERA DIRÍA QUE ES UNA FORMA DE PRESIONAR A LOS JERARCAS DE YOGAKUKÁN PARA QUE VUELVA MISTY A LA SERIE DE POKÉMON. –AÑADE TOSHI.

-¿EN SERIO? –PREGUNTA SATO TOTALMENTE IMPRESIONADO.

-POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA, EL MOVIL DEL "CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS" SE ENCUENTRA FILMANDO LA MANIFESTACION. –AGREGA TOSHI MIENTRAS SEÑALA UNA CAMIONETA BLANCA CON UNA ANTENA PARABOLICA EN EL TECHO.

-¿TAN POPULAR SOY? –DICE KASUMI PASMADA.

-DESDE QUE TE FUISTE DE LA SERIE, EL RATING BAJO, ESO LO SABEN HASTA LOS GATOS. –PROFIERE TOSHI. -Y ES OBVIO QUE CON LA CAÍDA DEL RATING EL KARTUN NET UORK PIERDE DINERO, POR LO QUE LE CONVIENE RECUPERARLO COMO SEA, DIGAMOS… CON ESCÁNDALOS, ROMANCES O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA.

-¡TOSHI! –SE ESCUCHA GRITAR A UNA CHICA.

-¡ES MI NOVIA! –DICE ÉL.

-¡PERO SI ESTÁS ACÁ AMOR MÍO! –SALUDA ALEGREMENTE UNA CHICA DE PELOS LARGOS Y NEGROS.

-¡¡¡PERO SI ES SORA KARA!!! –EXCLAMA SATO MIENTRAS ABRE SU BOCOTA AMPLIAMENTE DEJANDO DERRAMAR TODA SU BABA. –LA ACTRIZ QUE HIZO DE SKULLD EN "OH! MY GODDESS"

-

-

KASUMI MIRA RABIOSAMENTE A SATO MIENTRAS LE ECHA UNA MIRADA DE ODIO A SORA. ELLA SALUDA A LA PAREJA Y TOMA A SU NOVIO LLEVÁNDOLO HACIA LA PLAYA…

-

-

-GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS. -DICE SORA. –NOS VEREMOS OTRO DÍA. ¡VAMOS AMOR! QUIERO METERME AL MAR. –ORDENA MIENTRAS EMPUJA A TOSHI HACIA EL AGUA.

-SI, SI CARIÑO, YA VOY… -EXPRESA SATO DEJÁNDOSE EMPUJAR.

-ES… PRECIOSÍSIMA… -ADMIRA SATO BABEANTE. -Y MUCHO MÁS EN PERSONA…

-¡¡¡SE TE VAN A CAER LAS MUELAS SI SEGUÍS CON EL HOCICOTE TAN ABIERTO!!! –RUGE KASUMI CLAVANDO SU CODO EN LAS COSTILLAS DE SATO.

¡AUCH! ¡¡¡PERO QUE MALA QUE SOS!!! –PROFIERE SATO EN TONO DE QUEJA.

-ME VOY A CAMINAR POR LA ORILLA. –DICE ELLA MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA DE SU LUGAR.

-NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ KASU… -SUPLICA SATO. –VAMOS… DEJAME QUE TE ACOMPAÑE.

-POR LO VISTO PREFERÍS ACOMPAÑAR A SORA. –DICE ELLA MIENTRAS RUMBEA HACIA EL AGUA.

-NO, NO ES ESO, DALE…

-

-

LA SITUACION ES OBSERVADA A LO LEJOS, A TRAVÉS DE UN PRISMÁTICO, POR UNA DE LAS CHICAS MISTERIOSAS, Y PROCEDE A NOTIFICAR A SU SUPERIOR…

-

-

-MADRE SUPERIORA, AQUÍ HERMANA MEDIANA, POR LO VISTO SATO SE MANDO UNA DE LAS SUYAS Y SE ENCUENTRA SUPLICÁNDOLE A KASUMI. CAMBIO.

-AQUÍ MADRE SUPERIORA. DE ACUERDO, EL OPERATIVO YA TERMINA, DESVÍEN LA ATENCION DE LOS MEDIOS SOBRE ESE INCONVENIENTE Y ENFOQUENLA EN CUANTO SE ARREGLEN, SERÁ CUESTION DE UN PAR DE MINUTOS, CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-ENTERADA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-

-

MIENTRAS, SATO Y KASUMI INTENTAN ARREGLAR SUS DIFERENCIAS…

-

-

-¡KASUMI! POR FAVOR… NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ…

-¡YA ESTA BIEN SATO! –LE REPLICA KASUMI AL DARSE VUELTA Y COLOCAR SUS BRAZOS EN JARRA. –DEJATE DE HACER IDIOTECES, ESTAS QUEDANDO EN RIDÍCULO DELANTE DE LA GENTE. NO ES PARA TANTO.

-PERO SI VOS TE ENOJASTE…

-ME MOLESTO, NO ME ENOJÉ QUE ES DIFERENTE. –ACLARA KASUMI.

-ENTONCES… -MURMURA SATO CON TIMIDEZ. -¿ME PERDONÁS?

-NO TENGO POR QUE PERDONARTE. –DICE KASUMI TERMINANTEMENTE.

-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ!? –CLAMA SATO DOLORIDO.

-PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA MALO, SOLO ADMIRAR A UNA CHICA, ES NORMAL Y COMÚN ENTRE LOS HOMBRES… ADEMÁS… VOS NO TE ENOJASTE CUANDO HICE LO MISMO CON TOSHIHIRO.

-¿ENTONCES?

-VENÍ, VAMOS A CAMINAR. –INDICA KASUMI MIENTRAS EXTIENDE SUS BRAZOS PARA ABRAZARLO.

-KASUMI… -SUSPIRA SATO SONROJADO MIENTRAS VA AL ENCUENTRO DE KASUMI.

-

-

SATO SE ARROJA SOBRE LOS BRAZOS DE KASUMI, ELLA LO ABRAZA FUERTEMENTE QUEDANDO SUS CARAS MUY PROXIMAS UNA DE LA OTRA, ENTONCES SATOSHI APROVECHA LA OCASION PARA INTENTAR REALIZAR LO QUE LE QUEDO PENDIENTE EN PIA CARROT… CIERRA SUS OJOS Y PREPARA SUS LABIOS, AL VERLO, KASUMI HACE LO MISMO MIENTRAS SIENTE QUE SU CORAZON LATE MUY FUERTEMENTE…

DE REPENTE, SE ESCUCHA A UNA MULTITUD RUGIR, LA MISMA COMIENZA A COREAR FRASES EN LAS QUE INCLUYEN SUS NOMBRES, COSA QUE HACE SOBRESALTAR A AMBOS… INTERRUMPIENDO LO QUE ESTABA POR ACONTECER…

-

-

-¿QUÉ… QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE? –EXPRESA KASUMI CON TEMOR.

-AL PARECER EL PUBLICO QUE ESTÁ FUERA DEL BALNEARIO SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE ÍBAMOS A HACER… -DICE SATOSHI COMPUNGIDO.

-

-

Y LA GENTE CONTINÚA CON SUS CÁNTICOS…

-

-

-¡¡¡ASH Y MISTY UN SOLO CO-RA-ZON, ASH Y MISTY UN SOLO CO-RA-ZON!!!

-¡¡¡EL QUE NO SALTA LA QUIERE A MAY, EL QUE NO SALTA LA QUIERE A MAY!!!

-¡¡¡QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN…!!!

-

-

-¿QUÉ HACEMOS SATO? –PLANTEA KASUMI SIN SOLTAR AÚN A SATO.

-¡VAMOS AL AGUA! –DICE EL MIENTRAS LA LLEVA DE LA MANO HACIA EL MAR.

-

-

Y EN MEDIO DE LA MULTITUD, UNA DE LAS CHICAS MISTERIOSAS SE ENCUENTRA TRANSFIRIENDO DATOS…

-

-

-AQUÍ HERMANA MAYOR. ESTÁ SALIENDO TODO A LA PERFECCION. CAMBIO.

-¿LO ESTÁN TRANSMITIENDO POR "EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS"? CAMBIO.

-SI MADRE SUPERIORA, EL CAMION SE ENCUENTRA CAPTANDO TODO, HASTA EL MÁS MÍNIMO DETALLE. CAMBIO.

-ENTERADA. –RESPONDEN POR LA RADIO. CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-

-

Y AL MISMO TIEMPO, PERO EN LA CIUDAD CAPITAL, UNA PERSONA SE ENCUENTRA VIENDO LA TELE DENTRO DE LOS ESTUDIOS YOGAKUKÁN…

-

-

-ESTOS ME ESTÁN MATANDO… -MURMURA ADRIÁN SUÁREZ MIENTRAS OBSERVA LA TV.

-Y AQUÍ LOS VEMOS… –DICE EL PERIODISTA DE LA TV. –LA PAREJA DE ACTORES… COMPUESTA POR SATOSHI Y KASUMI, QUIENES SE HICIERON POPULARES… EN LA SERIE POKÉMON… SE ENCUENTRAN… DISFRUTANDO… DE LA PLAYA… AQUÍ, EN MARDEL, LA CIUDAD FELIZ. Y AL PARECER… LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR PARA ELLOS DOS, PORQUE…"

-SEÑOR. –INTERRUMPE LA SECRETARIA. –LO LLAMA MARIO PERLINI POR LA LÍNEA UNO.

-¡SERÁ DE DIOS! –MALDICE SUÁREZ. –ESPERO NO ESTÉ VIENDO "EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS" –Y ALZA EL TELÉFONO PARA ATENDER LA LLAMADA. -¡MARIO! –¿COMO ESTÁS?

-¡Y COMO QUERÉS QUE ESTE, PAPÁ! –RESPONDE PERLINI. -¿ESTÁS VIENDO LAS NOTICIAS?

-SI… ALGO. –MURMURA SUÁREZ.

-PONETE "SOLO NOTICIAS" Y DESPUÉS ME DECÍS.

-A VER…

-

-

EN EL CANAL INDICADO, SUÁREZ LLEGA A VER QUE SE ESTÁ REALIZANDO UNA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA. RECONOCE AL INTERLOCUTOR PRINCIPAL, SU RIVAL EN LAS PRODUCCIONES, NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE CLAUDIO VILLARREAL, EL GERENTE DE CONTENIDOS DE "TELEVISARTE" LA PRODUCTORA ENCARGADA DE REALIZAR LA SERIE "INU YASHA"…

-

-

-CATALINA PLUGUI DE "SOLO NOTICIAS" –DICE UNA DE LAS PERIODISTAS. –PREGUNTA PARA EL SEÑOR VILLARREAL. ¿ES CIERTO QUE TIENE UN PRE-CONTRATO CON KASUMI FLORES PARA QUE SE INCORPORE AL ELENCO DE INU YASHA?

-SI, ES CIERTO, PERO SI BIEN ES CIERTO, AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO LAS NEGOCIACIONES. –RESPONDE EL ALUDIDO. -HAY MUCHO POR CONVERSAR EN EL TEMA, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE ELLA FORMARÁ PARTE DEL ELENCO DE ESA SERIE EN EL 2005.

-GUILLERMO FERNÁNDEZ DE "¿QUIEN ES?" DE "LA ROCK AND ROLL". -DICE OTRO PERIODISTA. -¿TIENE PENSADO…?

-¿Y, QUE ME CONTURSI? –EXCLAMA PERLINI A TRAVÉS DEL TELÉFONO.

-QUEDATE TRANQUILO MI VIEJO. –MANIFIESTA SUÁREZ. –ESTA TARDE EN LA REUNION QUE TENGO PREVISTA VAMOS A ENCONTRAR LA MANERA DE SOLUCIONAR EL TEMA "POKÉMON"

-NO ME CAGUÉS, NO ME CAGUÉS… -EXPRESA PERLINI EN TONO INTIMIDANTE. –MIRÁ QUE SI NO NOS DAS LO QUE TE PEDÍ, EL CONTRATO SE VIENE ABAJO…

-PERO QUEDATE TRANQUI PAPÁ…

-NO FIERA, NO. –INSISTE PERLINI. –O ME CUMPLÍS CON LO QUE TE PEDÍ O NO HAY TRATO. NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO. –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A PERLINI ANTES DE QUE ESTE CUELGUE EL TELÉFONO.

-¡PERO SERÁ POSIBLE! –CHILLA SUÁREZ. -ESTE ME TIENE AGARRADO. ESPERO QUE LOGREMOS ALGO CON LA REUNION DE HOY…

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-

-

¡HOLAS! ME ALEGRA SABER QUE A LA GENTE LE INTERESO ESTA IDEA ORIGINAL :D LES COMENTO QUE TENGO EN MENTE UN FIC REVOLUCIONARIO TAL Y COMO LO FUE "EL EXTRAÑO CASO…" ¿CUANDO SE VERÁ? EN 2005… ESPERO, SIEMPRE QUE LOGRE SOLUCIONAR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR (DEBO REGISTRARLO ANTES DE PUBLICARLO :P) NO SÉ CUANDO TERMINARÉ ESTE, TAL VEZ EN DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS… O EN TRES… ¡SE ME OCURRE CADA IDEA! EN FIN… PASEMOS A LOS REVIEWS: EL IMAGINATIVO: BUENO, SI ESTUVISTE ACERTADO, LOS POKÉMONS SON ROBOTECNOLOGÍA Y MEOWTH ES UN ACTOR DISFRAZADO :P ESPERATE A VER QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE KASUMI (MISTY) ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ;) ROBOPICNIC: ES UN PLACER CONTAR CON TU REVIEW, NO PUDE LEER TUS FICS AÚN, MI TIEMPO ESTÁ MUY LIMITADO A ESTA ALTURA DEL AÑO, ADEMÁS DE QUE TENGO COMO 60 GB DE ANIME EN MI PC QUE NO TUVE TIEMPO DE VER, COMO TRES MANGAS NUEVOS SIN LEER, MIS OBLIGACIONES DIARIAS, LOS FICS A MEDIO TERMINAR… ;; ESPERO TE AGRADE ESTE CAPÍTULO, ES MUY ESPECIAL ;) LES COMENTO A TODOS QUE EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE CONTARÁ CON "PARTICIPACIONES ESPECIALES" DE LOS QUE ME DIERON SU CONSENTIMIENTO, INCLUIRÉ A ALGUNO MÁS QUE ESPERO NO SE ENOJE POR ELLO ;)AUNQUE EL BOTON "SUPR" DEL TECLADO LO ARREGLA ENSEGUIDA :P ) ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO. ¡SUERTE!

-

-

JULIAN MANES.

-

-

MERECIDAS VACACIONES: DICIEMBRE 2004. MARIO PERLINI, ADRIAN SUÁREZ Y ALGUNOS NOMBRES MÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LOS DEMÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/ASOCIADAS.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**MERECIDAS VACACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO TRES.**

-

-

LUEGO DE SU PASO POR LA PLAYA, SATOSHI Y KASUMI SE DIRIGEN A PIA CARROT, EN DONDE, AFORTUNADAMENTE, LOGRAN DISFRUTAR DE UN APETECIBLE ALMUERZO SIN EL ACOSO DE LOS FANS. PERO, MIENTRAS ELLOS ALMUERZAN APACIBLEMENTE, EN LA CAPITAL SE COCINAN GRUESOS ASUNTOS EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LOS ESTUDIOS YOGAKUKÁN…

EL EQUIPO DE PRODUCCIÓN SE REÚNE A PLENO EN LA SEDE DEL ESTUDIO, EL GRAN SALÓN DE CONFERENCIAS SE ENCUENTRA REBALSADO DE GENTE. TODOS HABLAN Y MURMURAN HACIENDO ESPECULACIONES SOBRE EL MOTIVO DE LA REUNIÓN, EL FUTURO DE LA SERIE Y, LO MAS IMPORTANTE, EL DE SUS FUENTES LABORALES…

DE REPENTE, LA AMPLIA ENTRADA DEL SALÓN DE CONFERENCIAS SE ABRE DE PAR EN PAR ENTRANDO EN ÉL DOS CUARENTONES MUY PECULIARES. UNO ES ADRIÁN SUÁREZ, EL OTRO ES UN HOMBRE PELADO Y DE MENOR ESTATURA QUE SUÁREZ QUE ADEMÁS TIENE LA PARTICULARIDAD DE ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE SALPICADO DE PECAS. NINGUNO DE ELLOS VISTE TRAJE Y LLEVAN SUS CAMISAS DESABROCHADAS EN LOS PRIMEROS BOTONES, EN SUS ROSTROS SE REFLEJA LA PREOCUPACIÓN POR EL FUTURO DE LA SERIE…

-

-

-SEÑORES, PUEDEN SENTARSE POR FAVOR. –ORDENA SUÁREZ.

-

-

LOS PRESENTES SE ARREMOLINAN EN TORNO A LA MESA DE CONFERENCIAS TOMANDO ASIENTO EN SUS PUESTOS. SUÁREZ Y QUIEN LO ACOMPAÑA SE SIENTAN EN LA CABECERA DE LA MESA. PARA APACIGUAR EL CRECIENTE MURMULLO, SUÁREZ TOMA LA PALABRA…

-

-

-LOS HEMOS CONVOCADO A ESTA REUNIÓN DE EMERGENCIA PARA DEBATIR SOBRE EL FUTURO DE LA SERIE ESTRELLA DE NUESTRO ESTUDIO, DEMÁS ESTÁ DECIR QUE HABLAMOS DE POKÉMON. TANTO PABLO CAPDEVILLA… -DICE MIENTRAS SEÑALA A QUIEN TIENE A SU LADO. –…COMO YO, QUEREMOS REPUNTAR LOS NIVELES DE RATING QUE TUVO HISTÓRICAMENTE LA SERIE.

-ASÍ ES. –MANIFIESTA CAPDEVILLA. –EN LOS ÚLTIMOS TIEMPOS NOTAMOS QUE LA SERIE DECAYÓ EN EL RATING, LO QUE NOS OBLIGA A REALIZAR NUESTRO MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA QUE EL PÚBLICO VUELVA A INTERESARSE POR LA SERIE…

-¡LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER ES TRAERLA A KASUMI FLORES DE REGRESO! –EXCLAMA UNO DE LOS PRESENTES QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LA REUNIÓN.

-CALMESÉ MANES. –INTERCEDE SUÁREZ. –YA LE VA A LLEGAR SU TURNO PARA HABLAR.

-¡ES QUE ÉL TIENE RAZÓN! –VOCIFERA UNA CHICA ALLÍ PRESENTE. –LA SERIE SE VINO EN PICADA DESDE QUE MISTY SE FUE. –DICE MODERANDO SU VOZ. –NUESTRO ÚLTIMO PICO DE RATING FUE EL CAPÍTULO DESPEDIDA.

-ESO NO ES TAN CIERTO ANA SILVIA… -TRATA DE AGREGAR CAPDEVILLA. –TUVIMOS RATING LUEGO DE LA PARTIDA DE MISTY…

-¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO TUVIMOS!!! –TRUENA OTRA CHICA ALLÍ PRESENTE. –FUE EL DÍA EN QUE REPITIERON EL CAPÍTULO DE LOS NIDORANS POR EL KARTUN NET UORK.

-ES VERDAD SUMI. –ACEPTA MANES. –ES EL QUE MEJOR ME SALIÓ DE TODA LA SAGA DE ISLAS NARANJAS.

-¡NO TE HAGÁS EL GIL! –GRUÑE OTRA CHICA. –QUE HAYÁS ESCRITO ESE CAPÍTULO Y DIRIGIDO LOS GUIONES DE ESA SAGA NO TE DA EL DERECHO A ATRIBUIRTE LA AUTORÍA DE TODA ELLA, ADEMÁS TODOS LOS PRESENTES HICIMOS ALGÚN QUE OTRO LIBRETO DE ESA SAGA Y LA DE LA LIGA AÑIL.

-¡PARA UN POCO ONDINE! –SE ATAJA MANES. –ESE CAPÍTULO LO ESCRIBÍ YO SOLITO TODO ENTERITO, EN CAMBIO VOS, SI MAL NO RECUERDO, EL ÚNICO QUE ESCRIBISTE FUE EL DE LA DONCELLA DE PICO FANTASMA.

-¿QUÉ? –RUGE EMBRAVECIDA ONDINE. –TAMBIÉN ESCRIBÍ EL CAPÍTULO DEL DIRIGIBLE…

-¿CUÁL? –COMENTA MANES HACIÉNDOSE EL DESENTENDIDO.

-¡¡¡SABÉS MUY BIEN CUAL!!! –PROTESTA ONDINE. –EL CAPÍTULO EN QUE JESSE Y JAMES LES DICEN QUE SON NOVIOS Y ELLOS SE SONROJAN CUANDO VAN VIAJANDO EN EL DIRIGIBLE.

-¡AH SI, CIERTO! –ACEPTA MANES.

-¡PAREN UN POCO CHE!! –INTERCEDE ANA SILVIA. -NO VINIMOS A PELEAR ENTRE NOSOTROS. TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR LA SOLUCIÓN PARA QUE LA SERIE RESURJA DE SUS CENIZAS.

-TIENE RAZÓN ANA SILVIA. –MANIFIESTA SUÁREZ. –SEÑORES, SOMOS GENTE GRANDE.

-QUISIERA DECIR ALGO. –AÑADE CAPDEVILLA. –LO IMPORTANTE AQUÍ ES LOGRAR EL CONSENSO PARA QUE LA SERIE REPUNTE SU NIVEL DE RATING, NO VINIMOS A DISCUTIR SOBRE LAS GLORIAS PASADAS DE POKÉMON.

-¡¡¡TERMINALA CON LO DEL RATING!!! –LE GRITAN LOS GUIONISTAS.

-BUENO, YO DECÍA… -SE ATAJA CAPDEVILLA.

-LO QUE YO OPINO. –DICE ANA SILVIA. -ES QUE SI AL PUBLICO NO LE DAS ALGO MÁS QUE LOS POKÉMONS, NO SE VAN A ENGANCHAR CON LA SERIE. MUCHOS DE ELLOS SE ENGANCHARON GRACIAS A LA RELACIÓN DE AMOR-ODIO QUE EXISTE ENTRE ASH Y MISTY.

-¡BIEN DICHO ANA! –EXCLAMA MANES.

-GRACIAS JULIAN. –ACEPTA ANA. –DESDE QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ INCLUIR ESA SITUACIÓN EN EL CAPÍTULO EN EL QUE BROCK HACE SU APARICIÓN, UNO DE MIS MEJORES ESCRITOS MODESTAMENTE, EL RATING EN LA SERIE COMENZÓ SU ESCALADA.

-EL CAPÍTULO DEL SUPUESTO CASAMIENTO DE JAMES TAMBIÉN FUE UNA DE TUS GRANDES IDEAS. –ACEPTA SUMI.

-Y AQUEL QUE ESCRIBISTE EN EL QUE JAMES SE CREÍA UN MOLTRES FUE EL QUE MÁS NOS REDITUÓ ECONÓMICAMENTE. –AGREGA SUÁREZ. –TODOS QUERÍAN TENER SU LIBRO DE HORÓSCOPOS POKÉMON.

-SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN EL DINERO. –MASCULLA RABIOSAMENTE SUMI.

-NOS ESTÁ FALTANDO GENTE. –COMENTA AL PASAR SUÁREZ.

-IMAGINATIVO DIJO QUE LLEGARÁ ALGO TARDE, TIENE QUE ENTREGAR UNOS LIBRETOS PARA "HAMTARO" –JUSTIFICA MANES.

-BUENO, ¿SE DIERON CUENTA? –COMENTA CAPDEVILLA. –HAMTARO TIENE ÉXITO, ESO SE DEBE…

-¡¡¡A QUE A NADIE SE LE OCURRIÓ ELIMINAR A LAURA O A TRAVIS!!! –BRAMA IMAGINATIVO MIENTRAS HACE SU INGRESO AL GRAN SALÓN.

-ME ALEGRO QUE HAYA LLEGADO. –MANIFIESTA SUÁREZ. –¿TIENE ALGO QUE SUGERIR PARA MEJORAR LA SERIE "POKÉMON"?

-TRILOGÍAS AMOROSAS, O DE ALGÚN DESASTRE. –VA EXPONIENDO IMAGINATIVO MIENTRAS CAMINA HACIA SU ASIENTO Y SE ACOMODA EN ÉL. -TAL VEZ MÁS ROMANCE Y LA ELIMINACIÓN DEL PERSONAJE DE MAY, OBVIAMENTE EL REGRESO DE MISTY A LA SERIE.

-ESA ES BUENA IDEA. –MANIFIESTA ANA SILVIA. -ÉL FUE EL CREADOR DEL SISTEMA DE TRILOGÍAS DENTRO DE LA SERIE, LO USAMOS MUCHO EN LA SAGA DE LA LIGA AÑIL.

-ES VERDAD. –DICE IMAGINATIVO. –FUI QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ LA SAGA DE SABRINA, EL HABER HECHO LA "MUERTE DE ASH" EN LA TORRE POKÉMON DE CIUDAD LAVANDA FUE EL TOQUE DE ROMANCE QUE LA SERIE NECESITABA. Y LO DEL SANTA ANNA, CON LOS POKÉMONS HABLANDO CON SUBTÍTULOS… BUENO, NO ES ALGO DE LO QUE HOY EN DÍA ME SIENTA ORGULLOSO PERO NO PUEDO MENOSPRECIARLO.

-¡MUY BIEN! –EXCLAMA MANES. –LA SOLUCIÓN ES PONER MÁS ROMANCE EN LA SERIE INCLUYENDO EL REGRESO TRIUNFAL DE MISTY.

-

-

SUÁREZ SE LEVANTA PRECIPITADAMENTE DE SU LUGAR, COMIENZA A CAMINAR CHUECAMENTE ALREDEDOR DE LA MESA MOVIENDO SU CABEZA DE UN LADO AL OTRO, LLEVA SU MANO IZQUIERDA PEGADA A LA CINTURA Y AGITA NERVIOSAMENTE EL BRAZO LIBRE…

-

-

-¡¡¡YA LE DIO UNA DE SUS CHILIPIORKAS!!! –EXCLAMA CAPDEVILLA.

-

-

SUÁREZ SE DETIENE, SACUDE SU CABEZA DE UN LADO AL OTRO Y COMIENZA A HABLAR ENTRECORTADO…

-

-

-PERO… PERO… PERO… ME… ¿ME ESTÁN TOMANDO EL PELO? –GESTICULA SUÁREZ. -¡SERÁ DE DIOS! ESTOS ME ESTÁN MATANDO… ¡SON DOLOBUS USTEDES! NO… NO PODEMOS INCLUIRLA A MISTY EN LA SERIE… OLVIDENLÓ… OLVIDENLÓ…

-YA SE VOLVIÓ LOCO DEL TODO. –COMENTA MANES.

-Y DE ATAR. –AGREGA SUMI.

-NO ENTIENDO POR QUE NO LE AGRADA MI PROPUESTA. –EXPRESA IMAGINATIVO.

-ADEMÁS ELLA ES LA QUE NOS GARANTIZA QUE EL RATING REPUNTE. –COMENTA ANA SILVIA.

-¡ESO ES CIERTO! –PROFIERE ONDINE. -EL KARTUN NET UORK LEVANTO LA SERIE DEL HORARIO DE LA TARDE PARA REEMPLAZARLO POR "INU YASHA"

-¿INU YASHA? –DICE CAPDEVILLA.

-SI, YA ESTÁ COMENZANDO. –EXCLAMA SUMI. –PONGAN EL TELEVISOR Y LO VERÁN.

-

-

SUÁREZ ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR DEL SALÓN, ALLÍ COMIENZA UNA ESCENA EN LA QUE SE VE A INU YASHA LUCHANDO CON NARAKU Y A LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES ALREDEDOR DE ÉL…

-

-

-¡¡¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ NARAKU!!! -GRITA INU YASHA BLANDIENDO SU ESPADA. –JURO QUE TE DESTRUIRÉ.

-YA ME DESTRUISTE MÁS DE OCHO VECES. –CONFIRMA NARAKU. -¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE LO LOGRARÁS ESTA VEZ?

-LO SIENTO INU YASHA. –MURMURA KAGOME. –LAMENTO HABER DESTRUIDO LA PERLA DE SHIKON POR CUARTA VEZ.

-NO ES SU CULPA SEÑORITA KAGOME. –DICE MIROKU MIENTRAS LE METE MANO A SANGO. –FUE POR OTRA CAUSA.

-¡¡¡Y USTED DEJE DE MANOSEARME MONJE PERVERTIDO!!! –GRUÑE SANGO.

-ESTE MIROKU NO APRENDE. -COMENTA SHIPPO.

-

-

TODOS LOS PRESENTES OBSERVAN LA ESCENA EN SILENCIO, HASTA QUE MANES HACE UN COMENTARIO…

-

-

-¡PERO SI ES UN PROGRAMA REDUNDANTE Y REPETITIVO! (sic)

-

-

LOS PRESENTES PERMANECEN EN SILENCIO, SOLO EL CANTAR DE UN GRILLO ACOMPAÑA LA ACOTACIÓN DE MANES.

-

-

-POKÉMON NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESA SERIE, NO ES NI REDUNDANTE NI REPETITIVA. –AGREGA MANES.

-

-

ESTA VEZ UNA TOS SECA ACOMPAÑA AL CANTAR DEL GRILLO…

-

-

-PROSIGAMOS CON LA REUNIÓN. –ORDENA SUÁREZ.

-NO ENTIENDO COMO ES QUE ESE PROGRAMA REEMPLAZÓ A POKÉMON LUEGO DE ESTAR MÁS DE CINCO AÑOS EN EL MISMO ESPACIO. –DICE ONDINE.

-LO MEJOR ES QUE AHORA PASAN LOS CLÁSICOS, CON MÁS RATING QUE LOS ACTUALES… -PROSIGUE ANA SILVIA.

-…CUYAS REPETICIONES FUERON A PARAR AL HORARIO NOCTURNO. –AÑADE IMAGINATIVO. –EL HORARIO DE LOS PERDEDORES.

-

-

DE REPENTE, LAS PUERTAS DEL SALÓN VUELVEN A ABRIRSE ENTRANDO EN ESTA OCASIÓN DOS CHICAS…

-

-

-¡¡¡YA TENEMOS EL CAPÍTULO DEL TRIUNFO ESCRITO!!! –ANUNCIAN AMBAS CHICAS.

-¡ASHLEY Y MIRIME SKETCHIT! –EXCLAMA SUÁREZ. –LAS ESTABA ESPERANDO CHICAS.

-ELLAS ESCRIBIERON EL CAPÍTULO QUE NOS AYUDARÁ A REPUNTAR CON EL RATING. –ANUNCIA CAPDEVILLA.

-¡¡¡Y PARA QUE NOS HIZO REUNIR!!! –EXCLAMAN LOS DEMÁS PRESENTES.

-ES QUE QUIERO QUE LAS TOMEN DE EJEMPLO… -SE ATAJA SUÁREZ.

-COMENZAREMOS A RELATARLES NUESTRA HISTORIA. –DICE ASHLEY.

-SE TRATA DE UNA BELLA HISTORIA ROMÁNTICA… -AGREGA MIRIME.

-SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SE TRATE DE LO QUE TEMO… -COMENTA SUÁREZ CON UNA GOTA DE SUDOR.

-NUESTRA HISTORIA COMIENZA EN LA LIGA HOEN… -INICIA EL RELATO MIRIME.

-ASH ESTÁ MUY SOLO Y TRISTE, ACÁ EN ESTE MUNDO ABANDONADO. –CONTINÚA ASHLEY. -TIENE UNA IDEA Y ES LA DE IRSE A UN LUGAR QUE ESTÁ MUY LEJOS. (NDA: ¡GRANDE RAMSÉS Y LITO NEBIA!)

-ES POR ESO QUE BROCK LE PREGUNTA SI SE SIENTE BIEN, Y ÉL LE DICE QUE NO. –SIGUE MIRIME.

-AJÁ, VENIMOS BIEN. –ACEPTA SUÁREZ.

-DE REPENTE ASH DECIDE ABANDONAR LA LIGA HOEN PARA PARTIR EN BUSCA DE LO QUE MÁS DESEA EN EL MUNDO. –AGREGA ASHLEY.

-Y DE ESA FORMA ASH COMIENZA A VIAJAR DESESPERADO POR LA LIGA HOEN BUSCANDO A SU AMOR PERDIDO. –PROSIGUE MIRIME.

-AJÁ, Y ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON MAY Y SU HERMANO? –INQUIERE CAPDEVILLA.

-VUELVEN A CASA. –DICE LACÓNICAMENTE ASHLEY.

-CONTINÚEN POR FAVOR. –DICE SUÁREZ.

-CUANDO FINALMENTE ASH LLEGA A CIUDAD NEWBARK SE ENCUENTRA CON SU GRAN AMOR… -CONTINÚA ASHLEY.

-¡¡¡MISTY!!! –GRITAN LAS DOS.

-

-

AL ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DE MISTY, SUÁREZ PEGA UN ALARIDO Y SALTA DE SU ASIENTO REPITIENDO LOS MISMOS GESTOS Y ESCENAS QUE REALIZÓ MOMENTOS ATRÁS, CUANDO SE LE PASA, SE DA VUELTA Y COMIENZA A RECRIMINARLE A LAS CHICAS…

-

-

-¡USTEDES ME QUIEREN MATAR! –PROTESTA SUÁREZ. -¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO! ESTO ME SUPERA…

-DIGAMÉ, ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA CON KASUMI, POR QUÉ NO LA QUIERE EN LA SERIE? –PLANTEA SUMI.

-¡¡¡NO SEAN DOLOBUS, LO SABEN BIEN!!! –GRITA SUÁREZ. -ELLA HIZO UN ELEVADO RECLAMO DE AUMENTO DE SUELDO. NO PODEMOS AFRONTAR ESA SITUACIÓN…

-¡PERO NO SEA MISERABLE! –LE RECRIMINA MANES. –PAGUELÉ LO QUE LE PIDE, LO PODRÁ COMPENSAR CON EL AUMENTO EN LA PUBLICIDAD.

-IMPOSIBLE… IMPOSIBLE… IMPOSIBLE… -REPITE MONOCORDE SUÁREZ MIENTRAS CAE EN SU SILLA CON LOS OJOS DESORBITADOS MIENTRAS CAE SU SALIVA.

-LO MEJOR SERÁ SUSPENDER LA REUNIÓN HASTA QUE SE RECUPERE. –DICE CAPDEVILLA MIENTRAS ACOMODA A SUÁREZ EN SU SILLA.

-DE ACUERDO. –MASCULLAN LOS PRESENTES MIENTRAS SE RETIRAN DEL LUGAR.

-

-

MANES SE RETIRA DEL LUGAR EN SILENCIO, AL VERLO, SUMI SE ACERCA A ÉL Y LE PREGUNTA…

-

-

-¿PASA ALGO? –INQUIERE SUMI.

-NO, NADA, ES QUE RECORDÉ CUANDO ESTO ESTABA MEJOR… -DICE MANES. –INCLUSO CUANDO PSY TRABAJABA ACÁ.

-¡Y BUENO! –EXCLAMA SUMI. –A ELLA LE OFERTARON MÁS DINERO PARA TRABAJAR COMO GUIONISTA DE TEEN TITANS.

-SI, ES CIERTO, LUEGO DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO DE "MISTY LA SIRENA" ABANDONÓ LA EMPRESA.

-ES UNA VERDADERA LÁSTIMA, ELLA ESCRIBIÓ MUY BUENOS CAPÍTULOS. –AÑADE SUMI.

-EN FIN, NOS VEMOS. –SE DESPIDE MANES. –QUEDÉ EN ENCONTRARME CON ELLA PARA HABLAR SOBRE UN LIBRO QUE ESTAMOS ESCRIBIENDO JUNTOS.

-

-

LUEGO DE QUE TODOS SE RETIRAN DE LA REUNIÓN, SUÁREZ REGRESA A SU DESPACHO EN DONDE SE PONE A REVISAR CONTRATOS Y OTROS ASUNTOS DE SU EMPRESA.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN MARDEL, SATOSHI Y KASUMI SE DIRIGEN RAUDAMENTE HACIA EL HOTEL PROVINCIAL, EN DONDE SE LLEVARÁ A CABO LA FIRMA DEL CONTRATO DE KASUMI Y, A POSTERIORI, LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA PARA ANUNCIAR EL MISMO. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, SE ENCUENTRAN CON QUE LA PRENSA YA DISPUSO TODOS LOS OPERATIVOS PARA LA TELEVISACIÓN DEL EVENTO, ASÍ COMO LA DISTRIBUCIÓN DE LOS PERIODISTAS EN LOS LUGARES EN QUE SE UBICARAN PARA REALIZAR LAS PREGUNTAS CORRESPONDIENTES.

TANTO KASUMI COMO SATO, A PEDIDO DE KASUMI, SE ENCUENTRAN DISPUESTOS A SER ENTREVISTADOS POR LOS AGENTES DE PRENSA. UNA VEZ QUE HACE SU INGRESO UN SEÑOR MAYOR Y SE COLOCA EN EL ESCENARIO JUNTO A SATO Y KASUMI Y UNA VEZ QUE TODOS SE ENCUENTRAN UBICADOS EN SUS RESPECTIVOS ASIENTOS, SE DA INICIO A LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA…

-

-

-MUY BUENAS TARDES. –DICE EL SEÑOR. –USTEDES YA ME CONOCEN, SOY ALEXIS ROMÁN, PRODUCTOR GENERAL DE LA OBRA DE TEATRO Y DUEÑO DE LOS TEATROS, DUEÑO DE "PRODUCCIONES TEATRALES ALEXIS ROMÁN" REPRESENTANTE DE ARTISTAS, EL DESCUBRIDOR DE VARIOS ARTISTAS Y ESTRELLAS COMO SER NATALIA GOREIRO, LAS MELLIZAS DO Y CE, MARIO PERLINI…

-

-

LUEGO DE 45 MINUTOS DE CHARLA INTERMINABLE…

-

-

-…LUEGO DE HABER CREADO Y DIRIGIDO CANAL DOCE DURANTE TANTAS DÉCADAS DE MI VIDA, HOY ME ENCUENTRO PROFUNDAMENTE ENTREGADO AL TEATRO…

-¡PODRÍAMOS COMENZAR CON LA CONFERENCIA! –RECLAMA ALGUIEN ENTRE EL PÚBLICO.

-¡¡¡SI, POR FAVOR!!! YA LLEVAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO ESPERANDO. -PROTESTA OTRO.

-DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO. –DICE ROMÁN. –PUEDEN INICIAR LAS PREGUNTAS.

-CATALINA PLUGUI DE "SOLO NOTICIAS" ¿DE QUE TRATA LA OBRA?

-LA OBRA TRATA DE DOS CHICAS QUE TIENE QUE AFRONTAR LA UNIVERSIDAD, TENIENDO COMO TRASFONDO LA CRISIS SENTIMENTAL QUE ATRAVIESAN CON SUS PAREJAS. –EXPLICA KASUMI.

-LUIS PEDRO TITO DE RADIO "LIBERTAD" ¿POR QUÉ ELIGIÓ A DÉBORA IMMIT COMO SU PARTENER EN LA OBRA?

-ES MI GRAN AMIGA Y MUY BUENA ACTRIZ. –RESPONDE KASUMI.

-CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ DE "SEA QUIEN SEA" –INQUIERE UN PERIODISTA PELADO, VESTIDO DE TRAJE NEGRO Y GRANDES DIENTES. (NDA: una cruza de los dos :p) –PREGUNTA PARA SATOSHI. ¿ES CIERTO QUE USTED TIENE RENCILLAS INTERNAS EN EL ELENCO DE "POKÉMON" DEBIDO A LA PRESENCIA DE ESA OTRA ACTRIZ REEMPLAZANTE DE KASUMI FLORES?

-¡QUE! –EXCLAMA SATO ALTAMENTE SORPRENDIDO…

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-

-

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO NO PUDE TERMINAR EL FIC ANTES NI SUBIRLO. SALUDOS A IMAGINATIVO, ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! OJALÁ NO TE DISGUSTES POR INCLUIRTE EN EL FIC SIN PERMISO, PERO SUPONGO QUE, A PESAR DE NO HABER ELEGIDO ESOS CAPÍTULOS, TE HABRÁN AGRADADO, SI, LA RELACIÓN DE ELLOS… VIENE BIEN, PERO ACCIDENTADA :P LA IDEA SUPONGO SERÁ ORIGINAL. BUENO ESPERO QUE LO PASEN GENIAL TODOS EN ESTAS FIESTAS. ¡SUERTE!

-

-

JULIAN MANES

-

-

MERECIDAS VACACIONES: DICIEMBRE 2004. MARIO PERLINI, ADRIAN SUÁREZ, CATALINA PLUGUI, LUIS PEDRO TITO, CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ, PABLO CAPDEVILLA Y ALGUNOS NOMBRES MÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LOS DEMÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/ASOCIADAS.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**MERECIDAS VACACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

-

-

-CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ DE "SEA QUIEN SEA" –INQUIERE UN PERIODISTA PELADO, VESTIDO DE TRAJE NEGRO Y GRANDES DIENTES. (NDA: una cruza de los dos :p) –PREGUNTA PARA SATOSHI. ¿ES CIERTO QUE USTED TIENE RENCILLAS INTERNAS EN EL ELENCO DE "POKÉMON" DEBIDO A LA PRESENCIA DE OTRA ACTRIZ REEMPLAZANTE DE KASUMI FLORES?

-¡QUE! –EXCLAMA SATO ALTAMENTE SORPRENDIDO…

-ESE RUMOR VIENE CORRIENDO DESDE HACE RATO, OLVIDENLÓ POR FAVOR. –RESPONDE KASUMI.

-TENGO DATOS DE MUY BUENAS FUENTES. –INSISTE EL PERIODISTA.

-¡BUENO SI! NO LO VOY A NEGAR. –ASEGURA SATOSHI.

-¡SATO! –EXCLAMA KASUMI.

-NO TIENE CASO QUE LO NIEGUE KASU. –ASEVERA SATO. -DE ALGUNA MANERA SE IBAN A ENTERAR.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE QUE DECIR ENTONCES? –PREGUNTA CATALINA PLUGUI.

-QUE ES CIERTO. NO ME LLEVO BIEN CON LA REEMPLAZANTE DE KASUMI, Y LAS PELEAS EN EL ELENCO SON CONSTANTES…

-¿Y CUALES SERÍAN LOS ROCES, CONCRETAMENTE, LAS PELEAS? –INQUIERE LUIS PEDRO TITO.

-ODIO QUE INTERRUMPA MIS PARLAMENTOS. –MURMURA SATO AL MICRÓFONO.

-

-

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CIUDAD CAPITAL, UN HOMBRE DE PELO NEGRO Y VESTIDO DE REMERA Y VAQUEROS, SE ENCUENTRA MIRANDO LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA EN SU DESPACHO. ESTE SE ENCUENTRA RECLINADO SOBRE SU SILLA APOYANDO LOS PIES CRUZADOS SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO MIENTRAS JUEGA CON SUS PULGARES…

-

-

-¡JE! –EXCLAMA EL MENCIONADO SONRIENDO MALICIOSAMENTE. -YO SABÍA QUE TIRARLE ESA DATA A GONZALITO IBA A HACER MELLA EN LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA…

-SEÑOR PERLINI. –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A UNA CHICA POR EL INTERCOMUNICADOR. –LO LLAMA EL SEÑOR SUÁREZ.

-GRACIAS, DEJA QUE YO ATIENDA. –DICE MIENTRAS LEVANTA EL TELÉFONO. -¡ADRIÁN! -¿CÓMO ESTÁS?

-¡Y COMO QUERÉS QUE ESTÉ DOLOBU! –CHILLA SUÁREZ POR EL AURICULAR. –ME ESTÁS CAGANDO LA VIDA… ME LO MANDASTE A GONZALITO A LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA DE KASUMI FLORES PARA DESPUÉS PASARLA POR TU PROGRAMA… ¡¡¡Y ENCIMA ESTE PENDEJO LE ESTÁ SACANDO MANO A LA SUSTITUTA!!!

-¡PARA UN POCO CHE, BAJÁ UN CAMBIO! –ESTIPULA PERLINI. –POR EMPEZAR YO NO LO MANDÉ A GONZALITO, SE MANDÓ SOLO, Y ADEMÁS, QUE ME IBA A IMAGINAR QUE SATOSHI KATSUP IBA A ESTAR AHÍ PRESENTE.

-¡PERO ES ALGO LÓGICO! SI EL PIBE ESTÁ CALIENTE CON LA PENDEJA ES RAZONABLE SUPONER QUE ÉL IBA A ESTAR CON ELLA ACOMPAÑÁNDOLA…

-¿Y YO TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ESO? –REPROCHA PERLINI. –MIRA MI VIEJO, VOS SABÉS BIEN QUE YO NO ME METO EN LA VIDA PRIVADA DE LAS PERSONAS Y TAMPOCO ME GUSTA QUE SE METAN EN LA MÍA, POR LO QUE ME IMPORTA POCO SI ELLOS DOS ESTÁN SALIENDO O NO.

-QUIERO CREER QUE NO VAS A PASAR ESO EN TU PROGRAMA.

-¿EH? –MURMURA PERLINI MIENTRAS CAMBIA DE CANAL. -¡AH! LA VERDAD QUE NO SÉ… -MURMURA HACIÉNDOSE EL DESENTENDIDO. -¿ESTÁS VIENDO TELE?

-SI, ¿POR?

-¿QUÉ CANAL?

-"SOLO NOTICIAS" ¿POR?

-PONETE "EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS" –DICE EN UN TONO SUSPICAZ MIENTRAS OBSERVA LA PANTALLA DE SU TELEVISOR.

-

-

SUÁREZ CAMBIA DE CANAL, AL SINTONIZAR EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS, ENCUENTRA EN SU PANTALLA UN CARTELÓN GIGANTE IMPRESO EN LETRAS BLANCAS Y CON LA MARCHA MILITAR "BARRAS Y ESTRELLAS" DE FONDO MUSICAL.

-

-

-"REITERAMOS" –REZA EL LETRERO. –"PRIMICIA DEL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS, SATOSHI KATSUP CONFIRMÓ QUE EXISTEN RENCILLAS INTERNAS DENTRO DEL ELENCO DE POKÉMON" ¡IMÁGENES YA!

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!! –GRITA SUÁREZ.

-ME PARECE QUE LO QUE YO PASE EN MI PROGRAMA VA A SER POCA COSA COMPARADO CON LA CONFERENCIA EN DIRECTO. –COMENTA PERLINI POR EL TELÉFONO.

-ESTO ME LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO. –PROTESTA SUÁREZ.

-DEJATE DE DECIR PAVADAS. –RESPONDE PERLINI. –Y AHORA TENGO QUE CORTARTE, TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER YA QUE MI PROGRAMA SALE ESTA NOCHE.

-PERO… ¡ESTÁ BIEN! –SE RESIGNA SUÁREZ. –YA VERÉ COMO ME LAS ARREGLO.

-QUE TENGAS UNA MUY BUENA TARDE. –EXCLAMA PERLINI ANTES DE FINALIZAR LA LLAMADA Y COLGAR EL AURICULAR.

-

-

LUEGO DE QUE PERLINI COLOCARA EL TELÉFONO EN SU LUGAR CORRESPONDIENTE RETOMA SU ANTERIOR POSICIÓN SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO MIENTRAS ESCUCHA LA TV. DE UNO DE LOS CAJONES DE SU ESCRITORIO TOMA UNOS DARDOS Y COMIENZA A ARROJARLOS SOBRE UNA DIANA DE TIRO EN LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRA LA FOTO DE UN TIPO EXCESIVAMENTE CABEZÓN… UNO DE LOS DARDOS HACE BLANCO SOBRE LA CABEZA DEL SUJETO, LO QUE PROVOCA UN COMENTARIO POR PARTE DE PERLINI…

-

-

-¡Y SI! COMO PARA NO PEGARLE EN LA CABEZA… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE ERRARLE A SEMEJANTE ZAPALLO!

-

-

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN MARDEL, DURANTE LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA, SE LLEGAN A DISTINGUIR EN MEDIO DEL PÚBLICO A LAS TRES CHICAS QUE PERSIGUIERON A SATO Y KASUMI POR TODA LA CIUDAD VESTIDAS CON LARGOS VESTIDOS NEGROS QUE SE COMUNICAN POR RADIO…

-

-

-MADRE SUPERIORA, MADRE SUPERIORA, AQUÍ HERMANA MAYOR. –DICE UNA DE LAS CHICAS POR LA RADIO. –LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA ES UN ÉXITO.

-MADRE SUPERIORA NO SE ENCUENTRA. –RESPONDE UN HOMBRE. –HABLA EL PADRE CAPELLÁN.

-¡PADRE! –EXCLAMAN LAS TRES CHICAS.

-¡HAGAN SILENCIO! –LE REPLICA UNO DE LOS PERIODISTAS QUE SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ CERCA.

-MADRE SUPERIORA VA A SU ENCUENTRO. -AFIRMA QUIEN DICE SER PADRE CAPELLÁN. –SE CONTACTARÁ CON USTEDES EN UNOS MINUTOS. CAMBIO Y FUERA.

-MADRE SUPERIORA VIENE HACIA ACÁ. –COMENTA QUIEN DICE SER HERMANA MAYOR.

-¿Y QUE HAREMOS AHORA? –EXPRESA OTRA DE LAS CHICAS.

-ESPERARLA. –ASEGURA LA OTRA.

-

-

Y EN EL ESCENARIO LA CONFERENCIA CONTINÚA…

-

-

-¿PENSÓ EN CONVOCAR A SATOSHI KATSUP PARA LA OBRA? –PREGUNTA CATALINA PLUGUI.

-NO, DE HECHO EN LA OBRA SOLO ACTÚAN DOS CHICAS. –RESPONDE KASUMI.-

-¿Y QUE HAY DE CIERTO EN LOS RUMORES QUE LOS VINCULAN SENTIMENTALMENTE A USTEDES DOS? –PLANTEA CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ.

-¿QUÉ COSA? –VOCIFERAN AMBOS EXTREMADAMENTE RUBORIZADOS.

-¡NO ES NECESARIA ESA PREGUNTA! –RESPONDE UNA MUJER QUE INGRESA AL SALÓN DE CONFERENCIAS.

-

-

ANTE LA RESPUESTA DE LA MUJER, TANTO SATO COMO KASUMI Y EL PÚBLICO ASISTENTE, SE DAN VUELTA PARA VER DE QUIEN SE TRATA, DESCUBRIENDO A JULIANA, LA MAMÁ DE KASUMI…

-

-

-MAMÁ… -MURMURA KASUMI.

-SEÑORA JULIANA. –EXCLAMA SATO.

-ASÍ ES CHICOS. –RESPONDE JULIANA MIENTRAS SE ACERCA AL ESCENARIO. –NO IBA A DEJARLOS SOLOS PARTICIPANDO DE ESTA CONFERENCIA.

-PUEDE SUBIR SI LO DESEA. –EXPONE ALEXIS ROMÁN.

-DESDE YA QUE LO HARÉ. –DICE JULIANA MONTÁNDOSE AL ESCENARIO.

-MAMÁ… NO TE ESPERABA POR ACÁ… CREÍ QUE ESTABAS EN CASA… -TITUBEA KASUMI.

-NO PODÍA DEJARLOS SOLOS EN LA CASA, ADEMÁS ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HACEN. –ASEGURA JULIANA.

-YA VEO… -SUSURRA SATO.

-ADEMÁS NO ESTOY SOLA. –EXPONE LA SEÑORA FLORES.

-¿QUÉ?

-VINIERON TUS HERMANAS. –AGREGA JULIANA CON PICARDÍA.

-YA ME LO TEMÍA. –SUSPIRA KASUMI.

-

-

AL DECIR ESTO, LAS TRES CHICAS MISTERIOSAS SE ACERCAN AL ESCENARIO Y SE QUITAN LOS ANTEOJOS NEGROS DEJANDO AL DESCUBIERTO SUS IDENTIDADES…

-

-

-¡¡¡HOLA HERMANITA!!! –GRITAN LAS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO MIENTRAS LA ABRAZAN.

-HOLA HERMANAS… -GIMOTEA KASUMI.

-¿QUÉ LAS TRAJO POR ACÁ? –INTERROGA SATOSHI.

-TENÍAMOS QUE AYUDAR A MAMÁ EN UN PAR DE COSAS. –RESPONDE LILIANA.

-¿QUÉ COSAS? –CUESTIONA KASUMI SARCÁSTICAMENTE.

-LO HABLAREMOS EN CASA. –INTERRUMPE JULIANA. –AHORA TENEMOS QUE CONTINUAR CON LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA.

-¿TENEMOS? –INDAGA KASUMI SORPRENDIDA.

-

-

AL CABO DE UNA HORA, FINALIZÓ LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA. KASUMI JUNTO A SU FAMILIA SE DIRIGEN AL RESTAURANTE PIA CARROT EN DONDE ALGUIEN LOS ESTÁ ESPERANDO…

-

-

-COMEREMOS ALGO ACÁ. –ORDENA JULIANA.

-¿CONOCÉS EL RESTAURANTE? –PREGUNTA KASUMI.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO CONOZCO! –CELEBRA LA SEÑORA. –FUI YO QUIEN LES HIZO EL CONTACTO PARA QUE AL MENOS DESAYUNEN GRATIS.

-¿QUÉ COSA? –VOCIFERAN SATO Y KASUMI.

-PERO COMO NADA ES GRATIS TUVIERON QUE HACER ESAS FOTOS. –COMPLETA JULIANA.

-O SEA QUE… -INICIA SATOSHI.

-TODO LO QUE PASÓ HOY LO ORGANIZASTE VOS MAMÁ. –CONTINÚA KASUMI.

-ASÍ ES HIJA. –AFIRMA JULIANA. –LO DEL RESTAURANTE, LO DEL BALNEARIO, EL CAMIÓN DE EXTERIORES DEL "CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS", LAS MANIFESTACIONES DE ADMIRADORES…

-¿PERO POR QUÉ?

-PARA QUE PUEDAS RETORNAR A LOS ESTUDIOS YOGAKUKAN COMO ESTRELLA DE POKÉMON.

-¡AY MAMÁ! –FESTEJA KASUMI. –NO TENÍAS QUE HABERTE MOLESTADO.

-

-

UNA VEZ EN LA ENTRADA DEL RESTAURANTE, SON RECIBIDOS POR AZUSA…

-

-

-BUENAS NOCHES, BIENVENIDOS A PIA CARROT. –SALUDA AZUSA.

-HOLA AZUSA. –SALUDA SATOSHI. -NOS VIMOS ESTA MAÑANA.

-¿USTEDES TRABAJAN TODO EL DÍA? –INTERROGA KASUMI.

-NO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE MAÑANA PEDÍ EL DÍA LIBRE Y TRABAJO EN ESTE TURNO PARA COMPENSARLO.

-¿NO SABÉS SI NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO? –INTERROGA JULIANA.

-EL SEÑOR FLORES SE ENCUENTRA EN EL SECTOR VIP ESPERÁNDOLOS. ACOMPÁÑENME QUE LOS LLEVO.

-¡PAPÁ ESTÁ ACÁ! –EXCLAMA SORPRENDIDA KASUMI.

-HACE MUCHO QUE NO LO VEÍA AL SEÑOR FLORES. –COMENTA SATO.

-ES QUE A ÉL TAMPOCO LO LLAMAN PARA HACER DE "PROFESOR ELM". –MASCULLA KASUMI.

-

-

AL ACERCARSE A LA MESA, KASUMI VE A SU PADRE Y CORRE A SU ENCUENTRO ABRAZÁNDOLO EN CUANTO LLEGA…

-

-

-¡PAPÁ! –EXCLAMA KASUMI.

-¡HIJA! –DICE "ELM". –TE EXTRAÑÉ, EL VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS DURÓ MÁS DE LO PREVISTO.

-

-

Y LAS OTRAS HERMANAS, PARA NO SER MENOS QUE ELLA, HACEN LO MISMO…

-

-

-¡¡¡PAPITO QUERIDO!!! –GRITAN LAS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO MIENTRAS SE ABALANZAN ABRAZÁNDOLO.

-HIJAS… ME ALEGRO DE VERLAS… -DICE EL HOMBRE. -¿CÓMO SE COMPORTARON CON SU MAMÁ?

-MUY BIEN PAPI. –RESPONDEN TODAS A CORO.

-HOLA MI AMOR. –SALUDA JULIANA. –ES UN GUSTO QUE NOS ENCONTREMOS ACÁ.

-BUENAS NOCHES SEÑOR FLORES. –SALUDA SATOSHI FORMALMENTE.

-SATOSHI. –ADVIERTE EL SEÑOR FLORES. –NO ME SORPRENDE TU PRESENCIA, POR EL CONTRARIO, ES UN PLACER QUE SEAS AMIGO DE MI HIJA. SOS DE MUY BUENA FAMILIA Y EL NOVIAZGO SUYO Y POSTERIOR CASAMIENTO ENGRANDECERÁ A AMBAS FAMILIAS.

-¡PAPÁ! –TARTAMUDEA KASUMI MUY AVERGONZADA. -¿QUÉ… QU´ESTÁS INSINUANDO?

-A… A QUE SE REFIERE SEÑOR FLORES… -TITUBEA SATO RUBORIZADO AL CIEN POR CIENTO.

-¡NO SE HAGÁN LOS GILES! –EXCLAMA DIANA. -SABEMOS QUE USTEDES DOS SE GUSTAN Y MUCHO, NOMÁS HACE FALTA QUE SE DECLAREN.

-ESO ES BIEN CIERTO. –ASIENTE JULIANA.

-¡ÁNIMOS HERMANITA! –LA ALIENTA VIVIANA.

-Y SI SATOSHI NO SE ANIMA, DECLARATELE VOS, HOY EN DÍA ESO ESTÁ BIEN VISTO. -LA ANIMA LILIANA.

-CHICAS… SATO Y YO SOMOS NADA MÁS QUE AMIGOS… -MURMURA KASUMI DISIMULANDO MUY MAL SU ALEGRÍA.

-ESO ES VERDAD… -COMENTA SATO ACALORADO. –NO IMAGINEN OTRA COSA…

-ESTO VA A LLEVAR SU TIEMPO. –COMENTA JULIANA MIENTRAS SE ACOMODA EN LA MESA.

-LES TOMARÉ SU ORDEN. –INDICA AZUSA.

-

-

FINALIZADA LA CENA, TANTO SATOSHI COMO KASUMI DECIDEN IR A CAMINAR POR LA PLAYA MIENTRAS QUE EL RESTO DE LA FAMILIA FLORES SE DIRIGE A SU RESIDENCIA. CAMINANDO A LA ORILLA DEL MAR, ELLOS TOMAN SUS MANOS Y TÍMIDAMENTE DAN SUS PASOS MIRÁNDOSE CASI DE REOJO Y SIN PODER DISIMULAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS…

-

-

-SATO… -ROMPE EL SILENCIO KASUMI.

-DECIME.

-ESTE… LINDA NOCHE ¿NO?

-SI… MUY LINDA…. PERO NO TAN LINDA COMO VOS…

-

-

AL DECIR ESTO, LAS MEJILLAS DE SATOSHI SE ENROJECEN POR COMPLETO QUEDANDO COMO UN PAR DE TOMATES BIEN MADUROS…

-

-

-GRACIAS SATO, DECÍS COSAS MUY LINDAS… -RECONOCE KASUMI OCULTANDO SU CARA PARA QUE ÉL NO NOTE SU SONROJO.

-

-

SATO OBSERVA A KASUMI Y TRAGA SALIVA ALGO NERVIOSO, VACILANTE, LA TOMA DE LA MANO Y CASI LA ARRASTRA PARA QUE CAMINE, POR LO CUAL ELLA LE SIGUE LOS PASOS. AL LLEGAR A LA SALIDA DE LA PLAYA, LLEGAN A VERSE DOS ESTATUAS GIGANTES QUE REPRODUCEN A DOS LOBOS MARINOS ENFRENTADOS DEJANDO EL PASO PEATONAL EN MEDIO DE ELLOS. SATO SE DETIENE PARA TOMAR AIRE Y VALOR PARA DECIRLE A KASUMI LO QUE SIENTE…

-

-

-KASUMI… ESPERO NO TE HAYA INCOMODADO LO QUE DIJO TU PAPÁ ESTA NOCHE.

-NO SATO, NO ME INCOMODÓ. –RESPONDE KASUMI. –ESO ES COSA DE TODOS LOS DÍAS.

-¿DE TODOS LOS DÍAS? –EXCLAMA SATOSHI ESTUPEFACTO.

-AAAAAH… ESTÁ BIEN, NO ME HAGÁS CASO… -EXCLAMA MUY NERVIOSA KASUMI TRATANDO DE ARREGLAR SU COMENTARIO.

MENOS MAL… -SUSPIRA SATO CON UNA SONRISA.

-SATO…

-

-

SATOSHI TOMA LAS MANOS DE KASUMI, MOSTRANDO UNA AMPLIA SONRISA CARRASPEA Y VUELVE A SONREÍR PARA PODER EXPRESAR LO QUE TIENE ATRAPADO ENTRE SUS LABIOS…

-

-

-KASUMI… HACE MUCHO QUE QUIERO DECÍRTELO… -ENUNCIA SATO.

-¿QUÉ COSA SATOSHI? –MUSITA KASUMI EMOCIONADA.

BUENO, YO… NO SÉ COMO EMPEZAR… -BALBUCEA.

-EXPRESALO COMO MEJOR TE SALGA –LO ANIMA KASUMI.

-KASUMI YO… -PROSIGUE SATO.

-SEGUÍ… -MURMURA KASUMI ENTRECERRANDO SUS OJOS.

-

-

SATO SE DETIENE, RESPIRA PROFUNDAMENTE Y OBSERVA QUE KASUMI CERRÓ SUS OJOS Y PREPARÓ LOS LABIOS COMO SI FUERA A RECIBIR UN BESO, ANTE ESTA VISIÓN EL MUCHACHO TRAGA SALIVA NUEVAMENTE Y TRAS PONER SUS MANOS EN LOS HOMBROS DE KASUMI ACERCA SU BOCA PARA DARLE UN MARAVILLOSO BESO…

-

-

-¡¡¡SE VAN A BESAR!!! –SE ESCUCHA GRITA A UNA CHICA DESDE LO ALTO.

-

-

ESTE GRITO INTERRUMPE LA INSPIRACIÓN Y EL ROMANCE DEL MOMENTO. SATO MANTIENE SUS MANOS SOBRE LOS HOMBROS DE KASUMI Y COMIENZA A RECORRER CON SU MIRADA LOS ALREDEDORES HASTA DETENER SU VISTA EN LO ALTO DEL LOBO MARINO DE PIEDRA. EN LA CABEZA DEL MISMO, UNA FIGURA FEMENINA MUY CONOCIDA LOS ESCUDRIÑA ATENTAMENTE…

-

-

-¡¡¡DIANA!!! –VOCIFERA SATOSHI. -¿QUÉ HACÉS AHÍ ARRIBA?

-VINIMOS A ACOMPAÑARLOS. –RESPONDE OTRA CHICA DESDE LO ALTO DEL OTRO LOBO MARINO.

-¡LILIANA! -¿QUÉ HACÉS AHÍ SUBIDA? –DICE KASUMI.

-¿PERO POR QUÉ ESTÁN ACÁ? –CUESTIONA SATOSHI ALGO NERVIOSO.

-

-

DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LAS ARENAS, SURGE UNA PERSONA QUE SE ENCONTRABA OCULTA, NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE LA TERCERA DE LAS HERMANAS MAYORES, VIVIANA QUIEN LUEGO DE INCORPORARSE Y SACUDIRSE LA ARENA DEL CUERPO RESPONDE A LA PREGUNTA…

-

-

-TAL COMO LO DIJO LILIANA, VINIMOS A ACOMPAÑARLOS EN ESTE MOMENTO TAN ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES.

-¿PERO POR QUE ACÁ EN LOS LOBOS MARINOS? –INTERROGA KASUMI.

-ES BIEN SABIDO QUE ESTE ES EL PUNTO MÁS ROMÁNTICO DE TODO MARDEL. –EXPLICA DIANA DESDE LO ALTO.

-MUCHAS PAREJAS SE DECLARARON AQUÍ Y DIERON SU PRIMER BESO EN ESTE LUGAR. –PROSIGUE LILIANA.

-Y COMO SABÍAMOS QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO LLEGARÍAN A ESTE SITIO, DECIDIMOS ESCONDERNOS Y ESPERARLOS. -CIERRA LA EXPLICACIÓN VIVIANA.

-¡¡¡NADIE LES PIDIÓ QUE LO HAGAN!!! –RUGE KASUMI ENFURECIDA.

-ES CIERTO. –MURMURA SATO.

-¡VAMONÓS A TU CASA SATO! –GRUÑE KASUMI TRANSFORMADA EN MONSTRUO MIENTRAS LLEVA A LA RASTRA A SATO DANDO ESTRUENDOSOS PISOTONES A MEDIDA QUE AVANZA POR LA PLAYA. -¡ME CANSÉ DE LOS CONTROLES DE MIS HERMANAS!

-

-

LAS HERMANAS, LEJOS DE AMEDRENTARSE SUELTAN RISILLAS MALIGNAS Y DESDE SUS POSICIONES CONFIRMAN LOS PASOS A SEGUIR…

-

-

-NO SABEN LO QUE LES ESPERA. –DICEN LAS TRES CÓMPLICES. -¡VAMOS ALLÁ! –DICEN MIENTRAS SE ALISTAN PARA PARTIR.

-

-

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE SATOSHI Y MAS RELAJADOS ENCIENDEN EL TELEVISOR, A TIEMPO PARA VER "SEA QUIEN SEA" EL PROGRAMA DE MARIO PERLINI…

AMBOS SE SIENTAN EN UN SILLÓN Y SE RELAJAN PARA VER EL PROGRAMA. DESDE LA PANTALLA, SE ESCUCHA LO SIGUIENTE…

-

-

-¡DESDE TOKIO! –DICE UN LOCUTOR EN OFF. –CAPITAL DEL IMPERIO DEL SOL NACIENTE, ESTO ES… ¡SEA QUIEN SEA!

-

-

MIENTRAS EL PÚBLICO PRESENTE EN EL ESTUDIO ESTALLA EN APLAUSOS Y EXCLAMACIONES PARA PERLINI Y LOS DOS CONDUCTORES QUE LO ACOMPAÑAN, ESTOS, VESTIDOS DE TRAJE NEGRO Y CON ANTEOJOS OSCUROS, SE ACOMODAN FRENTE AL ESCRITORIO DE LA ESCENOGRAFÍA PARA DAR INICIO AL PROGRAMA…

-

-

-CABALLEROS, SI SON TAN AMABLES. –CONVIDA PERLINI A SUS ADJUNTOS PARA QUE TOMEN ASIENTO. -¡MUY BUENAS NOCHES! ESTA FUE UNA SEMANA LA VERDAD… ¡TERRIBLE! SOBRE TODO PARA LA TELEVISIÓN…

-¿VISTE QUE EL CABEZÓN SE VA A CANAL DOCE? –PLANTEA EL CONDUCTOR DE CABELLOS BLANCOS SITUADO A LA IZQUIERDA DE PERLINI.

-¡SI, LO VI! –ASIENTE PERLINI. –PERO TODAVÍA HAY MÁS.

-TENÉS RAZÓN MARIO. –AGREGA EL CONDUCTOR UBICADO A LA DERECHA DE PERLINI. –TAMBIÉN EL PROGRAMA DE LOS COLMAN SE MUDA AL SUSODICHO CANAL.

-LA VERDAD, SE ME HABÍA PASADO POR ALTO ESO. –ACEPTA PERLINI. PERO USTEDES NI SE IMAGINAN LO QUE TENEMOS PARA MOSTRARLES…

-NO SÉ. –DICE EL CONDUCTOR DE CABELLOS BLANCOS.

-ANTES QUE NADA, ES MOMENTO DE SALUDAR A MI AMIGO PERSONAL, ESE QUE SIEMPRE ME DICE: "MARIO, ANDÁ AL CASINO Y JUGALE AL 25 QUE VAS A GANAR" Y ACIERTA, ESE QUE ME DICE "ARMATE UN PROGRAMA QUE HABLE DE SEXO Y VAS A TENER ÉXITO" AQUEL QUE ME ACOMPAÑA DESDE SIEMPRE: ¡JULIÁN DI CANALE!

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MARIO! –AGRADECE EL CONDUCTOR DE CABELLOS BLANCOS. -Y YA QUE ESTAMOS APROVECHO PARA SALUDAR A OSCAR CHAVAL QUE DESDE LA CÁRCEL DIJO QUE SE ESTABA PREPARANDO PARA PASAR UN LARGO PERÍODO ALLÍ ENCERRADO Y ÉL HABLO DE UN AÑO… FLACO… PREPARARATE PORQUE ME PARECE QUE PARA VOS UN AÑO SE VA A TRANSFORMAR EN PERPETUA… ¡BUENAS NOCHES EDGARDO DE LA FUENTE!

-BUENAS NOCHES JULIÁN. –SALUDA EL OTRO CONDUCTOR. –Y YO APROVECHO PARA SALUDAR TAMBIÉN… A OTRA PERSONA QUE SE ENCUENTRA TRAS LAS REJAS, ME REFIERO A MARÍA JULIETA, ¡BOMBÓN! MIENTRAS VOS ESTÁS AHÍ ENCERRADA EN ESA OSCURA MAZMORRA EL VIEJO CRUZÓ LA CORDILLERA PARA CELEBRAR AÑO NUEVO EN SU CASA. ¡BUENAS NOCHES MARIO!

-BUENAS NOCHES EDGARDO. –RESPONDE PERLINI. –Y VAMOS YA A LA PRIMERA NOTA DE LA NOCHE. NUESTRO CORRESPONSAL CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ VIAJÓ HASTA MARDEL PARA PRESENTARSE EN LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA QUE OFRECÍA KASUMI FLORES, PERO ALLÍ SE ENCONTRÓ CON QUE LA ACOMPAÑABA SU FESTEJANTE, ME REFIERO A SATOSHI KATSUP… EL CUAL… DIGAMOS QUE COMENZÓ A HABLAR SOBRE LO QUE OCURRE EN LAS GRABACIONES DE POKÉMON Y POR QUE LA SACARON A KASUMI DEL PROGRAMA, PERO NO SÓLO LE VAMOS A MOSTRAR LO QUE SE VIO EN TODOS LOS DEMÁS CANALES DE TV, SINO TODO LO QUE NO SE VIO… ¡VAMOS A LA NOTA!

-

-

EN LA CASA, SATO Y KASUMI SALTAN DEL SILLÓN Y PEGAN SUS CARAS FRENTE A LA PANTALLA DEL TELEVISOR…

-

-

-¡¡¡VAN A PASAR TODAS LAS DECLARACIONES!!! –EXCLAMA SATOSHI.

-¡¡¡INCLUSO LAS QUE HICIMOS EN BROMA!!! –GRITA KASUMI.

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-

-

¡HOLAS! ¿YA ME EXTRAÑABAN? BUENO OCURRE QUE MI PC ES MUY SENSIBLE (HASTA LA EXAGERACIÓN �) A LAS ALTAS TEMPERATURAS, Y YO NO ME QUEDO ATRÁS :P TANTO CALOR ME SACA LAS GANAS DE TRABAJAR… POR LO QUE DEDICO MIS VACACIONES A RELAJARME Y DISFRUTAR DEL OCIO… EN FIN, NO SÉ CUANDO TERMINARÉ EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE… ESPERO SEA PRONTO :P SI EL CALOR, MI PC Y MIS GANAS LO PERMITEN ;)

A PROPÓSITO, QUIERO COMENTAR QUE ME PONE MUY CONTENTO VER QUE ESTE FIC LES AGRADÓ, ASÍ QUE RESPONDERÉ LOS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE: SUMI: SI, SON MUCHOS LOS GUIONISTAS ES QUE NO QUERÍA DEJAR A NADIE AFUERA, Y ESPERO TE HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, DIGO, POR LO DE PERLINI :P FABI. ESPERO TE AGRADE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LE METÍ MÁS ROMANCE ¡JEJE! LO CONTINUARÉ COMO PUEDA :P GIGI: ¡GRACIAS! DE SEGURO ESTE CAPÍTULO TE HABRÁ EMOCIONADO, Y DE SEGURO LO DISFRUTASTE.

ANTES DE DESPEDIRME LES DIGO: ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y FELICES REYES ATRASADO!!! OJALÁ QUE HAYAN INICIADO MUY BIEN EL AÑO CON PAZ Y PROSPERIDAD. ¡SUERTE Y FELISA ME MUERO PARA TODOS!

-

-

JULIÁN MANES.

-

-

MERECIDAS VACACIONES: ENERO 2005. MARIO PERLINI, ADRIAN SUÁREZ, CATALINA PLUGUI, LUIS PEDRO TITO, CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ, PABLO CAPDEVILLA, EDGARDO DE LA FUENTE, JULIÁN DI CANALE Y ALGUNOS NOMBRES MÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LOS DEMÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/ASOCIADAS.


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**MERECIDAS VACACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO.**

-

-

EN LA CASA, SATO Y KASUMI SALTAN DEL SILLÓN Y PEGAN SUS CARAS FRENTE A LA PANTALLA DEL TELEVISOR…

-

-

. -¡VAN A PASAR TODAS LAS DECLARACIONES! –EXCLAMA SATOSHI.

. -¡INCLUSO LAS QUE HICIMOS EN BROMA! –GRITA KASUMI.

. -QUIERO CREER QUE LA GENTE NO LO TOMARÁ EN SERIO… -SUSPIRA SATO.

. -NO TE HAGÁS ILUSIONES. –LO DEVUELVE A LA REALIDAD KASUMI.

-

-

EN LA PANTALLA APARECE, COMO SIEMPRE, CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ EN LA ENTRADA DEL TEATRO HACIENDO LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LA NOTA. KASUMI Y SATO PERMANECEN EXPECTANTES FRENTE AL TELEVISOR, DE REPENTE VEN SU CARAS EN LA PANTALLA AL SER ENTREVISTADOS POR EL REPORTERO EN CUESTIÓN…

-

-

. -Y ACÁ TENEMOS A UNA DE LAS PAREJAS DE ACTORES DEL MOMENTO, ME REFIERO NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE A KASUMI FLORES Y SATOSHI KATSUP.

. -HOLA… -SALUDAN AMBOS.

. -QUE ME CUENTAN… ESTRENO DE UNA OBRA DE TEATRO, UNA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE POKÉMON… ¿Y VAS A VOLVER A LA SERIE KASUMI?

. -NO SABRÍA DECIRTE, NO ME HICIERON OFRECIMIENTOS DESDE YOGAKUKAN, EL ÚNICO QUE TUVE FUE DE "TELEVISARTE" PARA ACTUAR JUNTO A KIKIO. -RESPONDE KASUMI.

. -¿Y COMO TE PREPARAS PARA EL TEATRO? –INTERPELA CLEMENTE.

-

-

EN ESE INSTANTE, ALGO LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN A SATOSHI…

-

-

. -NO RECUERDO QUE LA NOTA HAYA SIDO ASÍ… -MURMURA SATO.

. -NO DIGÁS COSAS RARAS SATO. –RESPONDE KASUMI.

. -¡ES CIERTO! –EXCLAMA SATO. –FIJATE BIEN EN TODOS LOS DETALLES.

. -A VER…

-

-

. -…DÉBORA ES MUY BUENA ACTRIZ, ELLA TIENE EXPERIENCIA EN TEATRO… -DICE KASUMI DESDE LA PANTALLA. –ES UN VERDADERO HONOR TRABAJAR CON ELLA.

. -Y VOS SATOSHI¿CÓMO VAS EN LA SERIE? –PREGUNTA EL PERIODISTA.

. -LOGRÉ RENOVAR CONTRATO POR OTRA TEMPORADA MÁS. –RESPONDE SATO EN LA PANTALLA.

. -ME PARECE MUY BIEN. –ACEPTA CLEMENTE.

-

-

. -¡SI! TENÉS RAZÓN. -ASEGURA KASUMI. –ES COMO SI… LA NOTA ESTUVIERA EDITADA.

. -NO PASARON LAS CRÍTICAS HACIA EL ESTUDIO NI LAS PROTESTAS POR TU ALEJAMIENTO.

-

-

EL TELÉFONO SUENA EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO. SATOSHI ATIENDE Y, PARA SU SORPRESA SE ENCUENTRA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE A MARIO PERLINI DEL OTRO LADO DE LA LÍNEA…

-

-

. -QUE TAL PIBE. –SALUDA PERLINI AL TELÉFONO.

. -¡SEÑOR PERLINI! –PROFIERE SATOSHI ESTUPEFACTO.

. -HABRÁS NOTADO QUE OMITIMOS LOS DETALLES ESCABROSOS DE LA NOTA.

. -SI… ESO ME PARECIÓ… -DICE SATO.

. -JUSTAMENTE TE LLAMÉ POR ESO PIBE, PARA TRANQUILIZARTE Y DECIRTE QUE EDITAMOS LA NOTA PARA NO PASAR NADA COMPROMETEDOR.

. -MUCHA GRACIAS SEÑOR PERLINI. –COMENTA SATO.

. -NO ME LLAMÉS SEÑOR, DECIME MARIO.

. -ESTÁ BIEN MARIO.

. -¡MARIO¿MARIO PERLINI NOS LLAMÓ? –INTERROGA KASUMI SORPRENDIDA.

. -SI, NOS LLAMÓ PARA DECIRNOS QUE EDITÓ LA NOTA PARA PROTEGERNOS. -LE RESPONDE SATO.

. -Y ES CIERTO. –AFIRMA KASUMI MIENTRAS VE LA TELE.

-

-

. -PERO NO RESPONDISTE POR QUE TE FUISTE DE YOGAKUKAN. –PLANTEA CLEMENTE DESDE LA PANTALLA.

. -PROBLEMAS FINANCIEROS. –RESPONDE KASUMI AL PERIODISTA.

-

-

. -ES VERDAD KASUMI, NO PUSIERON EN LA NOTA LO DE QUE NO QUERÍAN AUMENTARTE, ÚNICAMENTE APARECE ESA PRIMERA FRASE. –ASEGURA SATO.

. -VISTE PIBE. –ASEVERA PERLINI DESDE LA LÍNEA. –BUENO, TE TENGO QUE DEJAR, YA VOLVEMOS AL PISO Y TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR CON EL PROGRAMA.

. -GRACIAS MARIO. –DICE SATO. –PERO NO ME DIJO PORQUE NOS PROTEGE.

. -ES QUE NO QUIERO PERJUDICARLOS, USTEDES SON MUY JÓVENES Y RECIÉN EMPIEZAN EN ESTE MUNDILLO DE LA TELEVISIÓN.

. -SALUDALO DE MI PARTE. –ORDENA KASUMI.

. -KASUMI TE MANDA SALUDOS MARIO.

. -AGRADECELE DE PARTE MÍA. BIEN, TENGO QUE SEGUIR EL PROGRAMA, EL DIRECTOR YA LARGÓ LA MÚSICA AL PISO, CHAU Y SUERTE NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO. –SALUDA PERLINI ANTES DE CORTAR.

. -CHAU Y MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO. –SE DESPIDE SATO Y CUELGA EL TELÉFONO.

. -MARIO PERLINI ES MEJOR DE LO QUE PARECE EN PANTALLA. –ASEGURA KASUMI.

. -ESO ES CIERTO. –AGREGA SATO. –OCURRE QUE MUCHOS LO ODIAN PORQUE DICE SIEMPRE LA VERDAD.

-

-

. -CONTINUAMOS CON EL PROGRAMA… -PROCLAMA PERLINI DESDE LA TELE. –QUE MÁS PODEMOS DECIR… USTEDES YA LO VIERON EN DIRECTO POR EL CANAL DE LAS NOTICIAS. AQUÍ SOLO LE MOSTRAMOS LO QUE NO SE VIO…

-

-

. -MENOS MAL QUE NO PASARON MIS DECLARACIONES SOBRE LA SUPLENTE. -SUSPIRA SATO.

. -NI LAS MÍAS SOBRE ESA TIPA. –AÑADE KASUMI.

-

-

. -UNA HORA DESPUÉS, EL PROGRAMA FINALIZA Y AMBOS SE DISPONEN A DORMIR…

-

-

. -BUENO KASUMI, YA ES HORA DE DORMIR.

. -ME PARECE BIEN.

. -PODEMOS… DORMIR EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN. –MURMURA SATO MIENTRAS COMIENZA A ABRAZARLA.

. -POR MÍ… NO HAY PROBLEMAS. –CONFIRMA KASUMI RUBORIZADA.

. -¡UN MOMENTO! –SE ESCUCHA GRITAR.

-

-

EN ESE MOMENTO, Y CASI SALIDA DE LA NADA, APARECE LILIANA, LA HERMANA DE KASUMI. AL VERLOS ABRAZADOS, SE INTERPONE EN MEDIO DE ELLOS Y LOS SEPARA…

-

-

. -¡HERMANA! –GRITA KASUMI.

. -¿QUÉ PASA LILIANA? -PREGUNTA SATO.

. -USTEDES DOS NO PUEDEN DORMIR EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN. –AFIRMA LA CHICA.

. -¿PERO POR QUÉ NO PODEMOS? –INTERROGA SATO.

. -USTEDES MISMOS LO DIJERON. –EXPONE LILIANA. –SON AMIGOS, NO NOVIOS, POR LO CUAL TIENEN QUE DORMIR EN HABITACIONES SEPARADAS.

. -AYYYY… -SOLLOZAN LOS DOS.

. -DEJANOS DORMIR JUNTOS LILI… -SUPLICA KASUMI.

. -¡QUE NO! –RUGE LA INTERPELADA. –SI SON AMIGOS NO PUEDEN DORMIR JUNTOS, Y SE ACABÓ LA DISCUSIÓN, Y NO SE HAGAN LOS IDIOTAS, YA QUE ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ EN EL PASILLO PARA VIGILARLOS, Y AHORA… ¡CADA UNO A SU HABITACIÓN!

-

-

ANTE ESTA INTIMACIÓN POR PARTE DE LILIANA, SATO Y KASUMI SE DIRIGEN RAUDAMENTE A SUS APOSENTOS, SIN PERCATARSE AÚN DE LO QUE LES ESPERA…

-

-

KASUMI ENTRA AL CUARTO Y COMIENZA A DESVESTIRSE. AL DARSE VUELTA, ENCUENTRA A ALGUIEN MUY FAMILIAR PARA ELLA…

-

-

. -¡DIANA! –EXCLAMA KASUMI AL VERLA SENTADA EN LA CAMA. -¿QUÉ HACÉS POR ACÁ?

. -VINE A CONTROLAR QUE SE PORTEN BIEN. –RESPONDE LA INTERPELADA.

. -¡SOS FASTIDIOSA! –CHILLA KASUMI. -¿NO CONFIÁS EN NOSOTROS?

. -CONFÍO EN USTEDES, MAMÁ TAMBIÉN CONFÍA EN USTEDES, AL IGUAL QUE PAPÁ. LO ÚNICO QUE NO QUEREMOS ES QUE HAGAN COSAS DE NOVIOS SIENDO AMIGOS.

. -¿A QUE TE REFERÍS CON ESO? –INTERROGA KASUMI SORPRENDIDA.

. -A QUE SI VAN A HACER EL AMOR, LO HAGAN UNA VEZ QUE USTEDES SE PONGAN DE NOVIOS Y NO ANTES. –RESPONDE DIANA.

. -¿HA… HACER EL AMOR…? -TARTAMUDEA KASUMI.

. -¡SI! ESO DIJE. –CONTESTA DIANA.

-

-

MIENTRAS, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SATO…

-

-

. -¡SERÁ POSIBLE! –PROTESTA SATO. –NOS TIENE VIGILADOS… ?NI QUE FUÉRAMOS DELINCUENTES!

. -NO ES POR ESO… -SE ESCUCHA A ALGUIEN DECIR.

. -¿QUÉ HACÉS ACÁ VIVIANA? –INTERROGA SATO A LA HERMANA ALLÍ PRESENTE.

. -MIS HERMANAS Y YO ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDAS PARA CONTROLAR QUE KASUMI Y VOS NO VAYAN A TENER SEXO ANTES DE PONERSE OFICIALMENTE DE NOVIOS.

. -¿QUÉ… QUÉ DIJISTE? –TARTAMUDEA SATO RUBORIZADO.

. -¡NO TE HAGÁS EL BOLUDO! –LO RETA VIVIANA. –SÉ MUY BIEN QUE KASUMI TE GUSTA, SÓLO QUE NO TENÉS LAS BOLAS SUFICIENTES COMO PARA DECLARÁRTELE… ASÍ QUE SE NOS OCURRIÓ ESTO PARA… DIGAMOS… PRESIONARTE A QUE TE LE DECLARÉS.

. -AYYY… -SUSPIRA SATO. –ES QUE NO SÉ COMO DECÍRSELO… PARA PEOR ELLA ESTÁ MÁS PREOCUPADA POR SU OBRA DE TEATRO QUE POR MÍ.

. -¡NAH! VAS A VER QUE SI SE LO DECÍS, ELLA VA A DARTE BOLA.

. -ESO ESPERO… -SUSURRA SATO.

-

-

DE ESA MANERA, CADA UNO DE LOS OCUPANTES DE LA CASA SE ACOMODA PARA DORMIR: KASUMI, JUNTO A SU HERMANA DIANA, QUIEN DUERME EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN CON EL FIN DE VIGILAR SUS MOVIMIENTOS; VIVIANA, ENCARGADA DE CONTROLARLO A SATO, DUERME EN LA CAMA MIENTRAS QUE ÉL DUERME EN EL PISO Y POR ÚLTIMO, LILIANA QUE SE ENCUENTRA DURMIENDO ENROSCADA EN EL PASILLO, QUIEN CUAL PERRO GUARDIÁN LE "LADRA" A SATO CADA VEZ QUE ESTE SALE DE SU HABITACIÓN PARA IR AL BAÑO O A TOMAR AGUA.

-

-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, Y LUEGO DE UN SUCULENTO DESAYUNO EN PIA CARROT, EL GRUPO SE DIRIGE A LA PLAYA DE PUNTA DE LAS IGLESIAS, SATOSHI Y KASUMI VAN POR SU LADO, MIENTRAS QUE LAS HERMANAS SE ENCARGAN DE PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A SUS MOVIMIENTOS A LA DISTANCIA…

-

-

. -¿VES ALGO DIANA? –INTERROGA VIVIANA.

. -NO ESTÁN HACIENDO NADA RARO. -RESPONDE LA MENCIONADA MIENTRAS OBSERVA A TRAVÉS DE UNOS PRISMÁTICOS. -KASUMI INSISTE EN PEDIRLE A SATO QUE LE PONGA BRONCEADOR Y ESTE CONTINÚA DESANGRÁNDOSE POR LA NARIZ.

. -SI SERÁ PELOTUDO. –COMENTA LILIANA.

-

-

. -OTRA VEZ! –GRITA KASUMI. -¿NO PODÉS CONTROLARTE UN POCO?

. -ES QUE… ME PONGO NERVIOSO… -SE JUSTIFICA SATO.

. -NO SEAS RIDÍCULO. PARECÉS UN NENITO, PONEME BRONCEADOR EN LA ESPALDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ….-¡Y NO VAYÁS A DESPERDICIARLO! –ORDENA MIENTRAS SE ACUESTA NUEVAMENTE EN LA ARENA.

. -EE… ESTÁ BIEN… -MANIFIESTA SATO AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE ACERCA UNA DE SUS TEMBLOROSAS MANOS A LA ESPALDA DE KASUMI.

-

-

DE REPENTE, ALGO LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN DE SATO. UN TIPO EXTREMADAMENTE GORDO COMIENZA A INCREPAR A OTRO, QUE NO ES TAN GORDO COMO EL PRIMERO. SATO PIERDE SU CONCENTRACIÓN OLVIDANDO A KASUMI PARA PONERSE A VER LA PELEA DE LOS GORDOS…

-

-

. -¡CHOCHAN, CARA DE CHANCHO, CARA DE JABALÍ! –LE ESPETA FUERTEMENTE EL TIPO OBESO AL NO TAN GORDO. -¡PENSÁ EN LOS DEMÁS, EN TU MUJER Y TUS HIJOS!

. -¿EH, QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO? –CUESTIONA EL OFENDIDO.

. -¡QUE SOS UN CERDO! –LE DICE. –TE COMÉS TODO Y NO LE DEJÁS NADA A LOS DEMÁS.

. -¡AH NO! –SE ENOJA EL TIPO. -¡A MÍ NADIE ME INSULTA! –MANIFIESTA EL HOMBRE AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE LANZA UNA TROMPADA HACIA EL OFENSOR DANDO COMIENZO A UNA GRESCA ENTRE AMBOS...

-

-

. -SI QUE HAY GENTE RARA EN MARDEL… -COMENTA SATO MIENTRAS CAE EL BRONCEADOR DE SUS MANOS.

. -Y VA A HABER UNO MENOS SI NO TERMINÁS DE APLICARME EL BRONCEADOR. –GRUÑE KASUMI.

. -¡AH SI! –EXPLICA SATO. –DISCULPAME…

-

-

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LOS ESTUDIOS YOGAKUKAN, CAPDEVILLA Y SUÁREZ SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS EN EL DESPACHO DE ESTE ÚLTIMO DISCUTIENDO SOBRE POKÉMON…

-

-

. -¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VAMOS A HACER? –INTERROGA CAPDEVILLA. –NOS QUEDAN POCOS CAPÍTULOS PARA LLEGAR AL ÚLTIMO DE LA TEMPORADA… . -Y ENCIMA NO LO TENEMOS GRABADO!

. -NO SÉ DOLOBU… -RESPONDE SUÁREZ. –AÚN NO TENGO IDEA… ENCIMA PERLINI ME PRESIONA PARA QUE HAGA ALGO…

. -¿Y SI CEDEMOS A SUS DEMANDAS?

. -CREO QUE NO NOS QUEDA OTRA OPCIÓN. –ACCEDE SUÁREZ. –CONVOCÁ A LOS GUIONISTAS PARA UNA REUNIÓN URGENTE ESTA TARDE.

. -YA MISMO. –DICTAMINA CAPDEVILLA MIENTRAS SALE DEL DESPACHO.

. -¡CARAJO! –SE QUEJA SUÁREZ DANDO UN PUÑETAZO EN SU ESCRITORIO. -¡SIEMPRE ESTUVE ORGULLOSO DE SER INDEPENDIENTE¡AYYYY! ME DUELE MI MANITA… -CHILLA MIENTRAS SE DA BESITOS EN EL PUÑO.

-

-

LUEGO DE CALMADO EL DOLOR EN SU PUÑO, SUÁREZ TOMA SU TELÉFONO Y DISCA UN NÚMERO, AL COMUNICARSE…

-

-

. -PERLINI…

. -SUÁREZ, NO ME ESPERABA TU LLAMADA… TAN TEMPRANO.

. -NO ME JODÁS DOLOBU… -ALEGA SUÁREZ. –VENITE HOY A LAS TRES DE LA TARDE ASÍ HAGO UNA REUNIÓN CON LOS GUIONISTAS PARA MANIFESTARLES DE MI DECISIÓN.

. -¡SABÍA QUE IBAS A AGARRAR VIAJE! –FESTEJA PERLINI.

. -¡TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE ME GASTÉS ASÍ! TENGO EL CONTRATO QUE ME DEJASTE LA OTRA VEZ, YA MISMO ESTAMPO MI FIRMA.

. -LA MÍA YA ESTÁ COLOCADA, ASÍ QUE A LA HORA SEÑALADA PASO Y LO RETIRO.

. -ESTÁ BIEN. NOS VEMOS LUEGO. –MANIFIESTA SUÁREZ COLGANDO EL TELÉFONO. ¡MALDITO PERLINI! ME GANASTE… -EXCLAMA DANDO OTRO GOLPE EN EL ESCRITORIO. -¡AUCH! TODAVÍA ME DUELE… -PROTESTA MIENTRAS SE MASAJEA EL PUÑO.

-

-

TIEMPO MÁS TARDE, Y VOLVIENDO A MARDEL, NUESTRA PAREJA DE HÉROES TERMINÓ DE ALMORZAR. SIENDO YA HORA DE QUE KASUMI VAYA AL TEATRO PARA PRINCIPIAR CON LOS ENSAYOS DE SU OBRA SE DIRIGEN HASTA EL MISMO EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN CON DÉBORA, QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO A KASUMI EN LA ENTRADA DE ACTORES PARA COMENZAR A TRABAJAR…

-

-

. -¡DÉBORA! –EXCLAMA KASUMI. –VEO QUE LLEGASTE TEMPRANO.

. -ASÍ ES, Y POR LO VISTO VOS VINISTE MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADA. –MANIFIESTA REFIRIÉNDOSE A SATO.

. -HOLA DÉBORA… -SALUDA SATO HACIÉNDOSE EL DESENTENDIDO. –GUSTO EN VERTE.

. -EL GUSTO ES MÍO, PERO SABEN… -¡TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS! –PRORRUMPE LA CHICA ALEGREMENTE.

. -¿QUÉ OCURRE? –PREGUNTA KASUMI.

. -ES QUE… . -¡VOY A TRABAJAR EN UNA NUEVA SERIE!

. -¡TE FELICITO DÉBORA! –DICE SATO.

. -¡MUY BIEN! –ACEPTA KASUMI.

. -ADEMÁS TENDRÉ CONTINUIDAD EN LA MISMA, NO SERÁN "BOLOS" COMO EN POKÉMON. (NDA: cuando un actor participa por un solo capítulo, o en varios alternadamente en una determinada serie se dice que "trabaja por bolo")

. -¿Y QUE SERIE SERÁ? –PREGUNTA SATO.

. -ES UNA NUEVA, LA ESTRENARÁN EN EL CANAL "LOKOMOTORA" EN ABRIL, NOSOTROS COMENZAMOS A GRABAR AHORA EN MARZO, CUANDO VOLVAMOS DE LAS VACACIONES. (NDA: fijensé en la promoción de nuevas series de dicho canal; en una de las imágenes hay una chica muy parecida a Dúplica)

. -ME ALEGRO MUCHO DÉBORA. –MANIFIESTA KASUMI.

. -¡SEÑORITA FLORES! –SE ESCUCHA GRITAR A UN TIPO.

-

-

CUANDO LOS REUNIDOS VOLTEAN A VER QUIEN LLAMA, VEN A UN HOMBRE CORRIENDO HASTA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN. EL MISMO VISTE UNA CAMISA DE MANGAS CORTAS DE COLOR VIOLETA Y UN PANTALÓN OSCURO. CUANDO LOS ALCANZA, SE PRESENTA…

-

-

. -BUENAS… -SALUDA AGITADAMENTE COMO CONSECUENCIA DE LA CORRIDA. –SOY PEPE SERVIAN REPRESENTANTE ARTÍSTICO DE TVC PRODUCCIONES Y PARROT ESTUDIOS. VINE ESPECIALMENTE PARA HABLAR CON USTED.

. -ESTÁ BIEN¿QUÉ SE LE OFRECE? –INQUIERE KASUMI.

. -NUESTRA EMPRESA ESTÁ EN CONOCIMIENTO DE QUE USTED NO SE ENCUENTRA TRABAJANDO EN TV, POR LO QUE ME ENVIARON PARA HACERLE UNA OFERTA, MUY GENEROSA POR CIERTO.

. -¿DE QUE SE TRATA? –SE ENTROMETE SATOSHI.

. -ESO¿QUÉ TIENE QUE OFRECERME? –DICE KASUMI.

. -TANTO TVC COMO PARROT, SE UNIERON PARA REALIZAR EN COPRODUCCIÓN UNA NUEVA SERIE QUE ESTRENAREMOS DENTRO DE POCO EN EL CANAL MAJIK KILLS, LA MISMA TRATARÁ DE UNOS CHICOS QUE INGRESAN A UNA ACADEMIA DE DETECTIVES, CUATRO CHICOS Y UNA CHICA, LA MISMA ES COPROTAGONISTA DE LA SERIE Y TENDRÁ UN ROMANCE CON EL PROTAGONISTA PRINCIPAL…

. -¡UN ROMANCE! –CHILLA SATO.

. -SI, ESO DIJE, NO SERÁ AMBIGUO COMO EN POKÉMON. ESTAMOS BUSCANDO UNA CHICA DE 16 Ó 17 AÑOS, DE PELO ROJO O ROSA EN SU DEFECTO, QUE TENGA PERSONALIDAD ROMÁNTICA Y CARÁCTER FUERTE, CUALIDADES QUE USTED DEMOSTRÓ A LO LARGO DE SU CARRERA SEÑORITA FLORES.

. -SI… PERO… ¿Y QUE GANO YO EN ESO?

. -SI HABLAMOS DE DINERO, GANARÍA EL DOBLE DE LO QUE LE PAGARON EN POKÉMON EN SU ÚLTIMO MES DE TRABAJO, SU NOMBRE APARECERÁ EN SEGUNDO LUGAR Y ANTES DEL TÍTULO DEL PROGRAMA, AUNQUE PUEDE APARECER A LA DERECHA DEL NOMBRE DEL PROTAGONISTA CUANDO ABRE LA PRESENTACIÓN.

. -AAAH… INTERESANTE, EN POKÉMON MI NOMBRE APARECÍA LUEGO DEL TÍTULO DEL PROGRAMA, YA QUE EL DE "OTRA PERSONA"… –LE GRUÑE A SATO EN LA CARA. -…APARECÍA AL ABRIR LA PRESENTACIÓN. (NDA: para un actor es MUY IMPORTANTE el orden en que aparece su nombre en el opening de un programa o la marquesina de un teatro: aparecer antes del título del programa habla de la importancia del actor y del personaje, y si está a la derecha o izquierda de la pantalla también ya que a la izquierda se lee primero y por lo tanto el actor más importante siempre quiere aparecer a la izquierda de la pantalla en caso de tener cartel compartido)

. -SI… ES QUE YA ESTABA ARREGLADO. –SE JUSTIFICA SATO.

. -ESO ME RECUERDA KASUMI, AÚN NO ARREGLAMOS COMO PONER NUESTROS NOMBRES EN LA MARQUESINA. –PROTESTA DÉBORA.

. -EL MÍO A LA IZQUIERDA, EL TUYO A LA DERECHA, AMBOS ARRIBA DEL TÍTULO DE LA OBRA. –RESPONDE RÁPIDAMENTE KASUMI.

. -YA LO TENÍAS PENSADO… -CONTESTA DÉBORA CON GOTA DE SUDOR.

¿. -Y QUE ME RESPONDE SEÑORITA FLORES?

. -TENDRÁ QUE ARREGLARLO CON MI MAMÁ, ELLA ES LA QUE FIRMA MIS CONTRATOS.

. -ESTÁ BIEN. PASARÉ POR SU CASA. –INDICA EL HOMBRE. –LE DEJO UNA DE MIS TARJETAS POR SI QUIERE NEGOCIAR ANTES.

. -GRACIAS. –SE DESPIDE KASUMI TOMANDO LA TARJETA.

. -ALLÍ TIENE EL NÚMERO DE MI CELULAR, LLAMEMÉ SI SE ENCUENTRA INTERESADA. –EXCLAMA EL HOMBRE MIENTRAS SE RETIRA.

. -¡QUE SUERTE KASUMI! –FESTEJA DÉBORA. –TENÉS OTRA OFERTA DE TRABAJO.

. -UN… ROMANCE… -BALBUCEA SATO.

. -¡ESO ES BUENO! –CELEBRA KASUMI. –ES MEJOR QUE LA OFERTA DE "TELEVISARTE" PARA TRABAJAR EN "INU YASHA"

. -UN… ROMANCE… -MASCULLA SATO.

. -¡SI, UN ROMANCE, SI¡ESO DIJO EL HOMBRE! –LE RECRIMINA KASUMI.

. -PERO ES QUE…

. -¡QUÉ¿QUÉ TENÉS QUE DECIRME? –PREGUNTA KASUMI.

. -LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES…

-

-

SATOSHI DETIENE SUS PALABRAS, MIRA A KASUMI QUE LO MIRA CON UN GESTO FASTIDIOSO, ÉL BAJA LA MIRADA Y SIMPLEMENTE MURMURA…

-

-

OJALÁ TE VAYA BIEN.

-

-

ELLA SE SORPRENDE POR LO QUE DIJO, POR LO QUE CARRASPEA Y CAMBIA SU DISCURSO…

-

-

. -AÚN NO FIRMÉ NADA, ADEMÁS MANTENGO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER A TRABAJAR EN POKÉMON.

. -¿EN SERIO LO DECÍS? –EXCLAMA SATO ESPERANZADO.

. -POR SUPUESTO SATO, MI MAMÁ SABE QUE PARA MÍ, TRABAJAR EN POKÉMON TIENE MÁXIMA PRIORIDAD… SIEMPRE Y CUANDO HAGAN UNA OFERTA RAZONABLE. -MASCULLA.

. -CHICOS… -INTERCEDE DÉBORA. –QUE LES PARECE SI ENTRAMOS, YA ES HORA DE QUE PRINCIPIEMOS CON LOS ENSAYOS.

. -SI ESTÁ BIEN, VAMOS. -AÑADE KASUMI INGRESANDO AL RECINTO.

-

-

DE REGRESO A YOGAKUKAN, NOTAMOS QUE LOS GUIONISTAS SE ENCUENTRAN YA REUNIDOS A LA ESPERA DEL JEFE MÁXIMO, QUIEN LES TRAERÁ LAS NOVEDADES… Y LO QUE ES MÁS IMPORTANTE, LES COMUNICARÁ SOBRE SU DECISIÓN FINAL SOBRE POKÉMON…

LAS PUERTAS DEL SALÓN DE REUNIONES SE ABREN, POR ALLÍ INGRESA SUÁREZ MUY BIEN ESCOLTADO POR CAPDEVILLA, QUE LO SIGUE CUAL PERRO FALDERO. AMBOS OCUPAN SUS LUGARES A LA CABEZA DE LA MESA DEL DIRECTORIO. CUANDO SE TERMINA DE ACOMODAR, SUÁREZ ROMPE EL SILENCIO…

-

-

. -SEÑORES GUIONISTAS, YA TOMÉ UNA DECISIÓN. POKÉMON CONTINUARÁ DURANTE EL AÑO 2005, PERO, CON MODIFICACIONES QUE EXPRESARÉ A CONTINUACIÓN…

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**-**

**-**

¡HOLAS! ACÁ ESTOY DE VUELTA :P NO QUERÍA DEJAR PASAR MÁS TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR POR LO QUE DECIDÍ PUBLICAR LO QUE ESCRIBÍ DEL CAPÍTULO CINCO A PESAR DE NO HABERLO TERMINADO :P POR LO CUAL AHORA SERÁN SEIS LOS CAPÍTULOS DEL FIC… SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO SE ME OCURRAN MÁS IDEAS :D ANDO DE VAGO, Y ESO QUE EN LA ESCUELA AHORA TENGO MÁS TIEMPO LIBRE :P COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECER A GIGI, MI FIEL LECTORA, POR SEGUIR TODOS MIS FICS, ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. POR LO DEMÁS ME DESPIDO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO QUE QUIEN SABE CUANDO ACTUALIZARÉ. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

JULIÁN MANES.

-

-

. PD. ¡ME CAGO EN FF! NO SE PUEDEN PONER LOS GUIONES :S

.-

-

MERECIDAS VACACIONES: ENERO 2005. MARIO PERLINI, ADRIAN SUÁREZ, CATALINA PLUGUI, LUIS PEDRO TITO, CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ, PABLO CAPDEVILLA, EDGARDO DE LA FUENTE, JULIÁN DI CANALE Y ALGUNOS NOMBRES MÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LOS DEMÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/ASOCIADAS.


	6. Capitulo Seis

**MERECIDAS VACACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS.**

-

-

DE REGRESO A YOGAKUKÁN, NOTAMOS QUE LOS GUIONISTAS SE ENCUENTRAN YA REUNIDOS A LA ESPERA DEL JEFE MÁXIMO, QUIEN LES TRAERÁ LAS NOVEDADES… Y LO QUE ES MÁS IMPORTANTE, LES COMUNICARÁ SOBRE SU DECISIÓN FINAL SOBRE POKÉMON…

LAS PUERTAS DEL SALÓN DE REUNIONES SE ABREN, POR ALLÍ INGRESA SUÁREZ MUY BIEN ESCOLTADO POR CAPDEVILLA. AMBOS OCUPAN SUS LUGARES A LA CABEZA DE LA MESA DEL DIRECTORIO. CUANDO SE TERMINA DE ACOMODAR, SUÁREZ ROMPE EL SILENCIO…

-

-

. -SEÑORES GUIONISTAS, YA TOMÉ UNA DECISIÓN. POKÉMON CONTINUARÁ DURANTE EL AÑO 2005 PERO, CON MODIFICACIONES QUE EXPRESARÉ A CONTINUACIÓN…

. -¿CÓMO CUALES? -INTERROGA MANES ESCÉPTICO.

. –ESO DE LAS MODIFICACIONES LO VENIMOS SUFRIENDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, Y NO CONTRIBUYÓ A NADA. –AGREGA SUMI. –AL CONTRARIO, EL PÚBLICO SE ALEJÓ MÁS DE LA SERIE.

. –SI NO NOS VA A DECIR COSAS IMPORTANTES NOS LARGAMOS YA MISMO DE ACÁ. –PROTESTA EL IMAGINATIVO.

. –PERO QUE ME DICEN¡NO SEAN DOLOBUS! –SE ATAJA SUÁREZ.

. –NO... SI… NO SE PREOCUPEN, HABRÁ CAMBIOS CONSIDERABLES EN LA SERIE. –AGREGA CAPDEVILLA.

. -¿VOLVERÁ KASUMI FLORES A TRABAJAR EN LA SERIE? –INTERROGA ANA SILVIA.

. –ESO NO LO PODEMOS ASEGURAR. –EXPRESA SUÁREZ.

. -¡VAMONÓS! –EXCLAMA MANES LEVANTÁNDOSE DEL LUGAR. –SI KASUMI NO REGRESA A LA SERIE NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE NOS QUEDEMOS ACÁ A ESCUCHAR LAS MODIFICACIONES.

. -¡SI, TENÉS RAZÓN! –EXCLAMA SUMI LEVANTÁNDOSE ELLA TAMBIÉN DE SU SILLA.

. -¡ESPEREN! DEJENMÉ TERMINAR… -IMPLORA SUÁREZ. –NO TERMINÉ DE HABLAR…

-

-

LOS PRESENTES SE LEVANTAN DE SUS ASIENTOS Y COMIENZAN A DIRIGIRSE HACIA LA PUERTA. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, ESTA SE ABRE INTEMPESTIVAMENTE SORPRENDIENDO A LOS SALIENTES. CUANDO SE REPONEN DE SUS SORPRESA SE ENCUENTRAN DELANTE DE ELLOS NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE A MARIO PERLINI EN PERSONA…

-

-

. -MA… MARIO PERLINI. –DICE MANES.

. –EL MISMO. –LE RESPONDE ESTE. –CABALLEROS, SI SON TAN AMABLES... –EXPONE PERLINI SEÑALANDO LAS SILLAS VACÍAS. –SIENTENSÉ POR FAVOR, HAY MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR.

-

-

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN LAS PLAYAS DE MARDEL, KASUMI Y SATO SE ENCUENTRAN DISFRUTANDO DE LOS ÚLTIMOS RAYOS SOLARES DEL DÍA… MIENTRAS ELLA TOMA SOL, ESTE SE ENCUENTRA LEYENDO UNA REVISTA…

-

-

. –ESTO SI QUE ES INTERESANTE… -COMENTA SATO.

. -¿QUÉ ES LO INTERESANTE? –PLANTEA KASUMI.

. –LO QUE SALIÓ ACÁ EN LA REVISTA "ENSEGUIDA", EN LA TAPA APARECE TU AMIGA MEGUMI.

. –SEGURO ANDA PROMOCIONÁNDOSE PORQUE NO TIENE LABURO.

. –NO, POR EL CONTRARIO, ACÁ EN LA NOTA SALE QUE GRACIAS A QUE PROTAGONIZÓ "CARD CAPTOR SAKURA" LE LLOVIERON OFERTAS LABORALES, PERO QUE ACEPTÓ UN PAPEL SECUNDARIO EN LA SERIE "MIRMO ZIBACK".

. –AH SI… -COMENTA KASUMI DESINTERESADA. –SUPE QUE EL QUE HACÍA DE SYAORAN VA A TRABAJAR AHÍ COMO COPROTAGONISTA. POSIBLEMENTE ÉL LE CONSIGUIÓ EL LABURO.

. –SI, PUEDE SER… ESTÁ POR ESTRENAR EN EL KARTUN… ¡AH! Y MIRÁ ESTO QUE SALIÓ EN LA SECCIÓN "CORRE EL RUMOR": "SE CONFIRMÓ QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LAS ACTRICES Y EXTRAS QUE TRABAJARON EN EL FILM "VIRGIN FLEET" (NDA¡QUE PELÍCULA DE MIERDA!) NO ERAN PARA NADA VÍRGENES, CREDIBILIDAD DEL RUMOR 99.

. –ESO SE CAÍA DE MADURO, SI CONTRATARON A CADA TROLA…

. –Y MIRÁ ESTE OTRO CHISME…

. -¡DEJÁ YA DE LEER ESA BASURA! –PROTESTA KASUMI.

. -¡ESTÁ BIEN! –SE ATAJA SATO.

. –SATO… -SUPLICA KASUMI.

. -SI. ¿QUÉ PASA?

. –PODRÍAS COMPRARME CHURROS… ANDO CON GANAS DE COMER ALGUNOS.

. -¿CHURROS, A ESTA HORA? YA SE FUERON CASI TODOS LOS CHURREROS…

. –DALE… -INSISTE KASUMI CON SU CARITA DE DIOSA.

. –ESTÁ BIEN. –ACEPTA SATO ALGO DESGANADO MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA DE LA ARENA.

-

-

CUANDO SATO TERMINA DE INCORPORARSE, EL CELULAR DE KASUMI COMIENZA A SONAR…

-

-

. –ESPERATE SATO… -ORDENA KASUMI. –PUEDE SER IMPORTANTE. –DICE KASUMI MIENTRAS REVISA SU BOLSO BUSCANDO EL CELULAR.

. –OJALÁ NO SEA NADA MALO.

. –ES MI MAMÁ LA QUE LLAMA. –RESPONDE KASUMI LUEGO DE FIJARSE EN EL VISOR DEL TELÉFONO.

. –ENTONCES NO ES NADA POR QUE ALARMARSE.

. –¡HOLA MAMI! –SALUDA KASUMI POR CELULAR. -MAMI… NO ME EMPECÉS A RETAR DE NUEVO…

. -¿QUÉ OCURRE?

. –QUE COSA… ¿QUÉ FIRMASTE UN CONTRATO PARA UN PROGRAMA DE TELE…¡Y QUE EMPIEZO A GRABAR EN MARZO! –HABLA KASUMI POR TELÉFONO.

. -¡ESO ES BUENO KASUMI! –FESTEJA SATO.

. -¡QUE ES LO QUE TIENE DE BUENO TARADO? –PROTESTA KASUMI. –NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUE PROGRAMA ES Y VOS YA ESTÁS FESTEJANDO…

. –ES CIERTO, MURMURA SATO CABIZBAJO. –POSIBLEMENTE NO VOLVAMOS A TRABAJAR JUNTOS NUNCA MÁS…

. –¿LA PRODUCTORA "KUATRO KRÁNEOS"¿ELLOS ME CONTRATARON? –EXCLAMA SORPRENDIDA KASUMI.

¿KUATRO KRÁNEOS? –PREGUNTA SATO. -¿ACASO NO SE DEDICAN ÚNICAMENTE A HACER DOCUMENTALES?

. –ESTÁ BIEN… -DICE KASUMI TRISTEMENTE. –SUPONGO QUE ES UN BUEN CONTRATO EL QUE FIRMASTE…

-

-

KASUMI APAGA SU CELULAR, UNA MIRADA TRISTE SE REFLEJA EN SU ROSTRO MIENTRAS COMIENZA A CAER DE ÉL UNA LÁGRIMA…

-

-

. –KASUMI… NO TE PONGÁS MAL… -TRATA DE TRANQUILIZARLA SATO. –PODEMOS SEGUIR VIÉNDONOS…

. –PERO NO VA A SER LO MISMO…

. –ES CIERTO… -DICE SATO MELANCÓLICO.

. –VAMOS A TU CASA. –SOLICITA KASUMI. –QUIERO DESCANSAR.

. –ESTÁ BIEN.

. –MAMÁ DIJO QUE LUEGO VAYA HASTA MI CASA, AHÍ SE ENCUENTRA EL OTRO DUEÑO DE LA PRODUCTORA PARA QUE FIRME YO TAMBIÉN EL CONTRATO.

. –TE ACOMPAÑO. –SE OFRECE SATO.

. -¡NO! NO VENGÁS. –SE ATAJA KASUMI.

¿PERO POR QUE NO? –INTERROGA SATO SORPRENDIDO.

. –NO LO SÉ… -MUSITA KASUMI. –MI MAMÁ ME PIDIÓ EXPRESAMENTE QUE NO VAYÁS CONMIGO A FIRMAR EL CONTRATO, QUIERE QUE VAYA SOLA.

. –COMO DIGA ENTONCES…

. –QUIERO CREER QUE ES PARA MANTENER EL SECRETO DE LA CONTRATACIÓN. –COMENTA KASUMI.

. –SI, ES CIERTO, SUELE HACERSE ESO.

-

-

RATO DESPUÉS, SATO Y KASUMI RECIBEN UN TAXI EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE ESTE, KASUMI SE ENCUENTRA PREPARADA A PARTIR HASTA LA CASA DE VERANEO DE SUS PADRES, ALLÍ SU MAMÁ LA ESPERA PARA DARLE LAS NOVEDADES DEL CONTRATO RECIENTEMENTE FIRMADO POR LA SEÑORA…

-

-

. –BUENO, TE ESPERO EN PIA CARROT ASÍ CENAMOS JUNTOS… -DICE SATO.

. –DE ACUERDO. –ASIENTE KASUMI ANTES DE ABORDAR EL TAXI QUE LA LLEVARÁ A LA CASA PATERNA.

. –CUIDATE KASUMI.

. –NO TE PREOCUPÉS. –LO ALIENTA KASUMI. –CONFÍO EN QUE LO QUE FIRMÓ MI MAMÁ ES BUENO.

. –ESO ESPERO… -SUSPIRA SATO.

-

-

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS SATO SE HALLA EN PIA CARROT. IMPACIENTE ESPERA LA LLEGADA DE KASUMI QUIEN SE DEMORA UNA ETERNIDAD DESDE EL PARECER DE ASH… CUANDO ESTA LLEGA LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS, LA ALTERACIÓN DE SATO ESTABA DESTRUYENDO LOS ESCARBADIENTES DE LA MESA…

-

-

. –SATO… ¿QUÉ OCURRE? INTERROGA KASUMI.

. –KASU… YA LLEGASTE, ESTABA INTRANQUILO POR TU DEMORA…

. –NO ERA PARA TANTO. –LO CALMA KASUMI.

. –Y¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TU MAMÁ FIRMÓ?

. –NO… NO PUEDO DECIR MUCHO AL RESPECTO, ES UN SECRETO QUE DEBE MANTENERSE HASTA QUE EL PROGRAMA SALGA AL AIRE… -EXPONE KASUMI CABIZBAJA.

. –COMPRENDO… -ACEPTA SATO ENTRISTECIDO.

. –LO… LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO COMENTARTE ES QUE TRABAJARÉ CON UN ELENCO PRESTIGIOSO Y QUE ME GARANTIZARON UN CAMBIO DE ROPAS… NO VARIOS POR PROGRAMA COMO ME LO PROMETIÓ PEPE SERVIÁN PARA LA SERIE "ESCUELA DE DETECTIVES"

. –O SEA QUE TU MAMÁ NO FIRMÓ PARA LOS DE ESTUDIOS PARROT.

. –ASÍ ES, LO QUE FIRMÉ ES PARA TRABAJAR EN LA PRODUCTORA KUATRO KRÁNEOS. Y EL ÚLTIMO DETALLE A CONVENIR ES EL DE MI NOMBRE EN LOS TÍTULOS, TENGO QUE NEGOCIAR ESO CON EL PROTAGONISTA DE LA SERIE, AUNQUE PERLINI DA POR HECHO DE QUE PODRÉ PONER MI NOMBRE JUNTO AL DE ÉL O QUE AL MENOS APARECERÉ SEGUNDA ANTES DEL TÍTULO DEL PROGRAMA.

. -¿Y COMO ES QUE ESTÁ TAN SEGURO?

. -¿EH? –SE RUBORIZA KASUMI. –NO LO SÉ… Y YA NO HABLEMOS DE ESO… VAMOS A COMER.

. –CIERTO… ¡AZUSA! TRAENOS UNAS MILANESAS PARISIEN CON FRITAS… -GRITA SATO.

. -¡ENSEGUIDA! –CONFIRMA LA MENCIONADA.

. –NO NOS PONGÁS EN EVIDENCIA… -CHILLA KASUMI MIENTRAS GESTICULA FUERTEMENTE.

. –DISCULPAME… -EXCLAMA SATO LEVANTÁNDOSE DE LA MESA. –IRÉ A LAVARME LAS MANOS.

. –ESTÁ BIEN. -ACEPTA KASUMI MIENTRAS LO VE ALEJARSE.

-

-

UNA SONRISA MEZCLA DE PICARDÍA Y MALEVOLENCIA SE DIBUJA EN EL ROSTRO DE KASUMI MIENTRAS OBSERVA A SATO RUMBO AL BAÑO…

HORAS MÁS TARDE, LOS JÓVENES PROTAGONISTAS SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA CASA VERANIEGA DE LOS PADRES DE SATO DISPUESTOS A DORMIR, MIENTRAS EN LA CIUDAD CAPITAL, SUÁREZ AÚN TRASNOCHA LEYENDO UN LIBRO EN SU DESPACHO, MOMENTO EN QUE ESCUCHA A ALGUIEN TOCAR A SU PUERTA…

-

-

. -¡ESTO SI QUE ESTÁ BUENO! –FESTEJA SUÁREZ OJEANDO EL LIBRO.

. –PERMISO SEÑOR SUÁREZ. –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A MANES DESDE LA PUERTA DEL DESPACHO.

. -¿YA TERMINÓ CON LO QUE LE PEDÍ MANES?

. –SI, YA ESTÁ LISTO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE POKÉMON, CORREGIDO TAL Y COMO LO SOLICITÓ PERLINI EN LA REUNIÓN DE ESTA TARDE.

. –PERFECTO.

. –BUENO, ME RETIRO…

. -¡MANES! ESPERE… TENGO ALGO QUE PROPONERLE. –INDICA SUÁREZ. –TOME ASIENTO POR FAVOR.

. –USTED DIRÁ…

. –LE PROPONGO QUE ME ESCRIBA UNA SERIE QUE SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR… UNA NOVELA MEJOR DICHO.

. -¿DE QUE SE TRATA? –INTERPELA MANES SUSPICAZ.

. –TRATA DE UNA PAREJA DE ADOLESCENTES QUE SE CASAN A TEMPRANA EDAD, LUEGO ESTOS SE DIVORCIAN Y DOS MESES DESPUÉS DEL DIVORCIO LA CHICA SE ENTERA DE QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA Y SE LO OCULTA AL EX MARIDO, TIEMPO DESPUÉS TIENE UNA HIJA A LA QUE BAUTIZA CON EL NOMBRE DE SOL. CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS SE REENCUENTRAN EN UNA LIBRERÍA, ELLA SIGUE SOLA Y TRISTE MIENTRAS QUE ÉL SE ENCUENTRA INFELIZMENTE EMPAREJADO CON UNA MODELO DESCEREBRADA. DÍAS DESPUÉS EN UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS SE BESAN Y INTENTAN RECUPERAR SU MATRIMONIO HACIENDO EL AMOR, PERO MÁS TARDE SE PELEAN PORQUE ÉL CREE QUE ELLA SE CASÓ CON UN EX AMIGO SUYO Y TUVO UNA HIJA, YA QUE CONFUNDE A SU PROPIA HIJA CON LA HIJA DE ESTE Y…

. –SE ME HACE CONOCIDO ESE ARGUMENTO… -LO INTERRUMPE MANES CON UN DEJO DE DESCONFIANZA.

. -¡PERO QUE ME DICE MANES! SI ES TODA IDEA MÍA… -COMENTA SUÁREZ CON GOTA DE SUDOR.

. –LA SÍNTESIS ARGUMENTAL ES **MUY** SEMEJANTE A LA DE LA NOVELA "MEO ANJO" DE SUMI.

. –NO… NADA QUE VER… NO SEAS DOLOBU… -DICE SUÁREZ MIENTRAS INTENTA OCULTAR EL LIBRO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO.

. –SI, COMO NO…

. -¡ES VERDAD! Y HASTA TENGO UN TÍTULO PERFECTO PARA ELLA: "MI ÁNGEL"

. –CON ESO QUE DIJO CONFIRMA MIS SOSPECHAS…

. -¡TABIEN! A VER SI LE GUSTA MÁS ESTE TÍTULO: "ANGELITO MÍO"

. –LE DEJO EL GUIÓN. –EXPONE MANES MIENTRAS LE ENTREGA UNA CARPETA NEGRA.

. –BIEN, BIEN, YA ENCONTRARÉ A ALGUIEN QUE ME ESCRIBA LA NOVELA…

. –ME RETIRO, NOS VEMOS. –COMENTA MANES SALIENDO DEL LUGAR MIENTRAS SE CHOCA CON EL IMAGINATIVO QUE HACE SU INGRESO AL LUGAR.

. -¡SEÑOR SUÁREZ! –GRITA IMAGINATIVO. –LE TENGO UNA IDEA PARA UN NUEVO PROGRAMA DE TV.

. -¡PERFECTO! SIENTESÉ Y CUENTEMÉ DE QUE TRATA.

. –VERÁ USTED, LA SERIE TRATA DE UN BANDIDO QUE LUCHA POR EL BIEN EN UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO DEL INTERIOR DEL PAÍS, UN DÍA LO ACUSAN DE UN CRIMEN QUE NO COMETIÓ. A CAUSA DE ESO, REEMPLAZA A UN SACERDOTE QUE SE DIRIGÍA A LA IGLESIA DEL LUGAR PERO MUERE EN UN ACCIDENTE, EL CUAL PRESENCIA EL PROTAGONISTA, Y A PARTIR DE ALLÍ EL TOMA EL NOMBRE DE "VALEROSO" POR LO CUAL LA SERIE PODRÍA LLAMARSE: "CURA VALEROSO"

. –ME INTERESA, ME INTERESA… COMENTA SUÁREZ.

-

-

LOS DÍAS PASARON… Y LAS VACACIONES TAMBIÉN… POR LO QUE SATO, KASUMI Y LA FAMILIA DE ESTA REGRESAN A LA CAPITAL…

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**-**

**-**

¡HOLAS! ACÁ DE NUEVO :P Y SI, OTRA VEZ ACTUALIZÉ CON LO QUE TENÍA A MANO, POR LO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES PARTE DEL CAP 5… O SEA QUE EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE… SERÍA EL FINAL, SUPONGO :P YA ACTUALIZARÉ TAMBIÉN CENTELLA BLANCA QUE FUE LO QUE ME PIDIÓ SUMI :S EN FIN, VAMOS CON LOS REVIEWS: GIGI¡GRACIAS! Y ME ALEGRO DE CHATEAR CON VOS SUMI: BUENO, YA ACTUALIZÉ ESTE FIC, ESPERO TE GUSTE :D ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO A TODOS ¡MUCHA SUERTE!

JULIÁN MANES.

MERECIDAS VACACIONES: ABRIL 2005. MARIO PERLINI, ADRIAN SUÁREZ, CATALINA PLUGUI, LUIS PEDRO TITO, CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ, PABLO CAPDEVILLA, EDGARDO DE LA FUENTE, JULIÁN DI CANALE Y ALGUNOS NOMBRES MÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LOS DEMÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/ASOCIADAS.


	7. Capitulo Siete

**MERECIDAS VACACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE.**

-

-

LOS DÍAS PASARON… Y LAS VACACIONES TAMBIÉN… POR LO QUE SATO, KASUMI Y LA FAMILIA DE ESTA REGRESAN A LA CAPITAL…

DÍAS DESPUÉS, SUÁREZ CITA A SATOSHI A SU OFICINA EN YOGAKUKÁN PARA COMUNICARLE LOS CAMBIOS EN LA SERIE…

-

-

. –…Y ASÍ ES COMO DECIDIMOS CONTINUAR CON LA SERIE. –INFORMA SUÁREZ.

. -¡PERO NO ME DIJO NADA EN CONCRETO! –PROTESTA SATOSHI.

. –PERO SI DIJE QUE HARÍAMOS NUEVO OPENING Y ENDING… LOS QUE COMENZAREMOS A GRABAR NI BIEN TERMINEMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA… ESTAMOS ATRASADOS.

. –NO POR CULPA MÍA… -DICE SATO SARCÁSTICO.

. –PERO SI LAS INTERRUPCIONES FUERON POR TUS CAPRICHOS…

. -¿MIS CAPRICHOS¡¡¡SABEN BIEN QUE ODIO A ESA ESTÚPIDA SUPLENTE QUE REEMPLAZÓ A KASUMI!

. –ESO ES ALGO QUE TODAVÍA ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE SOLUCIONAR… SE LO ENCARGUÉ A JULIAN MANES. –MANIFIESTA SUÁREZ CON UN CLARO ACENTO DESPREOCUPADO.

. –QUE PUEDE HACER ESE IDIOTA.

. –MÁS DE LO QUE TE PODÉS LLEGAR A IMAGINAR… Y AHORA DISCULPAME, TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y VOS TENÉS QUE IR A GRABAR LOS INSTITUCIONALES DEL CANAL. (NDA: los institucionales son esas publicidades que hacen los canales de TV promocionando los programas del mismo usando a sus artistas en situaciones fuera de la serie en que trabajan)

. -¡BUAJ! ODIO GRABAR INSTITUCIONALES. –CHILLA SATO MIENTRAS SE RETIRA DEL LUGAR.

. –NOS VEMOS SATOSHI.

-

-

LUEGO DE QUE SATO SE RETIRA, SUÁREZ ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN SU ESTUDIO Y COMIENZA A VERLO…

-

-

. –"EL TERCER ADOKIN DEL SISTEMA SOLAR"… TABUENA ESA SERIE… PODRÍA HACERLA ACÁ Y VENDÉRSELA A LOS DEL CANAL DIECISÉIS. –MURMURA MIENTRAS CONECTA SU INTERCOMUNICADOR. –COMUNIQUENMÉ CON ANA SILVIA, TENGO QUE ENCARGARLE QUE ME ESCRIBA UNA SERIE… ¿CÓMO PODRÉ LLAMARLA…¡YA SÉ! "UNA FAMILIA ESPACIAL…" SUENA LINDO.

-

-

DÍAS DESPUÉS, SATO Y LOS DEMÁS ACTORES SE ENCUENTRAN NUEVAMENTE DENTRO DE LOS ESTUDIOS YOGAKUKÁN PARA RETOMAR LAS GRABACIONES DE LA SERIE "POKÉMON" CADA UNO SE ENCUENTRA PREPARADO PARA DESEMPEÑAR SU PAPEL DE LA MEJOR MANERA POSIBLE, MANES, IMAGINATIVO Y SUMI SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL ESTUDIO PRESENCIANDO LA GRABACIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE LA TEMPORADA Y, SUÁREZ IMPARTIENDO ÓRDENES A LA GENTE QUE ALLÍ SE ENCUENTRA…

-

-

. –¡APURANDO MUCHACHOS QUE NOS COME EL LEÓN! –APRESURA SUÁREZ A SU GENTE. –TERMINAMOS ESTAS ESCENAS PENDIENTES Y YA NOS PODEMOS IR DE VACACIONES UN PAR DE MESES.

. –QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERTE SATO. –SALUDA TAKESHI.

. –GRACIAS, LO MISMO DIGO. –EXCLAMA SATO.

. –QUIERO CREER QUE VINISTE MÁS CALMADO PARA GRABAR… -SUSPIRA TAKESHI.

. –SIEMPRE Y CUANDO LA PELOTUDA NO ME JODA, ESTÁ TODO BIEN…

. -¡HOLA SATO! –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A UNA RÍSPIDA VOZ FEMENINA.

. -¿QUÉ DECÍAS DE LA PELOTUDA? –INTERPELA TAKESHI.

. -¡KAGAMOS! –PROFIERE SATO.

. -¡CÓMO ESTÁS SATO? –EXCLAMA LA BOLUDA MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA.

. -¡SALITE DE ENCIMA KARAJO! –GRUÑE SATO MIENTRAS SE DESEMBARAZA DE ELLA. –PARECÉS UNA VENTOSA.

. -¡AY, PERO QUE MALO! –EXCLAMA LA DÉBIL MENTAL.

. -¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TE TARDASTE TANTO? –LE INCREPA SUÁREZ AL VERLA.

. –LO SIENTO… -SE DISCULPA LA IMBÉCIL. -OCURRE QUE EL TIPO DE LA LIMPIEZA NO ME DEJABA SALIR DEL CUARTO DE LAS ESCOBAS HASTA QUE NO LE MOSTRARA EL COLOR DE MI BOMBACHA.

. –A ESE TIPO HABRÍA QUE ECHARLO POR ASKEROSO… ¡CÓMO PUEDE GUSTARLE ESA COSA? –SUSURRA SATO POR LO BAJO.

. –BIEN, BIEN, COMENCEMOS A GRABAR. –ORDENA SUÁREZ. -¿EL LOCUTOR EN OFF?

. –AQUÍ ESTOY. –RESPONDE EL MISMO A TRAVÉS DE LOS PARLANTES.

. –PODEMOS COMENZAR ENTONCES. –ESTIPULA SUÁREZ.

. –UBIQUENSÉ CADA UNO EN SU POSICIÓN, -ORDENA EL DIRECTOR A TRAVÉS DEL ALTAVOZ. -EL EXTRA HABLA DESPUÉS DE QUE SATOSHI LANZA EL DESAFÍO, LA MARIONETA DE PIKACHU ACOMPAÑA CON UN "PIKA, PIKA" ABRIMOS CON EL RELATO EN OFF.

. –DE ACUERDO. -RESPONDE EL LOCUTOR.

. –EMPECEMOS. –ORDENA SUÁREZ.

. -¡LUZ, CÁMARA ACCIÓN! –DECRETA EL DIRECTOR Y DA COMIENZO LA GRABACIÓN…

-

-

"NOS ENCONTRAMOS UNA VEZ MÁS EN LA REGIÓN DE HOEN, NUESTROS HÉROES SE DIRIGEN UNA VEZ MÁS AL SIGUIENTE GIMNASIO EN BUSCA DE OTRA MEDALLA MÁS… PERO COMO SIEMPRE, ASH INTERRUMPE SU CAMINO PARA ACEPTAR UN DUELO DE DESAFÍO…"

-

-

. -¡SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA Y ACEPTO ENCANTADO TU DESAFÍO! –VOCIFERA ASH ANTE SU RIVAL DE TURNO.

. -¡PIKA, PIKA!

. -¡DE ACUERDO! –EXCLAMA EL DESAFIADO. -¡VE VULPIX!

. -¡PIKACHU, ES TU TURNO!

. -¡PIKA! –ACEPTA LA RATA AMARILLA.

. -NO ENTIENDO POR QUE ASH SIEMPRE TIENE QUE ACEPTAR TANTOS DUELOS. –COMENTA LA IDIOTA.

. -ES SU FORMA DE SER. –RESPONDE BROCK.

. -¿PERO TIENE QUE PELEAR SIEMPRE CON PIKACHU? –PREGUNTA UN GUSANO CON ANTEOJOS.

. -¡PIKACHU USÁ IMPAC TRUENO! –ORDENA ASH.

. -¡ESQUIVALO VULPIX! –CONTRAORDENA EL DESAFIADO.

-

-

"LOS RAYOS DEL ROEDOR CUBREN EL LUGAR SIN DARLE TIEMPO A VULPIX DE ESCAPAR A UN REFUGIO SEGURO, POR LO QUE CAE ABATIDO ANTE EL ATAQUE ELÉCTRICO."

-

-

. -¡FUE MUY FÁCIL! –EXCLAMA ASH ALGO AGRANDADO.

. -NO CREAS QUE PODRÁS DERROTAR A MI SIGUIENTE POKÉMON TAN RÁPIDO. –COMENTA EL ADVERSARIO DE KETCHUM. -¡ES TU TURNO RYHORN!

-

-

"EL GIGANTESCO POKÉMON SALE DE SU POKÉBOLA DISPUESTO A TRIUNFAR, POR LO QUE, Y SIN ESPERAR ORDEN DE SU DUEÑO EMBISTE Y DERROTA A PIKACHU DE UN GOLPE."

-

-

. -¡MALDICIÓN! –CHILLA ASH. –ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA.

. -TE LO DIJE. –EXCLAMA EL DESAFIANTE. –MI RYHORN NO ES COMO LOS DEMÁS.

. -¡ÁNIMOS ASH, VOS PODÉS! –EXCLAMA LA TARADA.

-

-

ASH LANZA UNA MIRADA DE DISGUSTO A LA RIDÍCULA MIENTRAS PIENSA...

-

-

. -¡OTRA VEZ CAMBIANDO EL GUIÓN Y METIENDO LETRA POR SU CUENTA!

-

-

. -¡ES EL TURNO DE BAYLEF! –DICE ASH AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LANZA SU POKÉBOLA.

. -ESO ES ASH, BUENA DECISIÓN. –INSISTE LA RETRASADA.

-

-

OTRA MIRADA DE ODIO DE ASH HACIA LA AUTORA DE LAS EXCLAMACIONES…

-

-

. -¡BAYLEF USÁ LÁTIGOS CEPA!

. -¡NO ASH, ESO NO TE CONVIENE! –DISERTA LA CHIFLADA.

-

-

ASH SE ENCUENTRA AL BORDE DEL ENOJO, LANZA OTRA MIRADA DE ODIO HACIA LA PELOTUDA, PERO ESTA NO SE DA POR ENTERADA…

-

-

. -¿LÁTIGOS CEPA? –DISIENTE EL DESAFIANTE. –ESO NO LE HARÁ EL MENOR DAÑO A MI POKÉMON.

. -¡LOS LÁTIGOS CEPA DE BAYLEF NO SON COMO LOS DE LOS DEMÁS! –RESPONDE ASH.

. -ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON VOS ASH. –AFIRMA LA DÉBIL MENTAL.

. -¡EMBESTIDA RYHORN! –DECRETA EL RETADOR.

-

-

PARA SORPRESA DE LOS PRESENTES, EL RYHORN ROBOT QUE EL ESTUDIO UTILIZA PARA LAS GRABACIONES, EMBISTE A LA GILUNA DESTROZÁNDOLA EN MIL PEDAZOS…

-

-

. -DIOS MÍO, MATARON A MAY. –COMENTA BROCK.

. -¡BAH! QUE SE JODA, SE LO TENÍA MERECIDO. –RESPONDE ASH.

-

-

TRAS ESCENA, SUÁREZ HABLA CON MANES…

-

-

. –LO FELICITO MANES, QUE MEJOR FORMA DE ELIMINAR A ESA MOLESTIA QUE MATÁNDOLA EN CÁMARA.

. –Y DE PASO CUMPLIMOS CON EL PEDIDO DE PERLINI. –AGREGA EL MENCIONADO.

. –Y AL RESPECTO, AÚN NO VEO QUE LO HAYA CUMPLIDO.

. -¿QUÉ NO LEYÓ EL GUIÓN QUE LE DEJÉ?

. –EH… SI… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO LEÍ!

. –ENTONCES YA SABE QUE AHORA VIENE LO MEJOR. –RESPONDE ESTE CON UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS.

-

-

INSTANTES DESPUÉS…

-

-

. -¡CORTEN! –ESTABLECE EL DIRECTOR. -¡PERFECTO MUCHACHOS, LOS FELICITO! LOGRAMOS GRABAR TODAS LAS ESCENAS DEL DESAFÍO CASI SIN CORTES.

. –GRACIAS. –DICEN SATO Y TAKESHI.

. –TIENEN CINCO MINUTOS DE DESCANSO Y SEGUIMOS CON LAS ESCENAS DEL CENTRO POKÉMON, PUEDEN IR ACOMODÁNDOSE DELANTE DE ESA ESCENOGRAFÍA.

. -¿EL CENTRO POKÉMON? –PREGUNTA SATO.

. -¿NO LEÍSTE EL GUIÓN? –LE CONTESTA TAKESHI.

. –NO, NO SABÍA QUE LO HABÍAN CAMBIADO… -TRATA DE JUSTIFICARSE.

. -ENTONCES TENDRÁS QUE IMPROVISAR… VOS SIEMPRE SAFÁS DE ESA FORMA.

. –SI¡ESO HARÉ! –RESPONDE MIENTRAS RUMBEA HACIA EL SECTOR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA ESCENOGRAFÍA ESTIPULADA.

. -¡BIEN! –DICTAMINA EL DIRECTOR. –LIMPIEN LOS RESTOS DE ESA BASURA… DIGO, DE MAY.

. -¡OIGA! –CHILLA EL GUSANITO CON ANTEOJOS. -¿Y YO QUE HARÉ AHORA?

. –EH… SE SUPONE QUE EN LA HISTORIA TE VOLVÉS A TU CASA A SEPULTAR A MAY. –CONTESTA EL DIRECTOR.

. –PERO… ¿Y EN LA REALIDAD?

. –FORMALMENTE TERMINÓ ACÁ TU CONTRATO, ASÍ QUE TE PODÉS VOLVER A PEDIR MONEDAS A LA BOLETERÍA DE LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES EN QUE TE ENCONTRAMOS.

. -ME QUEDÉ SIN TRABAJO… -SUSPIRA EL MOCOSO.

. -¡SI! Y NO ME LO HAGÁS MÁS DIFÍCIL SI NO QUERÉS TERMINAR COMO MAY…

. –ES VERDAD. -AGREGA SUÁREZ. –TENÉS CINCO MINUTOS PARA MANDARTE A MUDAR DE ACÁ PENDEJO, LUEGO SUELTO A LOS PERROS.

. LO… LOS PERROS… SI, SI SEÑOR… YA ME VOY… YA ME VOY… -EXCLAMA LA BASURITA MIENTRAS SALE CORRIENDO A LOS TROPEZONES DEL ESTUDIO.

. –SUELTEN A LOS PERROS. –ORDENA SUÁREZ POR RADIO.

. –PERO, NO ERA QUE LE IBA A DAR CINCO MINUTOS PARA QUE ESCAPE. –PREGUNTA EL DIRECTOR.

. –ES QUE ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE NO LES DI DE COMER DESDE HACE UNA SEMANA… Y ASÍ DE ESTA FORMA ME AHORRO UNOS EUROS…

. –POBRES ANIMALITOS… -MUSITA EL DIRECTOR.

-

-

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, INICIAN LAS GRABACIONES NUEVAMENTE…

-

-

. –¡EN CINCO GRABAMOS! –DECIDE EL DIRECTOR.

. -¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO? –SE PREGUNTA SATO. –NO LEÍ EL GUIÓN…

. –VAS A PODER LOGRARLO, Y SI NO DE ULTIMA SE SUSPENDE LA GRABACIÓN…

. –¡NI EN JODA! –ACLARA SATO. –QUIERO TERMINAR CUANTO ANTES PARA PODER IR A MARDEL Y VER A KASUMI EN SU OBRA DE TEATRO.

. –ENTONCES TE CONVIENE HACER UNA ACTUACIÓN BRILLANTE, TENÉ EN CUENTA QUE SUÁREZ ESTÁ OBSERVANDO TODO.

. –NO TE PREOCUPÉS, VAS A VER QUE ME VOY A LUCIR.

. -¡MUCHACHOS! YA VAMOS A GRABAR. –DICTAMINA SUÁREZ.

. –DE ACUERDO. –ACEPTAN SATOSHI Y TAKESHI.

. –USTEDES ENTRAN POR LA PUERTA DEL CENTRO POKÉMON Y COMIENZAN CON SUS DIÁLOGOS, BROCK COMO SIEMPRE HACE SU SHOW CON LA ENFERMERA Y LUEGO HABLA ASH.

. –ENTERADO. –DICE SATO.

. –EMPECEMOS. –ORDENA SUÁREZ.

. -¡LUZ, CÁMARA ACCIÓN! –DECRETA EL DIRECTOR Y DA COMIENZO LA GRABACIÓN…

-

-

"AL LLEGAR AL CENTRO POKÉMON, NUESTROS HÉROES ENTREGAN A SUS POKÉMONS PARA QUE SEAN ATENDIDOS POR LA ENFERMERA JOY."

-

-

. –BUENOS DÍAS ENFERMERA JOY. –SALUDA ASH.

. -¡ENFERMERA JOY, PERO QUE HERMOSA ESTÁ HOY! –GRITA BROCK.

. –SI, BUENO… -SE ATAJA JOY.

. –¡CALMA BROCK! ENFERMERA, VENIMOS A QUE ATIENDA A NUESTROS POKÉMONS.

. –ENSEGUIDA LOS ATIENDO. –DICE JOY MIENTRAS RECIBE LAS POKÉBOLAS.

-

-

MIENTRAS, DETRÁS DE ESCENA…

-

-

. -¡ESTE BOLUDO DE SATO ME ESTÁ CAMBIANDO LA LETRA! –PROTESTA MANES.

. -¿Y CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? –INTERROGA SUMI.

. –QUE NO VA DAR EL PIE PARA PASAR A LA ESCENA SIGUIENTE. –RESPONDE MANES.

. –YA VEO…

-

-

Y, ENTRE LOS DECORADOS, UNA PERSONA ESPERA LA PALABRA CLAVE PARA INGRESAR A ESCENA…

-

-

. –SE SUPONE QUE TENÍA QUE DECIR OTRA COSA… -MURMURA ALGUIEN DETRÁS DEL DECORADO.

-

-

. –ES UN BONITO DÍA PARA PELEAR. ¿NO ES ASÍ BROCK? –DICE ASH.

. –NO ME TIRÓ EL PIE PARA DECIR MI LÍNEA. –PIENSA JOY.

. –SI ASH… - ASIENTE BROCK. -MUY BONITO, PERO NO DEBERÍAS PENSAR EN…

. -¡ES CIERTO! -GRITA ASH. –TENGO QUE PREPARARME PARA MI SIGUIENTE GIMNASIO POKÉMON.

. –ME ARRUINÓ EL PARLAMENTO. –PIENSA TAKESHI.

. -¿VOS SOS ASH KETCHUM VERDAD? –INTERCEDE JOY.

. –SI, ESE SOY YO.

. –OCURRE QUE… -INTENTA AGREGAR JOY.

. –SEGURO ME CONOCÉS DE VERME EN ALGUNA DE LAS COMPETENCIAS POKÉMON DE LA LIGA AÑIL O JOTHO.

. –SI, BUENO, YO... –GESTICULA LA ENFERMERA.

. -¡LO SABÍA! -FESTEJA ASH. –TAMBIÉN EN HOEN SOY MUY CONOCIDO.

-

-

. –¡ESTE IDIOTA NO CAMBIA MÁS! –PROTESTA POR LO BAJO ALGUIEN DETRÁS DE ESCENA.

-

-

. –EN REALIDAD LO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE ES QUE TE DEJARON UN MENSAJE. –DICE POR FIN JOY.

. -¿UN MENSAJE? –COMENTA ASH MIENTRAS PIENSA. -¿COMO SERÍA EL LIBRETO ORIGINAL¿QUÉ DIRÉ AHORA?

. –ASÍ ES. AYER LLEGÓ UNA ENTRENADORA POKÉMON Y ME PIDIÓ QUE SI ALGUIEN COMO VOS LLEGARA A ESTE CENTRO POKÉMON QUE LA ESPERARAS. –COMENTA LA CHICA.

. -¡AYYY! SEGURAMENTE ES CASEY DE VUELTA CON SUS ESTÚPIDAS CANCIONES HACIA LOS ELEKTABUZZ. –SUSPIRA ASH.

-

-

. -¡MIERDA! NO ES EL PIE PARA MI INGRESO A ESCENA PERO NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS… -MASCULLA UN SER ENTRE BAMBALINAS.

-

-

. -¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE SE TRATA DE CASEY? PODRÍA TRATARSE TAL VEZ DE… DÚPLICA. –AÑADE BROCK.

. –ES UNA POSIBILIDAD… -AGREGA ASH MIENTRAS PIENSA. –DÉBORA NO TIENE MÁS CONTRATO… ¿QUIÉN SE SUPONE QUE ENTRA AHORA A ESCENA?

. –O TAL VEZ TU ENAMORADA DE LA LIGA HOEN… -COMENTA BROCK.

. -¡NI SE TE OCURRA BROCK! –SE ATAJA ASH CON GOTA DE SUDOR.

. –POR LO VISTO NADIE ME ESPERABA POR ESTOS PAGOS… -SE ESCUCHA DECIR A UNA CHICA DETRÁS DE ELLOS.

. –ESA VOZ… -MURMURA ASH EN UN TONO BIEN AUDIBLE.

. –¿NO ME VAS A SALUDAR ASH KETCHUM?

. –EH… MI… ¡MISTY! –DICE ASH MUY SORPRENDIDO. –EN VERDAD NO CREÍA VERTE POR ACÁ… ¡MUCHO GUSTO EN VERTE DE NUEVO!

. –GRACIAS ASH. –EXPRESA ELLA. –YO TAMPOCO CREÍA QUE TE VERÍA HOY… HACE TRES DÍAS QUE ESPERO EN ESTE CENTRO POKÉMON, MAÑANA ME IBA A IR AL SIGUIENTE… ES QUE… MIS HERMANITAS REGRESARON DE SU VIAJE… Y ME DIERON PERMISO PARA VOLVER A REUNIRME CON USTEDES.

. –ESO ES MUY BUENO MISTY… -COMENTA ASH MUY EMOCIONADO.

-

-

. -¡QUE BUEN ACTOR ES SATO! –COMENTA SUMI DETRÁS DE ESCENA.

. –CIERTO, EN VERDAD PARECE SORPRENDIDO. –AÑADE IMAGINATIVO.

. –VIERON, YO LES DIJE QUE IBA A SER MUY BUENA IDEA. –SE ENTROMETE SUÁREZ.

. -¡CALLESÉ! –LO REPRENDE MANES. –NO ES A USTED A QUIEN TENEMOS QUE AGRADECER.

. –SI QUIERE SE LO RECORDAMOS. –EXPONE SUMI.

-

-

**FLASHBACK**

-

-

. -¿VOLVERÁ KASUMI FLORES A TRABAJAR EN LA SERIE? –INTERROGA ANA SILVIA.

. –ESO NO LO PODEMOS ASEGURAR. –EXPRESA SUÁREZ.

. -¡VAMONÓS! –EXCLAMA MANES LEVANTÁNDOSE DEL LUGAR. –SI KASUMI NO REGRESA A LA SERIE NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE NOS QUEDEMOS ACÁ A ESCUCHAR LAS MODIFICACIONES.

. -¡SI, TENÉS RAZÓN! –EXCLAMA SUMI LEVANTÁNDOSE ELLA TAMBIÉN DE SU SILLA.

. -¡ESPEREN! DEJENMÉ TERMINAR… -IMPLORA SUÁREZ. –NO TERMINÉ DE HABLAR…

-

-

LOS PRESENTES SE LEVANTAN DE SUS ASIENTOS Y COMIENZAN A DIRIGIRSE HACIA LA PUERTA. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, ESTA SE ABRE INTEMPESTIVAMENTE SORPRENDIENDO A LOS SALIENTES. CUANDO SE REPONEN DE SUS SORPRESA SE ENCUENTRAN DELANTE DE ELLOS NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE A MARIO PERLINI EN PERSONA…

-

-

. -MA… MARIO PERLINI. –DICE MANES.

. –EL MISMO. –LE RESPONDE ESTE. –CABALLEROS, SI SON TAN AMABLES... –EXPONE PERLINI SEÑALANDO LAS SILLAS VACÍAS. –SIENTENSÉ POR FAVOR, HAY MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR.

-

-

CUANDO TODOS SE ACOMODAN EN SUS ASIENTOS, PERLINI TOMA LA PALABRA…

-

-

. -POR EMPEZAR ES PARA MÍ UN HONOR PODER INCORPORARME A YOGAKUKAN COMO PRODUCTOR ASOCIADO. A PARTIR DE AHORA, GRAN PARTE DE LAS DECISIONES SOBRE "POKÉMON" PASARÁN A TRAVÉS MÍO, POR LO QUE TENDRÁN QUE ACATAR LOS CAMBIOS QUE LE HAREMOS A LA SERIE…

. –PERO SEÑOR PERLINI… -DICE MANES.

. –MARIO, LLAMAME MARIO.

. –PER… DIGO MARIO. ¿CUÁLES SON LOS CAMBIOS QUE USTED QUIERE PARA LA SERIE?

. –NUEVO OPENING, NUEVAS ESCENOGRAFÍAS, MÁS CANCIONES, NUEVOS POKÉMONS, COSA QUE LE ENCARGUÉ A TAKIRI… PERO POR SOBRE TODO, LA ELIMINACIÓN DEL PERSONAJE "MAY" Y DEL MOCOSO QUE LA ACOMPAÑA…

. -¡SEÑOR PERLINI! –EXCLAMA SUMI MIENTRAS COMIENZA A MASAJEARLE LOS HOMBROS A PERLINI. -¡ES LA MEJOR DECISIÓN QUE ESCUCHÉ HASTA AHORA¿LE TRAIGO UN CAFÉ?

. –GRACIAS, NO TE MOLESTÉS.

. –YO PREGUNTO… ¡Y QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME RESPONDA!

. -¡YO ERA UN INFELIZ! –GRITA CAPDEVILLA.

. -¡NOOOO! –LE RECRIMINA SUÁREZ. (NDA: mucho Les Luthiers :p)

. –YO PREGUNTO -DICE MANES. -¿DESDE CUANDO USTED SE INCORPORÓ A YOGAKUKÁN? –INTERPELA MANES.

. –EN REALIDAD NO ME INCORPORÉ A YOGAKUKÁN, TANTO MI SOCIO DIEGO GÓMEZ Y YO, A TRAVÉS DE NUESTRA PRODUCTORA "KUATRO KRÁNEOS" VENIMOS BREGANDO POR ASOCIARNOS CON SUÁREZ PARA COPRODUCIR "POKÉMON" Y MEJORARLA, PERO SUÁREZ SIEMPRE SE NEGÓ… HASTA AHORA, QUE ACEPTÓ FIRMAR EL CONTRATO.

. –YA VEO… -GRUÑE MANES MIENTRAS ECHA UNA MIRADA FURIBUNDA A SUÁREZ.

. –ADEMÁS. –AGREGA PERLINI. –TAMBIÉN VAMOS A FINANCIAR EL REGRESO DE KASUMI FLORES PARA QUE SE REINCORPORE A "POKÉMON" CON SU PERSONAJE "MISTY"… ES QUE LA GENTE LO RECLAMA MUCHO… Y SUÁREZ NO QUERÍA HACERLO PARA NO GASTAR DE SU BOLSILLO…

. -¡NO TENÍA PLATA! –SE JUSTIFICA SUÁREZ.

. PERO YO SI, ASÍ QUE EN ESTE INSTANTE, MI SOCIO DIEGO GÓMEZ SE ENCUENTRA EN MARDEL CON LA SEÑORA FLORES FIRMANDO EL CONTRATO PARA QUE KASUMI FLORES SE INCORPORE DE INMEDIATO AL ELENCO DE "POKÉMON".

. –ASÍ QUE SUÁREZ SE NEGABA… -RUGE SUMI.

. –Y NO QUERÍA PAGARLE MÁS DINERO A KASUMI A PESAR DE CONTAR CON EL APOYO DE PERLINI… -GRITA MANES.

. –Y TODO POR SU ESTÚPIDO ORGULLO… -VOCIFERA IMAGINATIVO.

. –MUCHACHOS… NO SE PONGAN ASÍ… NO SEAN DOLOBUS… -SUPLICA SUÁREZ.

. -¡A ÉL, NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR! –ORDENA MANES MIENTRAS SE ARROJA SOBRE SUÁREZ Y COMIENZA A GOLPEARLO.

. -¡DEJENMÉ LAS COSTILLAS! –CHILLA SUMI.

. –¡Y YO SU CABEZOTA! –PIDE IMAGINATIVO.

. –Y ESO QUE INTENTÉ CONVENCERLO. –EXPLICA CAPDEVILLA.

. –NO SE HAGA EL INOCENTE. –AGREGA ANA SILVIA POR LO BAJO. –USTED TAMBIÉN SE MERECE UNOS BUENOS GOLPES.

-

-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**.

-

-

. –ME ALEGRO DE VERDAD QUE ESTÉS ACÁ CON NOSOTROS DE NUEVO MISTY… ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE VAS A QUEDARTE. –DICE ASH.

. –AJA, ASÍ ES. –ASIENTE MISTY.

. –QUE… SUERTE…

-

-

DICHO ESTO, ASH SE ACERCA A MISTY Y COMIENZA A ABRAZARLA MIENTRAS MURMURA…

-

-

. –NO VOLVÁS A ALEJARTE DE MÍ… MISTY… TE QUIERO MUCHO…

-

-

. -¡OTRA VEZ ESTÁ MORCILLEANDO! –PROTESTA MANES. -¿ACASO NO ESTUDIÓ SU LETRA? (NDA: se dice que un actor "morcillea" cuando agrega líneas o cambia la letra de un guión adrede)

-

-

. –YO… TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO ASH… DE VERDAD. –ACEPTA MISTY SONROJADA.

. –TE EXTRAÑÉ TODO ESTE TIEMPO… Y HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE DESDE HACE TIEMPO.

. -¿QUÉ COSA ASH?

. –MISTY… YO… ¡TE AMO! –SUELTA ASH. –NUNCA PUDE RECONOCERLO HASTA QUE TE PERDÍ… Y AHORA QUE ESTÁS DE VUELTA CONMIGO NO QUIERO QUE PASE MÁS TIEMPO SIN DECÍRTELO… ¿QUÉ TENÉS QUE DECIR A ESO?

. –ASH YO… ESTOY SORPRENDIDA CON ESTA DECLARACIÓN TUYA…

. -¡LO SABÍA! –SE ALEJA ASH SOLTANDO A MISTY. –VOS NO SENTÍS LO MISMO POR MÍ.

. -¡YO NO DIJE ESO ASH! –GRITA MISTY. –SÓLO DIJE QUE ME SORPRENDIÓ LO QUE DIJISTE… Y ADEMÁS… YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO ASH… Y SERÍA MUY FELIZ CONTIGO A MI LADO… COMO MI NOVIO.

. -¡EN SERIO! –FESTEJA ASH. -¡QUE BIEN!

. –QUE ALEGRÍA… SIEMPRE SOÑÉ CON VER ESTE DÍA. –CELEBRA BROCK.

. –QUE DULCES… -COMENTA JOY.

-

-

Y ENTRE BASTIDORES…

-

-

. -¡QUE BUENO, QUE BUENO! –ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO VOY A VENDER BIEN CARO A LOS DEL KARTUN. –FESTEJA SUÁREZ.

. –SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN EL DINERO. –DICE SUMI.

. –LO FELICITO MANES, ESCRIBIÓ MUY BUEN GUIÓN. –ACEPTA SUÁREZ.

. –SI, CLARO… LO ESCRIBÍ YO… GRACIAS… -ADMITE MANES CON GOTA DE SUDOR MIENTRAS PIENSA. –SAFÓ BASTANTE BIEN SATOSHI AL VER A MISTY.

. –Y A CUANTO PODRÉ VENDERLO… VEINTE MIL, TREINTA MIL… -CONTABILIZA SUÁREZ.

. –NO TE HAGÁS EL GIL CONMIGO SUÁREZ. –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A ALGUIEN DETRÁS.

. –¡MARITO! QUE SORPRESA… NO TE ESPERABA POR ACÁ. –SE INCOMODA SUÁREZ.

. –ASÍ ES, LLEGUÉ UN POCO TARDE PERO QUERÍA VER LA GRABACIÓN DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA TEMPORADA, EN DONDE SE INCORPORA KASUMI… Y DE PASO COMPRUEBO MIS ACIERTOS.

. –CIERTO, CIERTO… TODO FUE OBRA TUYA… -RECONOCE SUÁREZ.

-

-

. –TE AMO ASH.

. –Y YO A VOS MISTY.

-

-

AMBOS SE ABRAZAN AÚN MÁS FUERTE Y COMIENZAN A DARSE UN SUAVE Y TIERNO BESO EN LA BOCA, EL CUAL DURA UN BUEN RATO DESPUÉS DE QUE EL DIRECTOR DE ESCENAS INDICARA EL FINAL DE LA TOMA TELEVISIVA…

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN LOS CAMARINES, MÁS EXACTAMENTE, EN EL CAMARÍN DE SATOSHI KATSUP…

-

-

. -¡AYYY! NO ENTIENDO COMO ME ANIMÉ A HACER ESO EN CÁMARAS… -MUSITA SATO FRENTE AL ESPEJO. –KASUMI DEBE HABERSE SENTIDO MUY INCOMODA POR LO QUE HICE… ¡SOY UN TARADO! NO TENDRÍA QUE HABERLE DICHO QUE LA AMO… -GRITA SATO GOLPEANDO LA MESA. -ESO ME PASA POR NO ESTUDIAR MI GUIÓN… ¿POR QUÉ EXPRESÉ MIS SENTIMIENTOS EN EL ESCENARIO?

. -¿ACASO ESTÁS ARREPENTIDO? –INTERROGA UNA CHICA DESDE LA PUERTA DEL CAMARÍN.

. –MISTY… DIGO… KASUMI… EXCLAMA SATO SOBRESALTADO.

. –TODAVÍA NO TE SALISTE DE TU PERSONAJE…

. –SI, BUENO YO… DEBO RECONOCER QUE ME SEGUISTE MUY BIEN EN EL ESCENARIO… NO HABÍA ESTUDIADO EL GUIÓN.

. –NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGÁS, ME DI CUENTA… ¡TODOS SE DIERON CUENTA!

. –TAN OBVIO SOY…

. –SUÁREZ VA A VENDER EL CAPÍTULO TAL Y COMO SE GRABÓ, NO VA A EDITAR CASI NADA. –EXPLICA KASUMI.

. –ME ALEGRO POR ÉL.

. –SI ESTÁS ARREPENTIDO DE LO QUE HICISTE… ENTONCES HAY QUE GRABAR TODO DE VUELTA… -MURMURA KASUMI MUY TRISTE.

. -¡NO, NO ES ESO! ES QUE PENSÉ QUE VOS… ES DECIR… QUE ESTARÍAS MOLESTA POR MI ATREVIMIENTO… BESARTE EN CÁMARAS SIN TU CONSENTIMIENTO Y SIN QUE ESTÉ EN EL GUIÓN…

. –SOY UNA ACTRIZ, Y VOS UN ACTOR… EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ÍBAMOS A TENER QUE DAR UN BESO EN CÁMARAS… Y QUE MEJOR QUE EL PRIMER BESO EN CÁMARAS SEA CON ALGUIEN EN QUIEN CONFÍAS…

. –ES VERDAD… GRACIAS KASUMI… SOS BUENA AMIGA. –EXPONE SATO.

. –DE NADA. –MUSITA KASUMI TRISTE.

. -¿PASA ALGO?

. –NO, NADA. –RESPONDE KASUMI CON SONRISA FINGIDA. –SUPONGO QUE ACTUASTE DE ACUERDO A LOS SENTIMIENTOS Y ACTITUDES DE TU PERSONAJE… Y QUE NO TUVO NADA QUE VER CON TUS SENTIMIENTOS PERSONALES…

. –BUENO YO…

. –ME VOY A CAMBIAR. –EXPONE KASUMI MIENTRAS SE ACERCA A LA PUERTA. -ESTA NOCHE SALIMOS A MARDEL DE VUELTA PARA EMPEZAR CON LAS FUNCIONES DE TEATRO.

. –AJA.

-

-

CUANDO KASUMI SE APRESTA A ATRAVESAR LA PUERTA, SATOSHI SÚBITAMENTE SE INCORPORA DE SU ASIENTO Y CORRE HACIA ELLA LOGRANDO ATRAPAR UNO DE SUS BRAZOS. ELLA SE DA VUELTA Y REPENTINAMENTE SATOSHI LA TOMA EN BRAZOS Y LA METE DENTRO DEL CAMARÍN, UNA VEZ DENTRO LA DEVUELVE AL PISO ABRAZÁNDOLA TIERNAMENTE Y CON UNA DELICADA SONRISA EN SUS LABIOS COMIENZA A ACERCARSE A SU ROSTRO PARA DARLE EL MÁS RICO DE LOS BESOS… SEGUNDOS MÁS TARDE, AMBOS SE SEPARAN…

-

-

. –ASH… -SUSURRA KASUMI.

. –ASH NO, SOY YO, SATOSHI KATSUP… SOY YO EL QUE TE ACABA DE BESAR… ES LO QUE SIENTO Y SIEMPRE SENTÍ KASUMI… EN VERDAD TE AMO… Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA DE VERDAD… Y NO DE FICCIÓN.

. -¿EN SERIO LO DECÍS?

. –CIENTO POR CIENTO SEGURO KASUMI… ¡TE AMO!

. –YO… ¡TAMBIÉN TE AMO SATO! AUNQUE ME HUBIESE GUSTADO MÁS QUE ME LO DIJERAS EN MARDEL…

. –AÚN TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESO, YA QUE IRÉ A PASAR EL VERANO CON VOS EN MARDEL… MAMÁ ME DIO PERMISO PARA QUE COMPARTAMOS NUEVAMENTE LA CASA QUE TENEMOS ALLÁ.

. –ENTONCES…

. –ENTONCES ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TENEMOS UNOS TRES MESES PARA PODERTE DECIR ALLÁ EN MARDEL CUANTO TE AMO KASUMI.

. –YO SATO… TE AMO UN MONTÓN.

-

-

DÍAS MÁS TARDE, SATO Y KASUMI SE ENCUENTRAN NUEVAMENTE EN LAS PLAYAS DE MARDEL, Y PARA SER MAS EXACTOS EN EL BALNEARIO "PUNTA DE LAS IGLESIAS". AMBOS SE ENCUENTRAN CHARLANDO DE SUS COSAS MIENTRAS LEEN UNAS REVISTAS…

-

-

. –¿VISTE ESTO QUE SALIÓ ACÁ? –PLANTEA SATO.

. -¿QUE COSA? –RESPONDE KASUMI.

. –EN LA SECCIÓN "CORRE EL RUMOR" ACABA DE SALIR QUE FINALMENTE CONTRATARON A AYUMI NASAKE PARA HACER EL PAPEL QUE TE OFRECIERON LOS DE "PARROT"

. -¡AH SI! RECUERDO… -COMENTA KASUMI. –ELLA TRABAJÓ EN LA SERIE "BUCKY", ERA LA CHICA PELIRROJA QUE COPROTAGONIZÓ LA SERIE.

. –NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE AGREGA QUE SE HIZO TODO UN CAMBIO DE LOOK PARA LA SERIE CAMBIANDO EL COLOR DE SU PELO A ROSADO. "CREDIBILIDAD DEL RUMOR: 85 POR CIENTO."

. –ME ALEGRO, LE HACÍA FALTA UN TRABAJO.

-

-

DE REPENTE, SUS MIRADAS SE CRUZAN Y SIENTEN NUEVAMENTE LA ATRACCIÓN DEL AMOR… SATO SE INCORPORA Y ABRAZA A KASUMI MIENTRAS BUSCA CON SUS LABIOS LA BOCA DE ELLA, CUANDO REPENTINAMENTE UN GRITO LOS INTERRUMPE EN PLENA LABOR…

-

-

. -¡HOLA CHICOS¿NOS EXTRAÑARON?

. –SE… SEÑORA FLORES… -TARTAMUDEA SATO MUY SORPRENDIDO.

. –MAMÁ… NO TE HACÍA POR ACÁ, CREÍA QUE TE IBAS A QUEDAR EN BUENOS AIRES UNOS DÍAS MÁS. –AFIRMA KASUMI.

. –PARA QUE LO SEPAS, ESTAMOS TODOS DESDE HACE DOS DÍAS ACÁ. NO QUISIMOS MOLESTARLOS Y NOS FUIMOS A NUESTRA CASA SIN PASAR POR LA DE SATO… Y A PROPÓSITO SATO… TU MAMÁ DIJO QUE MAÑANA ELLOS VIENEN PARA ACÁ, ASÍ QUE ESTA SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE QUE PASEN A SOLAS EN TU CASA.

. –ASÍ QUE APROVECHEN ESTA NOCHE PARA PODER HACER BIEN EL AMOR, Y DISFRÚTENLA PORQUE NO PODRÁN HACERLO POR VARIOS DÍAS… -AÑADE VIVIANA, LA HERMANA DE KASUMI LA CUAL SALE REPENTINAMENTE DE ATRÁS DE LA SEÑORA.

. –VI… VIVIANA… ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? –RESPONDE KASUMI ABOCHORNADA.

. –COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO… -COMENTA SATO RUBORIZADO.

. –ES QUE SI TUS PAPÁS SE QUEDAN EN LA CASA… -AGREGA EL SEÑOR FLORES QUE SE APARECE EN EL LUGAR CARGANDO UN MONTÓN DE BÁRTULOS. –… NO VAN A PODER ESTAR A SOLAS Y DISFRUTARLO.

. -¡PAPÁ! –GRITA KASUMI. -¡SÉ MÁS CONSIDERADO! RESPETÁ MI INTIMIDAD…

. - NO TIENE NADA DE MALO HIJA… NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN FUIMOS JÓVENES. –COMENTA EL SEÑOR FLORES.

. -¡AY ESTÁ BIEN! –ACEPTA KASUMI.

. –¿QUIÉN QUIERE MATE? –PREGUNTA EL SEÑOR. –TRAJE LA YERBA.

. –Y YO EL AZÚCAR. –AGREGA LA SEÑORA FLORES.

. –YO LAS FACTURAS. –DICE VIVIANA.

. –Y YO LOS CHURROS. –AÑADE DIANA.

. –Y YO LOS BISCOCHITOS DE GRASA. –REMATA LILIANA.

. -¡QUIERO, QUIERO, QUIERO! –ACEPTA SATOSHI.

. –CREO QUE UNOS MATES A ESTA HORA NO NOS CAERÍAN NADA MAL… -ACEPTA KASUMI RESIGNADA.

-

-

RATO DESPUÉS…

-

-

. –KASUMI¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI VAMOS A CAMINAR UN POCO POR LA PLAYA? –LA INVITA SATOSHI.

. –PERFECTO, VAMOS… -ASIENTE KASUMI.

. –NOSOTRAS VAMOS CON USTEDES. –INTERVIENE DIANA.

. -¡CHICAS! –INTERCEDE LA SEÑORA FLORES. –USTEDES SE QUEDAN, YA HICIERON MUCHO, DEJENLÓS UN POCO SOLOS. -ORDENA LA MADRE DE LAS CRIATURAS.

. -¡UFA! –CHILLAN LAS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO.

. –MEJOR VAMOS AL AGUA… ¿NO LES PARECE UNA MEJOR IDEA CHICAS? –PROPONE LILIANA.

. -¡CLARO! –ACCEDEN LAS OTRAS DOS HERMANAS.

. –ESO ES MEJOR QUE ESTAR VIGILANDO LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE SATO Y KASU. –AÑADE VIVIANA.

-

-

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS DE HABER PARTIDO DESDE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA FAMILIA FLORES, KASUMI Y SATOSHI LLEGAN CON SU CAMINATA HASTA LAS ESCULTURAS DE LOS LOBOS MARINOS, LUGAR EN DONDE TIEMPO ATRÁS LAS HERMANAS DE KASUMI INTERRUMPIERON UNA DE LAS OPORTUNIDADES PARA EXPRESAR SU AMOR…

-

-

. -¿TE ACORDÁS KASU? –DICE SATO.

. –SI… LOS LOBOS MARINOS… -ASIENTE KASUMI. –ESTUVIMOS ACÁ HACE UNOS DÍAS… FUE EN DONDE MIS HERMANAS NOS INTERRUMPIERON…

. –TE TRAJE ACÁ JUSTAMENTE PARA QUE PODAMOS RECUPERAR ESE MOMENTO MÁGICO… Y PODER DECIRTE AQUÍ… EN EL PUNTO MAS ROMÁNTICO DE MARDEL MIS SENTIMIENTOS NUEVAMENTE.

. –GRACIAS SATO… SOS MUY LINDO. –DICE KASUMI CON UNA PRECIOSA SONRISA A FLOR DE LABIOS.

. –KASUMI, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO… Y TENGO A LOS LOBOS MARINOS DE TESTIGOS DE MI AMOR…

. –Y NO LO VAN A ANDAR DIVULGANDO POR AHÍ, ESO SEGURO. -AGREGA KASUMI RIÉNDOSE.

-

-

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, SATOSHI TOMA A KASUMI DE LA CINTURA Y RODEÁNDOLA CON SUS BRAZOS ACERCA SU CARA A LA DE ELLA EN BUSCA DE SUS LABIOS PARA SELLAR SU AMOR CON UN BESO… CUANDO ESCUCHAN LOS GRITOS DE UNAS CHICAS QUE INTERRUMPEN EL HECHIZO DEL MOMENTO…

-

-

. -¡ESO ES! QUE SE BESEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ. –GRITA UNA CHICA.

. -¡HERMANAS¿POR QUÉ NOS SIGUIERON? –PROTESTA KASUMI.

. –QUERÍAMOS VERLOS… -CONTESTA LILIANA.

. –Y ADEMÁS ACOMPAÑARLOS. –ACEPTA DIANA.

. –NO ES POR VIGILARLOS. –COMENTA VIVIANA.

. –CREO QUE NO VAMOS A PODER TENER NUESTRA INTIMIDAD… -MUSITA SATOSHI.

. –ESO DEJENLÓ POR MI CUENTA. –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A UNA SEÑORA.

. -¡MAMÁ! –EXCLAMA KASUMI ESTUPEFACTA.

. –SI HIJA. –CONTESTA JULIANA FLORES. –SOSPECHÉ DE LAS INTENCIONES DE LAS CHICAS CUANDO QUISIERON IRSE TAN REPENTINAMENTE AL AGUA LUEGO DE QUE USTEDES PIDIERAN PERMISO PARA IR A CAMINAR A SOLAS Y, SUPUSE CORRECTAMENTE, DE QUE VINIERON A SEGUIRLOS.

. –PERO MAMÁ… -TRATA DE JUSTIFICARSE DIANA.

. -¡NADA DE NADA HIJAS! –LAS REPRENDE LA SEÑORA. -¡VAMOS! VOLVAMOS A LA SOMBRILLA Y DEJÉMOSLOS SOLOS A ELLOS.

. –PERO MAMÁ… ¿NO PODEMOS ESPIARLOS UN POKITO NOMÁS?

. -¡NO! Y YA VAMONÓS. –ORDENA SEVERAMENTE LA SEÑORA MIENTRAS COMIENZA A LLEVAR A LA RASTRA A SUS HIJAS MAYORES.

. –CREO QUE ESO NO ERA NECESARIO. –COMENTA KASUMI CON GOTA DE SUDOR.

. –O A LO MEJOR SI… -AÑADE SATO CON GOTA DE SUDOR.

. -¿EN QUE ESTÁBAMOS SATO? –INTERROGA KASUMI.

. -¡AH SI! IBA A DECIRTE… ¡TE AMO!

. –YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO SATO… Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE POR FIN SEAMOS NOVIOS…

-

-

Y ASÍ, LA DICHOSA PAREJA VUELVE A BESARSE CON PASIÓN DESENFRENADA EN EL PUNTO MAS ROMÁNTICO DE LA CIUDAD FELIZ, MARDEL, LUGAR EN DONDE DISFRUTARÁN DE TRES MESES DE MERECIDAS VACACIONES…

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CIUDAD CAPITAL Y DENTRO DE LOS ESTUDIOS YOGAKUKAN… UN GRUPITO DE EMPLEADOS DIALOGA CON SU JEFE MÁXIMO…

-

-

. –ASÍ ES MANES, USTED SE OCUPARÁ DE ESCRIBIR LA NUEVA PELÍCULA DE POKÉMON CON LA INCLUSIÓN DE MISTY. –ORDENA SUÁREZ.

. –TABIEN.

. –IMAGINATIVO ESCRIBIRÁ LA NUEVA NOVELA DE LA PRODUCTORA: "IL MIO ANGELO" –ESTABLECE SUÁREZ. –LA MISMA TRATA DE UNA PAREJA DE ADOLESCENTES QUE SE CASAN A TEMPRANA EDAD, LUEGO ESTOS SE DIVORCIAN Y DOS MESES DESPUÉS DEL DIVORCIO LA CHICA SE ENTERA DE QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA Y SE LO OCULTA AL PADRE, TIEMPO DESPUÉS TIENE UNA HIJA A LA QUE BAUTIZA CON EL NOMBRE DE SOL. CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS SE REENCUENTRAN EN UNA LIBRERÍA, ELLA SIGUE SOLA Y TRISTE MIENTRAS QUE ÉL SE ENCUENTRA INFELIZMENTE EMPAREJADO CON UNA MODELO DESCEREBRADA. DÍAS DESPUÉS EN UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS SE BESAN Y INTENTAN RECUPERAR SU MATRIMONIO HACIENDO EL AMOR, PERO MÁS TARDE SE PELEAN PORQUE ÉL CREE QUE ELLA SE CASÓ CON UN EX AMIGO SUYO Y TUVO UNA HIJA, YA QUE CONFUNDE A SU PROPIA HIJA CON LA HIJA DE ESTE Y…

. -¡ESA NOVELA SE ME HACE MUY CONOCIDA! –AÚLLA SUMI FURIBUNDA.

. –NO SEAS DOLOBU… ES UNA IDEA MÍA. –DICTAMINA SUÁREZ. ADEMÁS, PARA QUE TE VEAS QUE SOY BUENO TE VOY A DAR A ESCRIBIR LA NUEVA NOVELA DE LA NOCHE DEL CANAL DIECISÉIS: "CURA CORAJUDO." TRATA DE UN BANDIDO QUE LUCHA POR EL BIEN EN UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO DEL INTERIOR DEL PAÍS, UN DÍA LO ACUSAN DE UN CRIMEN QUE NO COMETIÓ. A CAUSA DE ESO, REEMPLAZA A UN SACERDOTE QUE SE DIRIGÍA A LA IGLESIA DEL LUGAR PERO MUERE EN UN ACCIDENTE, EL CUAL PRESENCIA EL PROTAGONISTA, Y…

. -¡ESA ES LA SERIE QUE LE PROPUSE EL OTRO DÍA! –LADRA IMAGINATIVO.

. –NO, NO, NO… ESA FUE UNA OCURRENCIA MÍA… ADEMÁS PARA VOS TE TENGO OTRA COSITA PARA QUE ME ESCRIBAS… ¡ANOTA! LA SERIE SE SITÚA CINCUENTA AÑOS ATRÁS EN LA HISTORIA Y LA MISMA TRATA DE DOS FAMILIAS DE MAFIOSOS ENFRENTADAS ENTRE SI, PERO ENTRE ELLAS SURGE UNA…

. -¡BASTA DE HABLAR! –GRUÑE MANES. -ESO ES SIMILAR A LA SERIE: "LOS TENORES" QUE PASAN EN EL CABLE…

. –¡NADA QUE VER! SE DEFIENDE SUÁREZ. PARA QUE TE LO SEPAS, LA TITULAREMOS "LOS BARÍTONOS"

. -¡HASTA EL TÍTULO SE PARECE! –INTERVIENE SUMI.

. -¡TABIEN! –ACEPTA SUÁREZ. -QUE SE LLAME: "HOMBRES HONORABLES" ¿PERO Y QUE ME DICEN DE MIS OTRAS TRES IDEAS?

. -¡QUE NO! –GRITAN LOS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO.

. -¡AH! –INDICA SUÁREZ. –LE TENGO UNA SERIE PARA QUE ME ESCRIBA, SE TRATA DE UNA PAREJA DE JÓVENES, DE REPENTE ESTOS SE SEPARAN Y COMIENZA A HABER UNA SERIE DE ASESINATOS EN EL PUEBLO, PERO RESULTA QUE LOS QUE MUEREN LOS LAS AMISTADES DE LA CHICA, O SEA, QUIENES LE RECOMENDARON A ELLA QUE SE SEPARE DE SU NOVIO…

. -¡ESO ES IGUAL A MI NOVELA "OCULTO"! –RUGE MANES.

. -¡BASTA DE EXCUSAS! –INTERVIENE SUMI. -¡SE MERECE UNOS GOLPES! –DICTAMINA MIENTRAS SE ARROJA SOBRE SUÁREZ DÁNDOLE UNA TREMENDA GOLPIZA.

. -¡ES VERDAD! –LANZA MANES. -¡AL ATAQUE! –GRITA MIENTRAS SE ARROJA SOBRE SUÁREZ.

. -¡DEJENMÉ ALGO! –SOLICITA IMAGINATIVO ARROJÁNDOSE TAMBIÉN EN LA MULTITUD.

. -¡ES DIFÍCIL DIRIGIR ESTA EMPRESA! –GRITA SUÁREZ MIENTRAS ES MOLIDO A PALOS POR SUS SUBALTERNOS.

-

-

DESDE LA PUERTA DEL DESPACHO, CAPDEVILLA VE LO QUE SUCEDE, CIERRA LA PUERTA Y REGRESA POR DONDE VINO CONCLUYENDO:

-

-

. –SE LO TENÍA MERECIDO… SIEMPRE LE DIJE QUE BUSQUE IDEAS ORIGINALES.

-

-

FIN.

-

-

¡BIEN! FINALMENTE TERMINÉ CON ESTE FIC :P POR AHORA… YA QUE SI TIENE PACIENCIA VERÁN EL EPÍLOGO DEL MISMO AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE: MISTY SHIRINE. ESPERO TE RÍAS CON ESTE CAPÍTULO :D SUMI: OJALÁ TE GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO EN EL CUAL ESTUVISTE MUY PRESENTE :P ADEMÁS NO CONOZCO A ESE QUE NOMBRASTE EN EL REVIEW :P ¡BIEN! LES COMENTO QUE LUEGO DE HACER EL EPÍLOGO DE ESTE FIC… HARÉ FICS DE OTRAS SERIES QUE TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR DESDE HACE TIEMPO, POR LO CUAL LES DARÉ UN DESCANSO A LOS PERSONAJES DE POKÉMON… LO QUE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE DEJE DE HACER FICS DE POKÉMON. ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO POR ACÁ Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS FICS. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

JULIAN MANES

MERECIDAS VACACIONES: ABRIL 2005. MARIO PERLINI, ADRIÁN SUÁREZ, CATALINA PLUGUI, LUIS PEDRO TITO, CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ, PABLO CAPDEVILLA, EDGARDO DE LA FUENTE, JULIÁN DI CANALE Y ALGUNOS NOMBRES MÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LOS DEMÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/ASOCIADAS.


	8. Epilogo

**MERECIDAS VACACIONES**

**EPÍLOGO: "COMO NOS CONOCIMOS"**

-

-

UN PAR DE DÍAS DESPUÉS, SATOSHI Y KASUMI SE ENCUENTRAN NUEVAMENTE EN EL BALNEARIO "PUNTA DE LAS IGLESIAS" DE MARDEL, RECOSTADOS SOBRE LA ARENA, CHARLAN ANIMADAMENTE HASTA QUE SATO SE DISTRAE CON UN GRUPO DE GENTE RARA QUE DESCIENDE DE UN COLECTIVO PINTADO DE AZUL Y ROJO QUE LLEGA A LA PLAYA, ENTRE LOS SUJETOS SE LLEGA A PERCIBIR A UN TIPO CON LOS PELOS MAL PINTADOS DE RUBIO, UN MUCHACHO CON EL PELO AL ESTILO "BOB PATIÑO" Y UNA TRAVESTI…

-

-

-¡VAYA¿ASÍ QUE ESTO ES MARDEL? –DICE EL MUCHACHO.

-¡CLARO SOBRINO! –LE CONTESTA LA TRAVESTI.

-¡FABULOSO! –¡LO SÁNCHEZ TAMO EN MARDEL! –ANUNCIA EL TIPO. (NDA: posiblemente los de México saben a quienes me refiero, los de Argentina lo sospechan :p)

–SI QUE VIENE GENTE RARA A MARDEL… -COMENTA SATO.

–¡DEJÁ DE MIRAR A ESOS TIPOS CHE! –LE ADVIERTE KASUMI.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! –PROTESTA SATO.

-

-

REPENTINAMENTE VEN LLEGAR HACIA ELLOS A UNA PAREJA DE JÓVENES ENAMORADOS. SE TRATA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DE HIMURA KENDO, EL ACTOR QUE INTERPRETÓ A RANMA SAOTOME Y SU BELLA NOVIA, AOI SORA, O SEA LA ACTRIZ QUE TUVO EL PAPEL DE UKINO EN LA MISMA SERIE…

-

-

-¡HOLA! –SALUDA EL MUCHACHO. –SUPIMOS QUE TAMBIÉN ESTABAN EN ESTA PLAYA Y QUISIMOS VENIR A SALUDARLOS…

–EN REALIDAD LA QUE INSISTIÓ PARA ELLO FUI YO, ÉL NO QUERÍA VENIR… -AÑADE LA CHICA.

–AOI… NO DIGÁS ESAS COSAS… -LA REPRENDE HIMURA.

-¡HOLA! –LOS SALUDA SATO. –ES UN GUSTO QUE SE HAYAN MOLESTADO EN VENIR HASTA ACÁ SOLO POR NOSOTROS…

–MÁS QUE NADA VINIMOS A FELICITARLA A KASUMI. –AGREGA AOI. –NOS ENTERAMOS DE QUE VOLVISTE A TRABAJAR EN POKÉMON Y ES POR ESO QUE PENSAMOS EN SALUDARTE…

–ADEMÁS SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS EN UNA OBRA DE TEATRO ACÁ EN MARDEL… -COMENTA HIMURA.

–ESO ES CIERTO. –CONFIRMA KASUMI. –PUEDEN VENIR A VERME CUANDO GUSTEN… MIÉRCOLES A DOMINGO FUNCIONES A LAS 20:30, VIERNES Y SÁBADO SE AGREGA UNA FUNCIÓN A LAS 23:15.

–DE ACUERDO… -ASIENTE AOI CON GOTA DE SUDOR.

–¿Y COMO ANDAN DE TRABAJO USTEDES? –INTERROGA SATO.

–YO, NO TENGO CASI NADA. –ASEGURA HIMURA. –MI HERMANA MELLIZA QUE TRABAJÓ CONMIGO EN "RANMA ½" SI TRABAJA… SE DEDICA AL HENTAI…

–Y YO TUVE ALGUNOS BOLOS EN ALGUNA QUE OTRA SERIE… -ASEVERA AOI.

–QUE MALA SUERTE… -COMENTA KASUMI. –A LA QUE SI VI LABURANDO ES A… ESTA QUE HACÍA DE AKANE… ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?

-¿KITSURA? –PLANTEA HIMURA.

-¡SI! ESA… -ASEGURA KASUMI.

–ES CIERTO, LE DIERON PAPELES EN UN PAR DE NOVELAS… -COMENTA AOI.

–Y DE LOS QUE LE GUSTAN… -AÑADE SATO.

–ES VERDAD. –DICE KASUMI. –ES QUE NUNCA PODÉS PONER A UNA LESBIANA A PROTAGONIZAR UNA COMEDIA ROMÁNTICA CON UN HOMBRE… EN CAMBIO EN "AZUMANGA DAIOH" Y EN "MARÍA-SAMA GA MITERU" LOS PAPELES DE LESBIANA LE VINIERON JUSTO.

–LE SALIERON NATURALMENTE. –COMENTA SATO CON UN DEJO DE SARCASMO.

-

-

AL CABO DE MEDIA HORA, LA PAREJA DE AMIGOS SE RETIRA Y DEJA SOLOS A NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS, MIENTRAS SATO LEE LA REVISTA "ENSEGUIDA" KASUMI SE QUEDA PENSATIVA CONTEMPLANDO EL MAR…

-

-

-¿QUÉ PASA KASUMI? –LE PREGUNTA SATO A SU NOVIA MIENTRAS LA OBSERVA CONTEMPLAR EL MAR.

–NADA… SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA PENSANDO… -RESPONDE ELLA.

-¿EN QUE?

–COSAS…

-¿COSAS? –INTERPELA SATO CURIOSO.

–SI, COSAS.

-¡EN COMIDA! –SEGURO PENSÁS EN ESO. -AGREGA SATOSHI.

–ES EN LO ÚNICO EN QUE PENSÁS. –RESPONDE KASUMI MOLESTA.

–BUENO… ES QUE YO NO ME QUEDO PENSANDO EN UNA SOLA COSA COMO VOS…

–PARA QUE TE LO SEPAS… ESTABA PENSANDO EN QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO LOGRÉ VOLVER A TRABAJAR EN POKÉMON. –AFIRMA KASUMI.

-¿EN SERIO?

–SI… ADEMÁS ME ESTABA ACORDANDO DE CÓMO FUE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS…

-¿Y COMO FUE? YO YA NI ME ACUERDO… -CONFIESA SATO.

- EN LOS ESTUDIOS… ¿YA NO TE ACORDÁS?

-A VER... -INTENTA MEMORIZAR SATO…

-

-

-_MAMÁ... –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A UN SATOSHI ALGO MÁS CHICO QUE EL ACTUAL. -¿A QUE HORA EMPIEZA EL CASTING?_

_-YA VAMOS HIJO... –RESPONDE UNA JOVEN DELIA. -ACORDATE QUE TU PAPÁ Y TU HERMANO VAN A VENIR CON NOSOTROS._

_-¿Y POR QUÉ TIENE QUE VENIR ELLOS?_

_-QUIERO RECORDAR COMO ES ESTAR EN UN ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN, HACE MUCHO QUE NO VOY A UNO._

_-YA VAS A EMPEZAR CON TUS HISTORIAS PAPÁ. –LE REPROCHA SATO. –OTRA VEZ CON ESO DE QUE: "YO TRABAJÉ EN LA TV, ERA EL QUE HACÍA DE PEDRO EN LA SERIE HEIDI, Y TU MAMÁ TRABAJÓ EN MACROSS..."_

_-AUNQUE NO QUIERAS CREERLO FUE ASÍ HIJO. –RESPONDE SAMUEL._

_-Y TU HERMANO VA PORQUE NO TENGO CON QUIEN DEJARLO. –EXPLICA DELIA._

_-¡TA BIEN! –PROTESTA SATO. -¿PERO Y POR QUE TENGO QUE IR YO?_

_-INSISTISTE TANTO EN IR QUE TE LLEVAMOS. –REVELA SHIGERU, SU HERMANO._

_-VAYA, VAYA... –MASCULLA EL ALUDIDO._

-

-

-SI... YA ME ACUERDO. –ACLARA EL SATOSHI ACTUAL. –TENÍA MUCHAS GANAS DE PARTICIPAR EN LA SERIE.

-ESO NO ES LO QUE ME CONTÓ TU MAMÁ. –EXPONE KASUMI. –EN CAMBIO YO SI QUERÍA ACTUAR EN LA TELE, AUNKE MÁS NO FUERA DE EXTRA...

-

-

_-¡NO PIENSO IR A ESE LUGAR! –PROTESTA UNA KASUMI MÁS CHICA QUE LA ACTUAL._

_-¡HIJA! POR FAVOR, TENÉS QUE IR, ME LO PROMETISTE. –LE SUPLICA JULIANA, SU MADRE._

_-Y NOSOTRAS TE VAMOS A ACOMPAÑAR. –EXPONE VIVIANA._

_-TODO PORQUE VOS FUISTE ACTRIZ DE TELE TENGO QUE SERLO YO TAMBIÉN. -CHILLA KASUMI._

_-AYYYY... SIII... QUE DÍAS AQUELLOS... –REMEMORA LA SEÑORA. –CUANDO TRABAJABA EN LA SERIE MACROSS..._

_-NO ME VENGÁS CON ESO MAMÁ... YO NO QUIERO TRABAJAR EN LA TELE..._

_-DALE KASUMI, VAS A VER QUE TE VA A GUSTAR. –LA ALIENTA SU MAMÁ. –VAS A CONOCER A MUCHA GENTE IMPORTANTE..._

_-¿CÓMO QUIEN? –PREGUNTA KASUMI._

_-BUENO... POR EJEMPLO... A LA CHICA QUE HACE DE ATHENA EN SAINT SEYIA... O A LOS ACTORES DE DRAGÓN BALL..._

_-ESTÁ BIEN... –SE RESIGNA KASUMI. -¡PERO NO ME PIDÁS QUE HAGA LO MEJOR! LA PRUEBA SALDRÁ COMO ME SALGA._

_-ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE HIJA. –ACEPTA JULIANA._

-

-

- CREO QUE TU MAMÁ ME CONTÓ QUE NO QUERÍAS TRABAJAR EN LA TELE... –COMENTA SATOSHI.

-NO HAGAS CASO A LO QUE ELLA DICE. –MASCULLA KASUMI.

-¿PERO NOS CONOCIMOS ESE MISMO DÍA?

-ALGO ASÍ... –REMEMORA KASUMI.

-LO QUE SI... FUE DIFÍCIL DE OBTENER EL PAPEL EN LA SERIE.

-ES POSIBLE... YA NO ME ACUERDO. –CONFIRMA LA PELIRROJA.

-

-

_-PERO... ¿QUÉ ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO? -PREGUNTA UN DESCONCERTADO SUÁREZ._

_-ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A UNA CHICA Y UN CHICOS QUE SE LLEVEN BIEN, PERO QUE EN DETERMINADOS MOMENTOS SE PELEEN COMO SI FUERAN LOS PEORES ENEMIGOS. –RESPONDE CAPDEVILLA._

_-¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESAS IDEAS? –CUESTIONA SUÁREZ._

_-SÓLO SIGO LAS ÓRDENES DEL IDEÓLOGO DE LA SERIE. –AFIRMA CAPDEVILLA._

_-PERO YA RECHAZAMOS A TODOS LOS POSTULANTES..._

_-ALGUNO BUENO APARECERÁ... –ASEGURA EL COLABORADOR._

_-LO QUE MÁS ME IMPORTA ES QUE NO SEAN PRETENCIOSOS Y PUEDA CONFORMARLOS CON EL SALARIO MÍNIMO ESTABLECIDO EN EL CONVENIO GENERAL DE ACTORES... –SUSPIRA SUÁREZ._

_-_

_-_

_UNOS METROS MÁS ALLÁ, UN GRUPO DE GENTE ENTRA EN EL SET DONDE SE REALIZA EL CASTING..._

_-_

_-_

_-AYYY... ¡YA LLEGAMOS TARDE! –PROTESTA DELIA._

_-TE DIJE QUE TE APURARAS. –LE RECRIMINA SAMUEL._

_-TANTO LÍO PORQUE EL TONTO DE SATO QUIERE SER ACTOR. –LE ESPETA SHIGERU._

_-¡NO ME DIGÁS TARADO HERMANO! –LE REPROCHA SATO._

_-_

_-_

_MÁS ALLÁ DE LA ESCENA..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡MIRÁ SUÁREZ! –COMENTA CAPDEVILLA. –LLEGARON MÁS PERSONAS-_

_-SI... PERO NINGUNA PIBA... –ACLARA EL PRODUCTOR. –TENDREMOS QUE MODIFICAR LA SERIE._

_-VEAMOS QUE TAL SE RELACIONAN. –SUGIERE CAPDEVILLA._

_-_

_-_

_-HIJO, NO TE COMPORTÉS ASÍ. –LE SUPLICA DELIA._

_-CALMATE SHIGERU. –AÑADE SAMUEL. –A LO MEJOR TENEMOS SUERTE Y CONOCEMOS A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE. CONOZCO A MUCHOS ACTORES Y PRODUCTORES DEL AMBIENTE._

_-ESTA BIEN. –DICEN LOS CHICOS AL MISMO TIEMPO._

_-_

_-_

_-¿QUÉ TE PARECEN? –PREGUNTA CAPDEVILLA._

_-LA SEÑORA ES MUY MATERNAL, TAL Y COMO NOS PIDIÓ EL IDEÓLOGO. –COMENTA SUÁREZ._

_-Y EL VIEJO TIENE PINTA DE SABIONDO, EL PENDEJO DE PELOS PARADOS ES IDEAL PARA HACER DE COMPETIDOR DEL PROTAGONISTA..._

_-Y ADEMÁS RIVALIZA CON EL HERMANO... SOLO TENDRÍAMOS QUE VER COMO INTERACTÚA CON UNA CHICA... SI SE DA LOS CONVOCAMOS YA MISMO. –ACEPTA SUÁREZ._

_-HAGÁMOSLES LAS PRUEBAS A TODOS. –ESTABLECE CAPDEVILLA._

_-ES POSIBLE QUE ACEPTEN, TODOS TIENEN PINTA DE ESTAR NECESITADOS DE GUITA... –SE RELAME SUÁREZ._

_-_

_-_

_EN ESE MOMENTO, UN GRUPO DE CHICAS ENTRA EN ESCENA..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! –ENTRA GRITANDO JULIANA. –YA SÉ QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE AL CASTING, PERO POR FAVOR, DEJEN QUE MI HIJA HAGA LA PRUEBA..._

_-¿A QUIEN LE HABLA? –LE PREGUNTA SAMUEL A JULIANA._

_-VINIMOS AL CASTING DEL PROYECTO "POCKET MONSTER" –ACLARA JULIANA._

_-NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN. –DICE DELIA. -PERO PARECE QUE TERMINARON LAS PRUEBAS, LLEGAMOS RECIÉN._

_-¡QUE MALA SUERTE! –CON LO QUE LUCHÉ PARA QUE MI HIJA VENGA A ESTA PRUEBA... –SUSPIRA JULIANA._

_-UN MOMENTO... USTED ME PARECE CARA CONOCIDA... –COMENTA DELIA_

_-ES POSIBLE... –ACEPTA JULIANA. –EN UNA ÉPOCA TRABAJÉ EN LA SERIE "MACROSS"_

_-¡CON RAZÓN ME PARECÍAS CARA CONOCIDA! -EXCLAMA DELIA. -¿NO TE ACORDÁS DE MÍ?_

_-_

_-_

_-AL PARECER TIENEN BUENA SINTONÍA LOS ADULTOS. –COMENTA SUÁREZ._

_-¡LOS ADULTOS NO IMPORTAN! –LE REPRENDE CAPDEVILLA. LO QUE IMPORTAN SON LOS CRÍOS, VEAMOS COMO SE LLEVAN ENTRE ELLOS._

_-_

_-_

_-...ÉL ES MI HIJO SATOSHI, LO TRAJE AL CASTING. –DICE DELIA._

_-¡QUE SUERTE! –YO TRAJE A MI HIJA KASUMI AL CASTING. –ACLARA JULIANA. –TAMBIÉN QUERÍAN CHICAS._

_-¡SATOSHI! –LO REPRENDE DELIA. –NO TE QUEDÉS AHÍ PARADO, SALUDÁ A LA GENTE._

_-HOLA. –SALUDA SATO SECAMENTE._

_-ES QUE ES MUY TÍMIDO... –LO DEFIENDE DELIA._

_-IGUAL QUE MI HIJA MENOR. –COMENTA JULIANA. –SALUDÁ HIJA._

_-HOLA. –SALUDA KASUMI._

_-¿VOS TAMBIÉN VINISTE AL CASTING? -LA INTERROGA SATO._

_-SI... ES QUE..._

_-...NECESITABAN MÁS MONSTRUOS PARA LA SERIE Y TE PRESENTASTE A VER SI GANABAS UN PUESTO. –LE REPLICA SATOSHI._

_-¿QUÉ... QUE DIJISTE PENDEJO DE MIERDA? –LE RETRUCA KASUMI._

_-CHICOS... NO SE PELEEN... –INTERCEDE DELIA._

_-SEAN AMIGOS... –AÑADE JULIANA._

_-¡JA! SATO JAMÁS FUE DELICADO CON LAS CHICAS. –COMENTA SHIGERU._

_-¡VOS NO TE METÁS! –LE REPROCHAN KASUMI Y SATOSHI A LA VEZ._

_-_

_-_

_EN ESE INSTANTE AMBOS SE MIRAN, KASUMI SE SONROJA LIGERAMENTE, SATO LA VE UNOS SEGUNDOS A LOS OJOS Y LUEGO BAJA LA VISTA RÁPIDAMENTE..._

_-_

_-_

_-SOY SATOSHI, GUSTO EN CONOCERTE. –MASCULLA SATOSHI ESCONDIENDO LA MIRADA._

_-ME LLAMO KASUMI, IGUALMENTE. –LE RESPONDE KASUMI SONROJADA._

_-Y... ¿VAS A DAR LA PRUEBA? –PREGUNTA SATO._

_-SIEMPRE Y CUANDO LA PODAMOS DAR... ES QUE LLEGAMOS ALGO TARDE. –CONTESTA KASUMI ALGO MÁS ANIMADA._

_-TE DESEO SUERTE. –DICE SATO MIENTRAS LE EXTIENDE LA MANO PARA SALUDARLA._

_-MUCHAS GRACIAS, OJALÁ PODAMOS TRABAJAR JUNTOS. –ACEPTA SONRIENTE KASUMI MIENTRAS ESTRECHA SU MANO._

_-EXCELENTE, BRAVO, MUY BIEN TRABAJO... –SE ESCUCHA DECIR A SUÁREZ MIENTRAS APLAUDE._

_-LOS FELICITO. –COMPLETA CAPDEVILLA. –POR LO VISTO VINIERON AL CASTING._

_-A ESO VINIMOS. –DICE DELIA. –PERO LLEGAMOS UN POCO TARDE._

_-¡POR ESO NO SE PREOCUPEN! –ANUNCIA SUÁREZ. -PODEMOS HACER UNA EXCEPCIÓN YA QUE VEO QUE TODOS TIENEN PASTA PARA SER ACTORES._

_-SI... ALGO ASÍ... –ACLARA SAMUEL. –VERA... HACE UNOS AÑOS ATRÁS FUI EL COPROTAGONISTA DE HEIDI, FUI EL QUE HICE EL PAPEL DE "PEDRO EL PASTOR"._

_-¡CON RAZÓN! –EXCLAMA SUÁREZ. –¿NO TE DIJE CAPDEVILLA? YO A ESE SEÑOR LE VEÍA CARA CONOCIDA... Y USTEDES SEÑORAS... ¡NO ME DIGAN MÁS! USTEDES TRABAJARON EN LA TELE TAMBIÉN... SI MAL NO RECUERDO..._

_-¡EN MACROSS! –PROCLAMA JULIANA._

_-¡PERO CLARO! –EXPRESA SUÁREZ. –UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS A TODOS, SOY ADRIÁN SUÁREZ, PRODUCTOR TELEVISIVO Y DUEÑO DE YOGAKUKAN PRODUCCIONES._

_-¡ADRIÁN SUÁREZ! –AÚLLA JULIANA. –ME ACUERDO DE HABERTE VISTO CUANDO TRABAJABAS EN LA SERIE "PELUSA" EN EL CANAL DIECISÉIS._

_-BUENO, GRACIAS... PERO EL TIEMPO PASA Y UNO VA VARIANDO SU TRABAJO._

_-ES VERDAD, GRACIAS A SU POLICIAL "PATOLABOR" (NDA: sería PATLABOR, aunke para Argentina podría ser "poliladr...") PUDO ARMAR SU PRODUCTORA._

_-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS! PERO NO HABLEMOS MÁS. -¡CAPDEVILLA! TRAEME LOS CONTRATOS POR FAVOR, TODOS ACEPTARON FIRMAR POR EL SALARIO MÍNIMO..._

_-¿SALARIO MÍNIMO? –COMENTA SAMUEL._

_-PARA EMPEZAR, PARA EMPEZAR... –TRATA DE TRANQUILIZARLO SUÁREZ. –POR SI NO LES QUEDÓ CLARO... ¡ESTÁN TODOS CONTRATADOS PARA LA SERIE!_

_-¡GRACIAS!_

_-A VER... ESTE CHICO... –ANUNCIA SEÑALANDO A SATOSHI. -...TENDRÁ EL PAPEL PROTAGÓNICO DE "ASH KETCHUM", LA CHICA PELIRROJA SERÁ SU AMIGA, EL OTRO MUCHACHO SERÁ... BUENO, YA VERÉ QUE PAPEL LES DAMOS A LOS DEMÁS. POR LO PRONTO ME FIRMAN LOS CONTRATOS CON CAPDEVILLA._

_-A LA ORDEN. -EXPRESA EL SUBALTERNO._

_-QUEDAMOS ASÍ CAPDEVILLA, QUE FIRMEN Y LUEGO LES HACEMOS LAS PRUEBAS DE CÁMARAS, DISCULPENMÉ PERO AHORA ME TENGO QUE IR AL DENTISTA, TENGO QUE VER COMO ME QUEDÓ EL IMPLANTE Y DESPUÉS DE AHÍ VOY AL DERMATÓLOGO PARA HACERME EL IMPLANTE CAPILAR..._

_-¿IMPLANTE CAPILAR? –COMENTA SATO SORPRENDIDO._

_-NO, NO ES ESO... –TRATA DE CUBRIRSE SUÁREZ. -ES NADA MÁS QUE UNOS MASAJES... PARA NO PERDER EL CABELLO._

_-AAAH..._

_-BUENO, BUENO, LOS FELICITO A TODOS POR ENTRAR A ESTA GRAN EMPRESA... Y AHORA ME VOY... ESTOY APURADO. –EXCLAMA SUÁREZ ESCAPANDO DEL LUGAR._

_-_

_-_

-LO QUE ME ACUERDO, ES QUE SUÁREZ SIEMPRE FUE UN TIPO RARO... YA DESDE ESA ÉPOCA. –COMENTA LA ACTUAL KASUMI.

-Y UN MISERABLE CON LOS SUELDOS... AHORA, SINO FUERA POR PERLINI NO TE TENDRÍAMOS DE VUELTA EN LA SERIE.

-ES CIERTO.

-Y LO MEJOR DE TODO... ES QUE AHORA SOS MI NOVIA.

-ES VERDAD SATO... ESA ES LA MEJOR PARTE... TE AMO.

-Y YO A VOS KASUMI... –EXPRESA SATO.

-

-

AMBOS QUEDAN MIRÁNDOSE A LOS OJOS, CUANDO ACERCAN SUS LABIOS PARA EL BESO, SIENTEN QUE UNA VOZ LOS INTERRUMPE...

-

-

-CHICOS... –EXCLAMA JULIANA. –YA ES HORA DE VOLVER, SE HACE TARDE...

-¡AY MAMÁ! –PROTESTA KASUMI. -¿PODEMOS QUEDARNOS UN POCO MÁS?

-BUENO... ESTÁ BIEN, Y DE PASO ME LLEVO A TUS HERMANAS. CON LA EXCUSA DE QUE SE QUIEREN BAÑAR TEMPRANO PODRÉ CONVENCERLAS DE QUE VUELVAN A CASA.

-DE ACUERDO.

-ME VOY¡Y NO LLEGUEN TARDE! –ANUNCIA JULIANA MIENTRAS SE RETIRA.

-¡BIEN! –EXCLAMA SATO. -¿Y EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS?

-¡EN ESTO! –LE DICE KASUMI MIENTRAS ACERCA SUS LABIOS A LOS DE SATO.

-

-

FINALMENTE, Y LUEGO DE LA INTERRUPCIÓN, SATOSHI Y KASUMI SELLAN NUEVAMENTE SU AMOR CON UN BESO, UNO LARGO Y DULCE QUE CONCLUYE TODAS LAS EXPECTATIVAS Y TRAMAS QUE SE VIVIERON EN ESTOS ARDUOS DÍAS... PERO... ¿CÓMO SEGUIRÁ TODO ESTO? CREO QUE NADIE PODRÁ DECIRLO...

-

-

-A DECIR VERDAD, YO SI PUEDO DECIRLO... –INTERFIERE SUÁREZ SALIDO DE ALGÚN LUGAR DEL ÉTER. –SI ME DEJAN CONTARLES, POR EL MOMENTO TRABAJAREMOS CON TODOS LOS ACTORES SECUNDARIOS QUE PARTICIPARON DEL PROGRAMA GRABANDO ESPECIALES, DESPUÉS, SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA GENIAL IDEA, CREARÉ UNA LIGA EN LA QUE ASH PUEDA COMPETIR RECORRIENDO LA REGIÓN A TRAVÉS DE OCHO GIMNASIOS, JESSE Y JAMES LOS PERSEGUIRÁN PARA ATRAPAR A PIKACHU, LLEGARÁ ASH A LA LIGA... Y PERDERÁ EN LAS SEMIFINALES COMO SIEMPRE. FINALIZADA LA LIGA VOLVERÁ A PUEBLO PALETA, DESPUÉS DE ESO...

-

-

A DECIR VERDAD... TODOS SABEMOS BIEN COMO SEGUIRÁ POKÉMON...

-

-

FIN.

-

-

¡POR FIN TERMINÉ! NO ES QUE ME HAYA OLVIDADO, PASA QUE NO ME INSPIRABA... Y ADEMÁS GRAN PARTE DEL TIEMPO ACTUALMENTE LO USO PARA VER EL ANIME DE MI NUTRIDA ANIMATECA (200 TÍTULOS Y SUMANDO... :D) ESPERO LOS DEMÁS SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO, POR LO VISTO LO HACEN YA QUE NO ME ALEJÉ DEL TODO DEL FF, SINO QUE ESTUVE LEYENDO FICS EN CUANTO MI TIEMPO ME LO PERMITÍA. ESPERO PARA ESTE AÑO PODER HACER MÁS FICS, YA QUE TENGO VARIOS EN CARPETA, FICS INÉDITOS Y DE TEMÁTICAS COMPLICADAS... ADEMÁS DE INESPERADOS :P EN FIN, SERÁ HASTA MI PRÓXIMO FIC... QUIEN SABE CUANDO PUBLICARÉ. A PROPÓSITO, GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON MI FIC DE LOS TEEN TITANS Y LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

JULIAN MANES.

-

-

MERECIDAS VACACIONES: ENERO 2006. MARIO PERLINI, ADRIÁN SUÁREZ, CATALINA PLUGUI, LUIS PEDRO TITO, CLEMENTE GONZÁLEZ, PABLO CAPDEVILLA, EDGARDO DE LA FUENTE, JULIÁN DI CANALE Y ALGUNOS NOMBRES MÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LOS DEMÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS/ASOCIADAS.


End file.
